Corazones Distraídos
by EroLadyLawliet
Summary: #1cada15días. Relato 11. *Especial San Valentín* Nerima entera suspira por la llegada del día de San Valentín; el chocolate se huele en el aire y los corazones distraídos de tres jovenes están a punto de ser sacudidos por la fuerza de un amor tan arrebatador que lo cambiará todo en este día tan especial. Con toques H/C y WAFF
1. ¿Un Nuevo Rival?

**Disclamer: **Antes que nada y como siempre; los personajes y parte de la trama, así como los lugares pertenecen a la prodigiosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los uso para divertirme sin ánimo de lucro ^^

.

.

.

**Aviso:** ¡Especial _San Valentín_! Este es un relato especial para el día de los enamorados y espero que os guste muchisísisimo ^^ Consta de 9 capítulos y como se me ha hecho un poco largo, iré publicando uno al día a partir de hoy, día 14. ¡Disfrutar de este fic dulce y romanticón!

.

**#1cada15días.**

Aquí inicio un nuevo y rocambolesco proyecto que me tiene muy emocionada a la par que angustiada, jajaja. Publicar una historia sobre Ranma y Akane cada quince días durante todo un año. Fanfics largos, más cortos, Oneshot o lo que surja. ¡Espero poder lograrlo y que disfrutéis de ello!

**Relato 11****: 10/02—24/02**

…

**..**

**.**

**Corazones Distraídos**

(Relato especial de San Valentín)

**.**

1.

(P-chan)

—¿Un Nuevo Rival?—

.

P-chan, después de esperar durante varios minutos con los ojos firmemente cerrados, se atrevió a abrir uno y echó un vistazo. Akane seguía frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en la puerta de su armario, y por fin estaba totalmente vestida.

P-chan suspiró; una acción extraña para un cerdito, pues aunque es del todo probable que los cerdos puedan experimentar alivio, es inusual ver que lo manifiesten tan abiertamente. No tanto en el caso del pobre chico atrapado en el diminuto cuerpo del animal.

Pese a toda la basura que Ranma decía sobre él por supuestamente "aprovecharse" de su condición como mascota de Akane para pasar tiempo con ella a solas en su cuarto, P-chan nunca había sido deshonesto con ella. Sí, dormía con la joven y eso le gustaba. Le encantaba cuando los brazos de Akane lo estrechaban con dulzura contra su pecho o su cuello, aspirar su olor y sentir su cercanía lo llenaba de dicha y gozo. Pero jamás, en esos momentos de dulce intimidad, P-chan se rozó o tocó ninguna parte de la anatomía femenina de forma irrespetuosa; ni siquiera cuando sentía que el agarre de la chica se suavizaba al quedarse dormida.

Nunca. Ni una sola vez.

Y del mismo modo, P-chan (o más bien el chico que habitaba dentro de él) podía tener la conciencia tranquila en cuanto a ser un mirón. Seguramente Ranma se moría de rabia y envidia (y esto, ciertamente, sí le agradaba al cerdo) imaginándose al pequeño animalillo devorando con su inocente mirada el cuerpo de Akane Tendo cada vez que esta se desvestía en el refugio de su habitación. Y bien podría haberlo hecho, ¿habría tenido problemas por ello? ¡Por supuesto que no! Incluso podría haber tomado esos pequeños placeres prohibidos como una compensación por tener que cargar con tan vergonzosa maldición.

Pero no, P-chan no miró ni una sola vez.

Tenía la suerte de que Akane era de esas personas que se ponía a hablar consigo misma sin darse cuenta. Cuando se disponía a realizar cualquier actividad sentía el impulso natural de declararlo en voz alta, como si se diera ánimos. Y podía hacerlo puesto que estaba sola con un cerdito que no se lo diría a nadie.

Sí, Akane anunciaba todo antes de hacerlo. Incluso alguna vez P-chan la había oído decir: _¡Oh, vaya! Creo que me viene un estornudo… ¡Voy a estornudar!_ Y lo hacía, por supuesto. Era una manía encantadora que solo hacía que P-chan la adorara con mayor sentimiento.

Y como no podía ser de otro modo, Akane también anunciaba cada vez que se disponía a cambiarse de ropa. Eso le daba tiempo de sobra al cerdito para posicionarse de espaldas, cerrar los ojos o incluso enterrarse bajo la almohada. El resultado de esto era que, durante todo el tiempo que llevaba siendo la mascota de Akane, no la había visto en ropa interior ni una sola vez.

¿Por qué?

Porque el chico que habitaba en el cuerpo de P-chan tenía su honor intacto a pesar de todas las humillaciones recibidas en su corta vida. Había viajado mucho, conocido a todo tipo de gente y se había visto en vuelto en situaciones de lo más variopintas. Este chico, aunque despistado, había ido anotando en su mente una cierta variedad de enseñanzas recibidas de estas experiencias vitales; y la primera y más importante era: ser siempre honorable.

Si eres honorable, no te reprocharás nada. Y vivirás tranquilo contigo mismo y los demás.

Y él, por encima de todas las cosas, quería vivir tranquilo junto a Akane Tendo, la mujer más maravillosa que jamás había conocido.

Pero él sabía, por supuesto, que aunque maravillosa (y que lo era estaba más allá de cualquier duda razonable), Akane también tenía un carácter explosivo y bastante impredecible. Cuando descubriera su secreto se enfadaría con él, puede que hasta se horrorizara, pero el chico dentro del cerdo conservaba la esperanza de que, al poder mirarla a los ojos y decirle con total sinceridad que en todo momento fue absolutamente respetuoso con ella, la chica le creería y quizás, le sería más fácil perdonarle.

Quizás.

Él esperaba que así fuera. Y sus deseos iban más lejos; no solo esperaba que Akane le perdonase, sino que fuera capaz de aceptarle por completo, con maldición incluida. Eso era lo que más ansiaba su corazón.

No obstante, ese día, P-chan estaba temeroso.

Desde que su amorosa dueña despertara esa mañana, no había dejado de sonreír y tararear por toda la casa, cosa que también hacía surgir sentimientos felices en su mascota. ¡Por supuesto! Y al verla tan contenta, ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarse a qué vendría tanta algarabía.

Al menos hasta poco antes de la comida, pues justo antes de bajar al comedor, Akane se había deslizado por su cuarto con una agilidad y un primor tales a los de una bailarina profesional, hasta quedar delante del calendario que tenía sobre su escritorio. Pasó el dedo por la página y giró su rostro, bello y encendido, hacia el cerdito que reposaba en la cama.

—¿Sabes qué día es hoy, P-chan? —Le preguntó. El cerdito se agitó; no, no lo sabía. No porque fuera un animal y no tuviera la misma percepción del paso del tiempo que cuando era humano, simplemente no se había molestado en saberlo—. Es el día de San Valentín. ¿Sabes lo que significa? —El rostro de la joven se coloreó más aún, su sonrisa aumentó y la emoción más brillante asomó en sus pupilas—. ¡Hoy va a ser un día muy especial!

¿Especial? ¿En serio?

En un primer momento el cerdito no se preocupó demasiado por este hecho. O sí, pero lo hizo después de pensar un poco en esa fecha, en lo que sabía de su amada dueña y uniendo cabos fue que llegó a ciertas conclusiones que sí, le preocuparon.

Seguramente Akane danzaba por la casa ilusionada creyendo que el tonto de Ranma le habría preparado alguna sorpresa romántica para celebrar ese día; o siendo más realistas, que podría tener algún tipo de gesto especial para con ella. Si bien la joven conocía a Ranma Saotome tan bien como P-chan, ella aún le confería de una delicadeza que, desde luego, el joven artista marcial carecía del todo.

P-chan era más realista.

Su rival nunca, jamás, tendría el más mínimo detalle con su preciosa prometida. Es más, puede que él tampoco recordara que era ese día y al final, Akane acabaría decepcionada y triste como solía pasarle cuando esperaba demasiado de su prometido. P-chan anticipó su dolor y se sintió mal durante todo el tiempo que duró la comida.

Se revolcó por la superficie de la cama de su dueña, dándole vueltas también a su cabeza, pensando en que podría hacer al respecto. ¿Cómo animarla siendo solo un cerdito? Quizás podría irse y regresar como el chico que era con algún regalo que animara a la joven, pero temía que si ponía un pie fuera del dojo, luego sería incapaz de encontrar el camino de vuelta a tiempo.

¡Sería mucho peor si Akane tenía que llorar, desconsolada, sin la compañía de su querido P-chan!

Pero algo curioso ocurrió cuando Akane volvió a su cuarto tras la comida.

Nada más entrar, cogió todos sus bártulos de aseo y se marchó al baño a darse una duchar rapidísima para regresar como una loca y empezar a sacar vestidos de su armario.

¿Se preparaba para salir?

P-chan se bajó la cama, curioso y se colocó a su lado mientras la joven sacaba más y más prendas.

—¿Cui? —gruñó el animalillo. Akane dio un respingo y miró hacia abajo. Sonrió al verle, dejó la ropa a un lado y los tomó en sus brazos. El pequeño P-chan empezó a arder; Akane solo llevaba una toalla y por tanto sus brazos, y el resto de su cuerpo, aún estaban cálidos y húmedos.

La cabeza de P-chan se puso a dar vueltas, pero se sintió decepcionado cuando la chica le soltó de nuevo sobre la cama. Después le acarició entre las orejas.

—Tengo que prepararme, P-chan —Le dijo, rozándole la nariz con la punta del dedo. Así inclinada hacia él, el cerdito tuvo una vista bastante comprometida de los misterios que se adivinan por debajo del lugar donde la toalla había sido anudada. ¡Cerró los ojos con fuerza, claro! Y se le escapó un chillido por los nervios—. Cielos… ¿estás bien, pequeñín? —Akane le acarició desde la frente hasta el lomo varias veces y P-chan se obligó a dejar de chillar. Aquel suave contacto era tan agradable… ¿Sería igual de agradable si él fuera humano o aquella delicia era algo que solo un animalito podía experimentar?—. No pasa nada, P-chan…

—¡Cui! —soltó él, estirando sus orejas y Akane sonrió incorporándose por fin.

—¡Eso es! —Le apoyó, contenta—. Escúchame, esta tarde te voy a dejar solito. Y tienes que portarte muy bien, ¿me has entendido?

—¿Cui?

—Yo me voy a… —Su piel se enrojeció y el cuerpo de Akane se agitó presa de un escalofrío eufórico al tiempo que soltaba una risita—. Tengo una cita de San Valentín.

—C-cui… ¡¿Cui?!

¡¿Una cita?!

¡¿Cómo era posible?! P-chan empezó a hiperventilar, pero en ese momento Akane anunció que empezaría a vestirse y el cerdito tuvo que hundir la cabeza entre las almohadas con los ojos bien cerrados además (por si acaso).

Mientras oía a su dueña probarse un vestido tras otro, P-chan se dedicó a reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de oír. Akane tenía una cita… ¡Y en San Valentín! Eso era ya un desastre, claro; él se quedaría como un cerdo tonto atrapado en esa habitación mientras la chica de sus sueños se iba por ahí a tener una cita con cualquier desalmado.

¡En San Valentín!

Oh, sí… porque P-chan tuvo muy claro desde el principio que no se trataba de Ranma. ¡Era imposible! Ese atontado jamás tendría las agallas suficientes como para pedirle una cita a Akane. ¡Y menos en San Valentín!

No… debía ser otro chico. Alguien que se había acercado a Akane sin que él lo notara y había logrado engatusarla. Entre el tiempo que pasaba perdido y el tiempo que como P-chan permanecía en el dojo, era muy difícil estar atento a los movimientos de Akane. Y en una de sus ausencias, algún desgraciado se había atrevido…

Bueno, bueno… ¿Era tan malo? P-chan se dijo que, por lo menos, no se trataba de Ranma. Eso ya era algo. Mal que le pesara, el chico que habitaba en el cerdito sabía que la única competencia realmente peligrosa en su lucha por ganarse el corazón de Akane era el de la trenza. Y si él no era su acompañante, quizás el asunto no era tan grave como pensaba.

Esa idea logró relajar al animal un poco. Al menos hasta que se atrevió a abrir los ojos y echó una ojeada a su dueña.

Akane ya estaba vestida… ¡Y P-chan nunca la había visto más bonita que en ese instante!

Dejando de un lado las continuas burlas sin fundamento de Ranma, P-chan siempre había pensado que Akane se vestía de un modo muy femenino y coqueto. Usaba vestidos, faldas, medias que estilizaban sus piernas, jersey entallados que dibujaban sus caderas… ¡Ranma parecía un disco rayado con sus tonterías sobre lo marimacho que era! Pero no era verdad. Si le hubiesen preguntado al chico dentro del cerdo, y poniendo por delante que en los últimos tiempos le había tomado un gran aprecio a la cocinera, él habría dicho que la forma de vestir de Ukyo era mucho más masculina, por ejemplo.

Pero, especialmente ese día, ni siquiera Ranma podría haber dicho ni media palabra sobre el atuendo que Akane había elegido.

Llevaba un precioso vestido de lana que se adaptaba a su cuerpo a la perfección, a _todo_ su cuerpo sin despreciar un solo centímetro; el contorno de su pecho se veía realzado, acariciaba su cintura con suavidad, sus brazos, sus caderas… El vestido embellecía su bonito cuerpo y las medias transparentes y los ligeros tacones que había elegido hacían el resto con sus piernas. De un intenso rojo era, al igual que el vestido, la diadema de tela que moldeaba su cabello recién peinado y brillante.

Akane incluso había buscado complementos de tonos parecidos y se había pintado las uñas. Parecía decidida a resaltar hasta el último detalle de su aspecto.

Se coloreó los labios suavemente, se embardunó la cara con una crema que la dejó más brillante y delineó un poco sus ojos para hacerlos ver más bellos y grandes. ¡Sin duda, la muchacha era la primera encantada con la imagen que veía en su espejo! No paraba de sonreír y sonrojarse cada vez que se observaba, sus ojos estaban empañados de felicidad y de nuevo, tarareaba sin darse cuenta.

¡Estaba tan feliz!

Pero… tanta alegría, tanto cuidado y esmero en prepararse; si todo aquello no era por el idiota de Ranma. ¿Acaso su querida dueña se había enamorado de otro chico? ¿Podía ser que, harta de los desplantes y la indecisión del joven de la trenza, Akane hubiera puesto sus ojos en otro chico que sí la correspondía y ahora fuera a reunirse con él?

P-chan se puso a sudar de terror…

¡Aquello era mucho peor!

Siempre le había preocupado más Ranma que cualquier otro de los tontos que aparecían para rondar a Akane, y eso era porque P-chan solo veía que la chica se interesara por su prometido. El resto de chicos del mundo, mal que le pesara, parecían darle totalmente igual. Se deshacía de ellos sin dudarlo, y no le importaba ser borde, incluso violenta, con los más osados. Esa inquebrantable lealtad de la joven hacia su prometido era de admirar, por más que a él le doliera el sentimiento de amor absoluto que escondía.

Entonces, no entendía nada…

¡¿De dónde había salido ese desconocido?! ¡¿Cuándo la había enamorado de esa forma tan arrebatadora y absurda?!

¡Sin duda, era un desastre!

Al menos a Ranma le conocía y sabía lo que podía esperar de ese inútil, pero ese desconocido, ese extraño… ¡No sabía nada de él! ¿Qué pretendía en realidad? ¿Cuáles eran sus armas? ¿Tenía alguna debilidad?

—¡Ya está! —declaró Akane tras un último repaso en el espejo. Cogió un precioso abrigo gris que se echó por encima; la combinación con el tono burdeos del vestido era maravillosa y cogió también su bolso—. Es hora de irme. No quiero hacerle esperar.

P-chan la miró desesperado. ¡Debía ir con ella! Tenía que descubrir la identidad de ese nuevo rival para después encararlo con su auténtico aspecto.

P-chan saltó de nuevo al suelo, pero Akane le atrapó al vuelo y le plantó un besito en la nariz que le aturulló.

—Tú espérame aquí —La chica le guiñó un ojo, contenta y volvió a dejarlo sobre la cama—. Luego te cuento como me ha ido.

Akane se despidió con la mano y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Aunque P-chan corrió con todas las fuerzas de sus patitas no logró más que estamparse contra la madera cuando ella la cerró.

Gimió por el golpe, pero sacudió la cabeza y decidido, buscó otra vía de escape.

Lamentablemente solo había una más: la ventana. Por fortuna estaba abierta, así que el animal ni se lo pensó. Saltó sobre la silla, de ahí al escritorio y se asomó mirando hacia abajo; sintió miedo, claro, pero fue algo momentáneo. Se arrojó al suelo esperando que la hierba del jardín trasero amortiguara el golpe. No fue así del todo, pero al menos le sirvió para rodar por ella hasta acabar tumbado sobre la madera del pasillo que había junto a las puertas del comedor.

Esas también estaban abiertas de par en par para él.

P-chan se levantó, mareado y dolorido, pero resopló y clavó los ojos en las puertas para no distraerse. Corrió sin dejar de mirar su objetivo y así fue que logró llegar al pasillo.

Akane acababa de pasar por la cocina para despedirse de Kasumi y se dirigía a la puerta de la calle. P-chan aumentó su velocidad y esta vez logró colarse por el hueco de la puerta justo cuando ella salía (y sin que ella se percatara). Juntos atravesaron el jardín delantero y pasaron por delante del dojo.

P-chan gruñó en aquella dirección; seguramente el idiota de Ranma estaría dentro entrenando, sin enterarse de nada como siempre, mientras que su prometida iba tan guapa y encantadora a encontrarse con un desconocido que quizás ya había robado su corazón.

Ranma era un desgraciado, pero P-chan ya lo sabía y no quiso perder el tiempo pensando en él.

Además debía estar muy concentrado para seguir Akane de cerca y no perderse. ¡No podía perderse esta vez!

.

.

Callejearon un buen rato sin llegar a ningún lugar en concreto.

La gente que pasaba cerca de ellos no podía evitar mirar con curiosidad al pequeño cerdito negro que seguía, de forma inequívocamente real, a esa joven tan bella que caminaba a veces muy despacio, otras más deprisa. Daba saltitos o trotaba para después casi pararse y respirar hondo. Akane estaba nerviosa, eso era evidente, pero también muy emocionada y ansiosa; se debatía entre ambos sentimientos y P-chan casi estuvo seguro de que a veces se desviaba y daba vueltas alrededor de la misma calle.

Desde luego fue muy claro cuando Akane dejó de vacilar y tomó el camino que la llevaría hasta su destino real.

P-chan no quería pensar en nada que pudiera distraerle, pero había un sentimiento muy desagradable creciendo en él y que apenas lograba ignorar. Y es que, cuanto más avanzaba tras la nerviosa chica, no solo saboreaba la amarga decepción de verse superado ante ella por un nuevo rival, sino que era muy consciente de que tenía escasas probabilidades de parar lo que estaba por pasar. Y es que sabía que, incluso aunque se apareciera ante ella convertido en el chico que realmente era y la amaba, Akane igualmente se iría con ese otro muchacho. Seguramente Ranma era el único que podría haberla detenido, si le importara ella lo suficiente como para molestarse.

Alguna vez había fantaseado con estar, al menos, el segundo en el corazón de Akane. Y ahora, de golpe y porrazo, veía que no era así.

Y aun así allí estaba, siguiéndola fielmente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima y preparado para actuar, aun sin saber exactamente con qué objetivo.

A los pocos minutos llegaron a la zona céntrica de la ciudad y Akane se encaminó hacia la estación de tren.

¿Acaso el chico vivía fuera? ¿O es que planeaban ir a tener su cita lejos, a un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarles? ¡Eso era terrible! ¿Cómo haría P-chan para colarse en un tren atestado de gente? ¡Le aplastarían!

De repente, Akane se detuvo muy tiesa y su rostro se encendió sin remedio. P-chan estiró nuevamente sus orejas, alerta y husmeó justo cuando la chica levantaba la mano y la agitada.

—¡Hola! —saludó, feliz. Ahora sí echó a trotar, balanceándose y dejando que el aire desordenara su cabello concediéndole un aspecto más infantil y despreocupado que, sin duda, era más típico en ella. Llegó hasta la figura de un chico que se apoyaba en una farola, cerca de la puerta de la estación—. ¡Ya estoy aquí! No te he hecho esperar mucho, ¿verdad?

P-chan salió zumbando tras ella, deseoso e inquieto a partes iguales por descubrir el rostro de su nuevo rival. Necesitaba conocer la identidad de la persona a la que tendría que enfrentarse a partir de hora o como mínimo, descubrir si ese chico estaba o no a la altura de Akane.

P-chan derrapó silenciosamente y antes de poder alzar la mirada, escuchó la voz del susodicho.

—N-no, está bien… Acabo de llegar.

—¡Vale!

P-chan se paró en seco. Gimió de nuevo y se ocultó tras un pequeño muro. ¿Esa voz era de…? ¡Pero, entonces… no entendía nada! Asomó sus ojillos para cerciorarse y vio confirmadas sus sospechas.

A tan solo unos pocos metros, Ranma se rascaba la cabeza frente a una Akane radiante que no apartaba sus ojos de él. El chico carraspeó.

—Akane estás… estás… —La miró de arriba abajo y su rostro se ruborizó—; estás muy guapa.

La chica se balanceó sobre sus pies.

—Gracias —respondió.

Lo cierto es que Ranma tampoco se veía como siempre. No había renunciado a sus camisas chinas, pero era evidente que la que llevaba era nueva, de manga larga y más elegante. Los pantalones no tenían señas de remiendos ni se veían gastados y llevaba zapatos de verdad.

Entonces… ¿Ranma era la cita de Akane? ¡¿De verdad?!

P-chan mordiscó la pared con furia e incomprensión. ¡No le entraba en la cabeza! ¡Ranma era un cobarde que nunca habría invitado a Akane a salir en San Valentín!

¡¿Y además por qué habían quedado en ese lugar si vivían juntos?!

—B-bueno, nos… ¿nos vamos? —Ranma extendió su mano hacia la chica y Akane asintió tomándola sin dudar.

P-chan los observó alejarse… juntos.

Gruñó y se dejó caer al suelo, de pronto se sintió tontamente engañado. Pero no por Akane o el idiota de Ranma, sino por él mismo. ¡Por supuesto que era Ranma, siempre era él!

Solo por él Akane podía estar tan emocionada y pondría tanto empeño en arreglarse. ¡¿Cómo podía haber pensado que alguien más lograría reemplazar a ese desgraciado en el corazón de la joven?!

Hasta hacia unos minutos había creído que la intromisión de un nuevo pretendiente era lo peor que podía ocurrirle, pero descubrir que se trataba de Ranma no le hacía sentir mejor. Tenía algo atorado en su pequeño cuerpo, un mal sentimiento… verles irse juntos o quizás, el haber pensado que tendría un nuevo rival; algo de todo eso le había removido por dentro.

¿Un nuevo rival? De pronto esa idea le sonó extraña…

Se había imaginado a un chico cualquiera, quizás había dado por hecho que sería alguien fuerte y carismático, más incluso que Ranma que también era fuerte, aunque fuera un simplón. P-chan pensaba en esos chicos mientras él llevaba sin ser uno varias semanas. Ni siquiera recordaba cuando había sido él mismo por última vez. ¡Y es que era tan agradable sentir que Akane le prestaba toda su atención! Pero eso solo pasaba cuando era P-chan. Como chico… ¿Acaso ser un cerdito era su única baza para arrancar un poco de cariño de la pequeña Tendo? ¿Qué habría pensado ese supuesto nuevo rival al verle? ¿Qué pensaba Ranma de él, en realidad?

P-chan comprendió que, muy seguramente, ni siquiera le considerarían a él mismo un rival como tal.

Meneó su cabecita, acurrucándose en el suelo de esa forma tan adorable en que los animales lo hacen, a pesar de que la tristeza más profunda dominaba sus ojos hundidos. Aunque no esperaba que nadie fuera a fijarse en eso.

De pronto, P-chan oyó un sonido de lo más peculiar que le sacó de tan nefastas reflexiones. Una sombra alargada cayó sobre él y el cerdito levantó los ojos. Una chica alta y desgarbada, apoyada en la pared y con unas enormes gafas de sol ocultando su rostro hacía fotos sin parar de los prometidos mientras estos se alejaban.

P-chan enarcó una ceja.

La chica bajó la cámara y esbozó una sonrisa triunfal.

—Me preguntó a qué habrá venido ese jueguecito de quedar lejos de casa —Se dijo, para después añadir—. ¿Tú no? —P-chan dio un respingo sin saber si le hablaba a él—. Bueno, tengo las fotos así que… —La chica se quitó las gafas y bajó el rostro hacia el cerdito—. Hola, P-chan.

—¡¿Cui?! —chilló el animal.

Se trataba de Nabiki Tendo. Debía haber seguido a su hermana hasta allí para hacerle fotos comprometedoras, como solía hacer siempre con todo el mundo.

—¿Debería seguirles y ver qué se traen? —Le preguntó, ahora sí mirándole fijamente. El cerdito se agitó y ella sonrió—. Sí, supongo que con esto es bastante… —Se guardó la cámara y las gafas—. Bueno, P-chan… pues entonces volvamos a casa.

El cerdo se puso a chillar cuando la joven se inclinó para agarrarlo. Lo levantó y lo posó sobre su pecho, pero el animal siguió chillando y retorciéndose atemorizado; pues no se fiaba un pelo de esa chica. Para su sorpresa, no obstante, Nabiki le sostuvo con cuidado y se puso a acariciarlo con auténtica delicadeza.

—Shhhh —Le dijo en voz baja—. ¿Quieres intentar volver a casa tu solito? ¡Me juego lo que sea a que no encontrarías el camino de vuelta antes de que algún coche te atropellara! —Los gritos se cortaron y Nabiki echó a andar—. Cálmate, P-chan, todo va a estar bien.

Y P-chan se calmó, pero no porque pensara que en verdad todo iba a estar bien. De hecho estaba bastante seguro de que nada volvería a estar bien después de aquel día. Gruñó melancólico pensando en su Akane, alejándose de él de la mano de Ranma… ¡Era como si se hubiera ido para siempre!

Si pudo relajarse fue únicamente por el modo en que Nabiki lo estrechaba contra su pecho mientras le acariciaba la cabeza; P-chan no sabía que esa chica pudiera ser tan buena, aunque siendo hermana de Akane algo debían tener en común. Movió la cabeza para observar el rostro de la joven y le reconfortó ver la sonrisa que la chica exhibía. No era maliciosa, ni astuta; sino tranquila y sosegada. De algún modo hizo que se sintiera lo bastante seguro como para dejarla que lo llevara a donde ella quisiera.

.

**¡Hola a todos y a todas y Feliz San Valentín! ^^**

**¿Qué os parecido el primer capítulo? Estoy deseando saber vuestra opinión de este nuevo relato, pero antes unas pocas aclaraciones:**

—Para este relato he decidido subir un capítulo al día a partir de San Valentín. Es una historia larga (90 páginas, nada menos) y creí mejor hacerlo así para que no tuvierais que leerlo todo de golpe, sino que haya un tiempo (aunque sea corto) para sacar conclusiones del capítulo antes del siguiente.

—Cada capítulo está escrito desde la perspectiva de un personaje distinto del manga y al inicio se indica de quién se trata. Pero todos ellos se mezclarán y entrecruzarán a lo largo del día de San Valentín. Me pareció original, aunque me ha costado meterme en la cabecita de todos ellos. ¡Espero que os guste!

—El primero ha sido **P-chan, **como se pasa todo el capítulo convertido en cerdito no he podido poner Ryoga. Aunque puedo adelantar que veremos al chico (verdaderamente como chico) próximamente (jeje).

—He intentado que cada personaje se enfrente a una emoción distinta relacionada con el amor. P-chan (o Ryoga) tiene que lidiar aquí con la **decepción**; no solo cuando piensa que Akane se ha fijado en otro, cuando después descubre que ese otro no es otro, sino que es Ranma… y especialmente cuando cae en la cuenta de que por su forma de actuar (acercándose a Akane como P-chan por miedo), probablemente ni siquiera ella le tenga en cuenta como posible interés romántico. (No preocuparse, soy la última que quisiera ver al pobre Ryoga sufriendo, aunque no diré lo mismo de otras personillas de esta historia…)

**Este es un relato diferente, espero que lo sigáis y que os guste. Aviso que quizás encontréis shipps extraños a los que no os tengo acostumbrados. ¡Estoy deseando saber vuestra opinión! ^^ Como siempre os agradezco todo vuestro apoyo y reviews hasta ahora, en especial a: **_Gwen Olvera_, _Kana16_ y _Rj45_

**Y por último, pero no menos importante quiero dedicar este relato especial de San Valentín a **_**¡Frida-chan! **_**Porque me comentó que hoy es su cumpleaños (¡Felicidades!) y le haría ilusión que lo hiciera. Y como durante todo este reto y también desde antes, ha sido una de esas personas que siempre leía mis fics, de las primeras en comentarlos e incluso me ha dado ideas para futuras historias ;-) pues te quiero desear un feliz cumpleaños y que hoy pases un maravilloso día con las personas que más quieras y seas muy feliz **** ¡Te mando un fuerte abrazo de cumpleaños, Frida-chan!**

**Y a todos los demás, ser felices este día. Aunque no tengáis pareja, disfrutar con vuestra familia, vuestros amigos y no olvidéis trabajar el amor más importante que existe: el amor hacia nosotros mismos.**

**¡Besotes para todos y todas! Nos vemos mañana.**

—**EroLady—**

**Pd: ¿Sabéis que es la primera vez desde que comencé el reto que publico en un día par (14)? No me gustan los números pares ¬¬ Tengo un trauma con ellos desde el instituto, por eso siempre elijo para publicar días impares y procuro que mis historias tengan un número de capítulos impares. ¡Es raro, lo sé! Ya sabéis algo más de mí ^^**


	2. Los Opuestos Se Atraen

**Disclamer: **Antes que nada y como siempre; los personajes y parte de la trama, así como los lugares pertenecen a la prodigiosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los uso para divertirme sin ánimo de lucro ^^

.

.

.

**Aviso:** ¡Especial _San Valentín_! Este es un relato especial para el día de los enamorados y espero que os guste ^^ Consta de 9 capítulos y como se me ha hecho un poco largo, iré publicando uno al día a partir del día 14. ¡Disfrutar de este fic dulce y romanticón!

.

**#1cada15días.**

Aquí inicio un nuevo y rocambolesco proyecto que me tiene muy emocionada a la par que angustiada, jajaja. Publicar una historia sobre Ranma y Akane cada quince días durante todo un año. Fanfics largos, más cortos, Oneshot o lo que surja. ¡Espero poder lograrlo y que disfrutéis de ello!

**Relato 11****: 10/02—24/02**

…

**..**

**.**

**Corazones Distraídos**

(Relato especial de San Valentín)

**.**

2.

(Nabiki)

—Los Opuestos Se Atraen—

.

El pequeño cerdito que llevaba en brazos temblaba. Al menos lo hizo durante los primeros momentos; quizás tenía frío, quizás estaba gimoteando por lo que había visto. Nabiki sonrió igualmente. Y lo hizo porque sabía que nadie la miraba, ni podrían adivinar lo que ocultaba esa sonrisa alargada y relajada, casi delicada, que asomó en su rostro, por todas aquellas veces que quiso exhibirla pero se obligó a ocultarla.

Apretó el cuerpo cálido del animal contra su pecho y sintió que las pulsaciones de este se aceleraban, su pequeño lomo palpitaba tan fuerte como el tic tac de un reloj. Y la joven se apresuró a ir más rápido.

Justo después de traspasar el centenario portón del dojo, Nabiki se encontró con su hermana mayor que estaba por salir. Kasumi parpadeó y la incredulidad de su mirada la repasó de arriba abajo hasta detenerse en el cerdito, aunque se abstuvo de preguntar. Kasumi era siempre muy discreta.

—Me lo he encontrado perdido por ahí —le explicó la mediana de todos modos—. Decidí traerlo de regreso por Akane, luego le pediré una recompensa por él.

El cerdo se agitó ante tales palabras, pero Nabiki le acarició entre las orejas para apaciguarlo.

—No seas mala con Akane…

Le pareció que Kasumi lo decía solo por obligación; no parecía realmente interesada en reñir o corregir con su firme, aunque dulce determinación, a su hermana pequeña. De hecho, sus ojos miraban intermitentemente hacia el portón como si tuviera demasiada prisa.

Nabiki retrocedió un paso para mirarla bien.

—¿A dónde vas, Kasumi?

—Solo a buscar unos ingredientes que me hacen falta para la cena —respondió mostrándole, además, la cesta que llevaba en su brazo.

—¿Hoy? ¿Vas de compras en San Valentín? ¡Las tiendas estarán llenas de niñas comprando chocolate! —Kasumi se encogió de hombros—. Bueno… está bien. De hecho, quería felicitarte por la cena de ayer.

El rostro de su hermana despertó en una alegre sonrisa.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Estaba delicioso, Kasumi —Nabiki estiró la suya en una mueca afilada, más propia de ella—. Fue más… exótico que a lo que nos tienes acostumbrados, pero estaba muy rico.

—¡Gracias! Siempre intento mejorar —La mayor asintió con la cabeza, o la inclinó justo antes de que sus mejillas se colorearan—. Bueno, debo irme ya. ¡Hasta luego!

—Adiós…

Kasumi se giró y traspasó el portón.

Nabiki miró el lugar por donde se fue, aún sonreía. Alzó un poco más a P-chan hasta apoyarlo en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello y susurró:

—Kasumi también se trae algo entre manos, P-chan —Pero Nabiki aún no sabía el qué. Sus salidas a hacer recados se habían multiplicado y alargado de un modo lo suficientemente llamativo como para tenerlas en cuenta. También parecía más contenta, a la vez que más distraída—. Creo que es la primera vez que la veo salir sin el delantal puesto… ¿Te has dado cuenta?

—¿Cui?

Nabiki asintió.

—Bueno… lo suyo sería seguirla y ver que se trae, pero… —La joven sonrió más aún y dio un paso hacia la casa—. Tengo algo más importante que hacer ahora mismo.

Además, se trataba de Kasumi, su hermana mayor.

Una cosa era molestar a Akane y al tonto de Ranma; no temía las represalias de ese par de bobos y lo que ellos hicieran, especialmente en San Valentín, le interesaba a un considerable número de personas que estarían dispuestas a pagar mucho a cambio de las fotografías que ahora tenía en su poder.

Dinero, ahí estaba otra vez en su pensamiento.

No era lo único que importaba a Nabiki, como todo el mundo se creía, pero sí era algo a lo que daba mucho valor. ¡Era práctica! Y realista… el dinero era útil. Y siempre la había hecho feliz, aunque reconocía que era esa un tipo de felicidad muy distinta a la que, por ejemplo, había visto en los ojos de Akane desde que Ranma llegó al dojo. O a la que creía haber visto en las pupilas de Kasumi justo antes de decirle adiós.

Sí, lo sabía muy bien. Y de vez en cuando eso le robaba algún que otro suspiro de hastío. Incluso le fastidiaba. Pero Nabiki sabía que ella no era tan distinta a sus hermanas, al menos en su interior. En ese lugar pequeño y privado al que nadie más que ella misma se asomaba de vez en cuando; sí, sabía muy bien que ahí dentro podían latir auténticos sentimientos. Últimamente había pensado mucho en ello. Quizás, más de lo que le convenía y por eso ahora se sentía desbocada, precipitándose hacia un abismo.

Y sabía que era tarde para tratar de detenerse y regresar al lugar seguro donde se había refugiado toda su vida.

_Demasiado tarde_ decidió y dejó de pensar en ello.

Subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y pasó por su cuarto para dejar su cámara a buen recaudo. En un momento dado se fijó en que P-chan seguía temblando en sus brazos.

—Debes estar muerto de frío —Comentó. Sobre la silla de su habitación había una toalla recién planchada. La cogió y envolvió al cerdito en ella; el animalillo arqueó una ceja en una mirada despierta, aunque desconcertada—. ¿Qué? ¿Estás pensando que no soy tan mala como me pintan, P-chan?

—¡Cui!

—¿Eso es un sí?

Nabiki salió de la habitación con el animal en sus brazos y tomó rumbo hacia el cuarto de su hermana pequeña, pero en lugar de entrar para dejar al cerdito allí, continuó su camino hasta el cuarto de baño. Atravesó la primera puerta y después la segunda para alcanzar la bañera. Accionó los mandos y se dispuso a llenarla con agua caliente.

En muy poco tiempo el baño se llenó de vapor y la temperatura subió de golpe; P-chan empezó a chillar y retorcerse en cuanto lo notó, así que Nabiki tuvo que afianzar su agarre para que no le saltara de los brazos.

—Tranquilo, P-chan —Le dijo en voz baja—. ¿No te gustan los baños de espuma? —El animal prácticamente enloqueció y Nabiki lo alzó hasta tener sus ojillos aterrados a la altura de los suyos—. Cuidado, como me arañes con tus pezuñas, tú y yo tendremos un problema.

Al instante el cerdito se calló y dejó su cuerpo suelto. Nabiki lo volvió a colocar entre sus brazos y retrocedió para cerrar la puerta del baño con pestillo.

—Bueno, P-chan… tú no lo sabes, pero hay algo muy importante que tenemos que tratar en privado —Regresó hasta la bañera y cortó el agua. Se sentó en el borde y metió una mano para comprobar la temperatura; estaba bien—. Y me ha parecido que el día de hoy era el más indicado —Colocó al cerdito en su regazo y le envolvió aún mejor en la toalla; el pobre la miraba muerto de miedo, casi paralizado—. No pongas esa cara, hombre. Solo quiero hablar.

—¿Cui?

—Sí, lo sé. De este modo será más difícil —Nabiki le cogió de nuevo en sus manos y se inclinó para soltarlo con cuidado en el agua. El cerdito chilló, a pesar de la delicadeza, y se hundió sin remedio. Al segundo siguiente, un chico empapado apareció en su lugar soltando una exclamación—. ¡Así es mucho mejor! Bienvenido al mundo de nuevo, Ryoga.

El chico tosió un par de veces y permaneció, intimidado y confuso, entre las aguas. Después miró a la chica que le miraba sin moverse un ápice del borde y retrocedió, avergonzado. Por suerte, la toalla le tapaba estratégicamente sus zonas más pudorosas.

—¿Qué…? —Musitó, frunciendo el ceño—. ¡¿Qué significa todo esto?!

—¿El qué? —Nabiki se encogió de hombros.

—¡Esto! ¡¿Acaso tú sabías… ya sabías que yo era…?!

—¿Que tú eras P-chan? ¡Pues claro! —Y torció la cabeza como si fuera obvio—. Yo sé todo lo que pasa en esta casa, pero es que esto… ¡Era tan obvio! —Ryoga adoptó una expresión de pánico—. Bueno, salvo para Akane. No es tan espabilada como yo, ¿sabes?

—De acuerdo —Ryoga pareció calmarse un poco ante esas palabras. Se pasó las manos por la cara para apartar las gotas de agua y acabó acomodándose el pelo hacia atrás. Nabiki le miró fijamente sin reprimirse—. Entiendo que quieres algún tipo de… compensación a cambio de guardar el secreto.

—¿Compensación?

—Dinero o algo así —Ryoga, frustrado, sacudió la cabeza—. Por eso has hecho esto, ¿no? Me has descubierto y me vas a pedir dinero para no contárselo a Akane…

—¡Ah! ¿Eso piensas?

—¡Todo el mundo sabe que así es como funcionas! ¡Descubres los secretos de los demás y luego los chantajeas para que te den dinero a cambio de no decir nada! —replicó él—. Pues te advierto que conmigo te has equivocado. Yo no tengo ni un mísero yen.

Nabiki asintió con la cabeza como si comprendiera. Cruzó las piernas sobre el borde y frunció los labios.

—Eso será un problema, Ryoga…

—¡Si le cuentas la verdad a Akane me matará! O peor… ¡me odiará para siempre! —Ella asintió como si estuviera de acuerdo y él chico pareció desesperarse de repente—. ¡Agrrr! Quizás… quizás… si me das tiempo, podría intentar reunir algo. ¡Akane no puede saber esta humillación! ¡Y mucho menos que se lo he ocultado todo este tiempo!

Nabiki le escuchó aparentemente con gran atención. Al menos sus ojos no se apartaban del rostro del chico y guardó silencio sin burlarse de él o atosigarle con sus amenazas. Finalmente, Ryoga se llevó las manos a la cara y farfulló todo tipo de desgracias y penurias que asolarían su vida si Akane llegaba a odiarle de ese modo.

La chica entornó los ojos y resopló por lo bajo. Se puso en pie y caminó en círculos por el pequeño espacio de ese cuartito sin que él se diera cuenta. Notó, para su desgracia, que aquella perorata de Ryoga (aunque se la esperaba) la estaba irritando. Además el vapor se le pegaba a la piel del rostro y sospechaba que estaba ensortijando su cabello liso.

_No tengo paciencia para esto_ decidió al darse cuenta de que empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

Regresó a la bañera y esta vez se sentó en el suelo para estar a la misma altura que el chico.

—¿Puedo saber por qué te importa tanto que Akane vaya a enfadarse contigo? —Le interrogó. Apoyó los codos en el borde acercando su rostro al de él, que empezaba a encenderse por el calor, pero Ryoga retrocedió un poco colocando sus manos sobre la toalla—. Tú también lo has visto, ¿no? Akane y Ranma están en una cita romántica en San Valentín.

. Son demasiado tímidos como para admitirlo ante los demás, pero ya no hay dudas de que han decidido empezar a salir; algo que se sabía inevitable desde hace un tiempo para cualquiera que prestara un poco de atención.

Ryoga escuchó y sus puños se cerraron, pero también sus hombros decayeron.

—Ya no tienes oportunidad alguna con Akane, Ryoga —Continúo Nabiki. Estaba siendo sincera, brutalmente sincera como solía ser su estilo, pero (y ella no sabía si el chico era consciente de este detalle) también estaba tratando de ser suave. No maquillaría la realidad para consolarle, pero tampoco iba a soltarle a la cara que, en realidad, nunca, jamás había tenido dicha oportunidad y que debería haberse rendido hacía ya mucho tiempo—. Pero Akane seguirá siendo tu amiga; en ese caso… ¿no merece saber la verdad?

—¡No…! —Ryoga ahogó un grito impulsivo. Era normal, el miedo en su mirada delataba la razón de tanta testarudez. Se hundió un poco más en el agua y sus ojos recorrieron la superficie como si esta le mostrara la realidad que había en su corazón—. Es que… no podría soportar que Akane me rechazara por mi maldición. La quiero tanto…

Eso hizo que Nabiki se olvidara de su amabilidad y chasqueara la lengua con fastidio.

—¡Por favor, Ryoga! ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Tú no amas a mi hermana!

El chico se mostró ofendido.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—¡No, no es verdad!

—¡Sí que lo es! ¡Mis sentimientos por Akane son lo más claro que he tenido nunca! —Nabiki le respondió con una mueca y el chico se puso en pie, dispuesto a irse—. ¡No pienso hablar de esto con alguien como tú! Todo el mundo dice que no tienes corazón así que, ¿qué sabes tú sobre lo que hay en el de los demás?

Trató de salir de la bañera lo más rápido posible, pero Nabiki contratacó con gran velocidad. Esperaba aquella reacción en algún momento así que sabía muy bien cómo responder; no hizo falta más que un certero y veloz movimiento de su mano. Le arrancó la toalla dejando a la vista la totalidad de su anatomía y Ryoga no tuvo más remedio que arrojarse al agua para ocultarse de su mirada, que por cierto, no hizo ni el intento de apartarse de él.

—¡Pero, ¿qué haces?! —bramó el chico, fuera de sí. Sacó la mano salpicando todo de agua—. ¡Devuélvemela ahora mismo!

—Está toalla es mía —recalcó Nabiki, sonriente y divertida—. ¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a pagarme por ella?

—¡Serás…!

_No, no… _Nabiki le tiró la toalla a la cara y suspiró hondamente intentando mostrarse serena. Aludir al dinero era algo natural en ella y no pudo controlarse, pero hizo un esfuerzo; no quería que las cosas fueran así.

—Escúchame Ryoga, porque a mí no puedes engañarme. Te he estado observando desde que llegaste a Nerima —El chico corrió a cubrirse con la toalla—. La primera vez que viste a mi hermana ni siquiera le prestaste atención, ¿verdad? ¡Incluso la atacaste para desconcentrar a Ranma en vuestra pelea!

—Yo… yo no… ¡Yo nunca…!

—Ni siquiera pareciste notarla la siguiente vez que la viste o la primera vez que P-chan llegó al dojo. ¿Acaso el pequeño cerdito no vino únicamente para vengarse de Ranma? —Nabiki siguió hablando sin detenerse—. Solo te fijaste en ella cuando Akane te adoptó como mascota. Solo cuando ella fue cariñosa contigo en tu forma maldita.

. Pero, si tanto amas a Akane, ¿por qué nunca se lo has dicho? Jamás le has declarado tus sentimientos. ¿La quieres como novia o como tu adorada dueña que te cuida, te mima y te acepta incondicionalmente? ¡Porque solo como P-chan Akane se pone siempre de tu lado, incluso por encima de Ranma! Por eso pasas más tiempo con ella como cerdito que como chico…

—Yo… yo…

—Pero… ¿qué ha pasado cuando ha aparecido otra chica que, aún conociendo tu maldición, ha dicho amarte? —Insistió Nabiki, más implacable que nunca—. ¿Acaso no saliste corriendo tras ellas sin pensar en Akane?

—¡Eso no es justo! ¡Era Ranma quien me engañó para que pensara…!

—¿Y si hubiese sido una chica de verdad?

—¡Yo jamás traicionaría mi amor por Akane!

—Sí que lo harías, Ryoga —Nabiki se apartó un poco para mirarle bien—. Tú solo quieres a una chica que te acepte tal y como eres; solo eso. Es tal tu necesidad de sentirte aceptado y amado que, realmente, no te importa quién sea esa chica. Aceptarías a quien fuera que estuviera dispuesta a estar contigo, ¿verdad?

. Y seguro que te sentirías tan agradecido que no dudarías en recorrer el mundo solo para complacerla, que le serías fiel y entregado hasta el final de tus días. Sin pensar en otra… Pero, no puedes hacer eso por Akane. Porque sabes bien que ella no te ama y dudas que pueda aceptarte tras conocer tu secreto.

Ryoga se quedó mirándola con los ojos espatarrados y los labios separados, totalmente perplejo. Aun así intentó resistirse al encanto de esas palabras que tan certeras, Nabiki sabía, habían sido.

—No, yo… yo no… soy así.

—¡No es nada malo, Ryoga! —exclamó ella, entonces con un tono ligeramente jovial. _No es perfecto, pero es lo que hay_ añadió mentalmente—. En esta vida hay que ser práctico, esa es una de mis máximas. Así que te entiendo —Suspiró y su tono de voz sonó mucho más relajado—. Y, a diferencia de lo que otros piensen, no creo que seas egoísta o malvado por ello.

. Es un deseo natural; todos queremos que nos amen y nos acepten tal y como somos.

Ryoga asintió sin darse cuenta y sin embargo, apretó los párpados con fuerza pretendiendo rebelarse contra esa idea. Pero no es que la estuviera cuestionando, notó ella, y es que darla por cierto también era doloroso para él.

—Pero… ¿quién me aceptará a mí? —preguntó, desgarrado—. Soy un segundón, jamás derrotaré a Ranma así me esfuerce toda la vida. En cuanto doy dos pasos sin prestar atención acabo perdido, incluso en lugares que conozco y… y… me transformo en un repugnante cerdo.

Ryoga se dejó llevar por el desánimo y sus puños volvieron a romper la superficie del agua antes de que sus brazos cayeran, sin fuerza ni energía y su rostro se ensombreciera más aún al quedar oculto por su abundándote flequillo que ya había vuelto a su lugar.

—Akane me importa mucho… —añadió con pesar.

—No he dicho lo contrario.

—Pero… sí, llevas razón, ¡alguna vez he dudado! —admitió y su rostro se enrojeció, seguramente por la vergüenza. Nabiki le observó apretando los labios—. Si una chica dice amarme sabiendo lo que me pasa, no puedo evitarlo… mi cerebro solo puede pensar que tal vez sea la única y yo…

Acabó bajando la cabeza hasta que esta tocó con el borde de la bañera y de su garganta salió un gemido lastimero que pareció llenar todo el baño.

Nabiki rodó los ojos. Sabía que era necesario pero ella odiaba ese tipo de emociones inútiles. En su opinión, era mejor deshacerse de todas ellas cuanto antes; la culpa, la preocupación, la pena… ¿Para qué servían? ¡Era mucho más práctico seguir adelante y procurar aquello que te hiciera feliz! Y ella sabía que ni Akane estaba en posición de hacer feliz a Ryoga, ni él podría nunca colmar las expectativas de su hermana.

_Y mucho menos ahora_ se dijo.

Volvió a preguntarse qué andarían haciendo los dos prometidos solos por ahí, pero trató de dejar de lado su ambiciosa curiosidad.

_No es momento para eso_.

Ryoga seguía con la cabeza baja, como si se hubiese desconectado del mundo y Nabiki sacudió la cabeza.

_Y tampoco para esto._

—Debes reponerte, Ryoga —Le dijo, pero obviamente esas palabras no aliviaron al susodicho. Nabiki suspiró y alargó una mano hacia él; sus dedos rozaron el hombro cálido y húmedo del joven. Solo fue un roce y por eso él ni se inmutó, así que la chica posó la mano y la deslizó por todo el hombro, desde el borde hasta casi tocar el cuello. Se detuvo un segundo y repitió el gesto; fue casi imperceptible pero sintió que el cuerpo del chico se relajaba un poco y se sintió satisfecha.

_Bien_ pensó, acercándose más. Tuvo que estirarse y arquear su cuerpo para que su mano llegara a bajar por la espalda del joven, dibujando una amplia caricia que fue de un hombro al otro, pasó por los omoplatos y descendió suavemente por la espalda para después subir despacio.

De pronto, Nabiki fue consciente del pesado silencio que se había hecho en el baño. Ryoga estaba tan quieto que el agua de la bañera no se movía, ni siquiera se escuchaban sus respiraciones, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Nabiki sintió un escalofrío, pero también se descubrió irritada.

Irritada e impaciente.

Tenía el rostro pegajoso por el vapor y la garganta seca. Y no quería ni pensar en el aspecto de su cabello, pero no podía pararse ahora. Su mano ascendió hasta posarse de nuevo en el hombro masculino. Hizo lo mismo con la otra. Tragó saliva y habló:

—Ryoga… —murmuró. Entornó los ojos cuando la voz estuvo a punto de fallarle. Volvió a tragar—. Lamentarse de un modo tan patético no te servirá de nada.

El chico se agitó, pero no alzó la vista.

—Me marcharé —declaró, compungido—. Es lo mejor. Iniciaré un nuevo viaje, lo más lejos posible y no volveré nunca.

_Qué melodramático…_

—De eso ni hablar —replicó ella, al instante. Le tocó el rostro para que lo levantara y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Nabiki le hizo un guiño—. ¿Qué tal si te quedas conmigo?

Los ojos del chico volvieron a abrirse, esta vez por la confusión. Pareció pensar en esas palabras y llegar a una conclusión errónea, seguramente, pues intentó apartarse pero las manos de la chica, firmemente agarradas a sus hombros y el escaso tamaño de la bañera se lo impidieron. La mueca de confusión dio paso a una de indignación.

—¿Qué significa eso? ¡Oh, ya entiendo! —Ryoga alzó la voz—. ¿Pretendes que me convierta en tu esbirro? ¿En tu sirviente? ¿Así es como lograré que guardes mi secreto? ¡Eso es despreciable, Nabiki Tendo!

—¿Acaso he dicho yo eso? —la joven echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cuando la alzó después para mirarle, su piel estaba brillante y coloreada—. ¡Escúchame bien antes de sacar conclusiones!

—¿Escuchar? ¡Quiero irme de aquí cuanto antes!

—Primero escucharás, P-chan.

—¡No tengo que escuchar nada! ¡Casi logras engañarme con tu inesperada amabilidad, pero al final has sacado tu auténtica cara!

—Ryoga…

—¡Me iré y jamás volveré a este dojo! Aquí ya no hay nada para mí…

—¡No harás tal cosa! ¡Ahora no!

Ryoga, decidido a no dejarse amedrentar porque fuera una chica, trató de soltarse de su agarre usando su superior fuerza. Con una mano trató de apartarla y con la otra se sujetó la toalla para que no volviera a retenerle con el mismo sucio truco. Flexionó las rodillas para ponerse en pie pero entonces Nabiki, con una expresión poco habitual en su rostro, tuvo que lanzar un ataque desesperado.

Sus manos soltaron los hombros, pero echó hacia delante su cuerpo, con todo su peso para detener el avance del chico. Sus manos volaron y atraparon la cara de Ryoga para después tirar de ella hacia la suya. Sus labios tomaron los de él con fuerza y coraje, pillándole totalmente desprevenido. Ryoga retrocedió, sorprendido y resbaló al intentar sostener el cuerpo de la chica. Finalmente cayó de espaldas sobre la bañera con ella sobre su regazo y el agua rebasó los límites de la bañera regando todo el suelo.

El estruendo pudo haber alarmado a alguien, pero tras varios segundos más de silencio quedó claro que nadie los interrumpiría. Nabiki, finalmente, se apartó de él con un leve suspiro y le miró. No le sorprendió encontrarse con un Ryoga paralizado y con una mueca que bien podía ser de sorpresa o de puro terror.

_Lo esperaba_ se dijo ella, aunque le sentó un poco mal de todos modos.

En lugar de pensar en lo que significaba, se incorporó de rodillas sobre la bañera. Toda su ropa se había empapado y su pelo, desgraciadamente, también. Pero sabía que debía mostrarse segura y tranquila dadas las circunstancias.

—Bueno, ¿qué te ha parecido? —Le preguntó, despreocupada. El chico no respondió. Tenía la piel tan roja que parecía que de un momento a otro se derretiría para desaparecer por el desagüe—. Te aseguro que Akane no puede hacerlo mejor.

Al instante supo que no debió mencionar a su hermana pero se le escapó. Podía fingir, hasta cierto punto, estar tranquila pero en su interior todo estaba enloquecido. Nabiki tenía una sensación que raras veces experimentada; si lo hubiese descrito, habría dicho que era como si su cerebro, acostumbrado a la calma, hubiera entrado en estado de alarma.

Ryoga parpadeó ante esas palabras y dio un respingo. Se llevó la mano a la boca y bajó los ojos, avergonzado. Le costó varios minutos tranquilizarse y asimilar lo ocurrido, cuando al fin pudo hablar, una única palabra escapó de sus labios.

—Akane…

Nabiki chistó, molesta, pero se dijo que lo dejaría pasar por esa vez.

—Acabarás viendo que has ganado con el cambio —Le dijo.

—¿Qué…? N-no entiendo… ¿qué…?

Bien, aquella era una situación extraña también para ella e incluso, un tanto desagradable. La inquietaba no saber exactamente cómo manejarse así que decidió que lo más sensato era seguir su instinto y confiar en él, así como hacía en sus negocios.

Nabiki se acercó de nuevo y el chico echó hacia atrás la cabeza, alerta, pero ella le mostró una sonrisa burlona. Acercó más su rostro y rozó con la nariz el cuello del chico que se echó a temblar. Subió la cabeza despacio y ambos quedaron muy cerca, mirándose fijamente.

—¿Qué estás…? —Farfulló Ryoga. Nabiki estiró los labios y los posó sobre la boca del chico. Este pareció resistirse, más por la perplejidad que por otra cosa, pero ella insistió hasta que sintió que se relajaba. Ryoga incluso cerró los ojos un instante, aunque cuando los abrió seguía igual de perdido.

_Voy a darle unos segundos_ decidió ella, retirándose un poco. Decir más solo serviría para agobiarle. Todo sería más fácil si él mismo llegaba a la conclusión lógica para lo que había pasado.

O quizás era una boba excusa porque ella también necesitaba un minuto para calmarse y recomponerse.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo, acomodándolo lo mejor posible pero sin quitarle ojo al chico que la observaba anonadado, impresionado, agitado… y puede que, ¿un poco embelesado? No obstante, Nabiki apreció el trabajo que estaba haciendo su cerebro por entender lo que ocurría y casi pudo ver una chispa despuntar en sus ojos castaños cuando Ryoga sufrió un espasmo.

—T-tú… antes has dicho… has dicho… —murmuró de forma entrecortada. Nabiki ladeó la cabeza, a la espera—. Dijiste que me habías estado observando…

—Sí —asintió ella con una sonrisa—. Desde que llegaste.

—¿Y… eso? ¿Por qué?

La joven movió la cabeza despacio y después alargó sus manos hacia él. Esta vez Ryoga no retrocedió, ni siquiera se tensó un poquito. Dejó que Nabiki deslizara sus manos por sus brazos hasta alcanzar de nuevo sus hombros y que se apoyara en él acortando la distancia que los separaba.

—A pesar de todo lo que te he dicho antes, ¿sabes qué pienso de ti, Ryoga? —El chico negó con la cabeza—. Creo que tienes buen corazón. Un poco distraído y confundido, pero bueno.

. Sé que mi hermana te importa y por eso, aun sabiendo que te rechazaría, siempre has sido bueno con ella. La has protegido cuando ha tocado, has tratado de ayudarla y animarla en los malos momentos… Incluso cuando podías ponerle la zancadilla a Ranma y dejarle mal ante ella, has sido honorable para no verla sufrir. Alguna vez te he puesto en bandeja comprar fotos de Akane en bikini y nunca has caído; me apostaría lo que sea a que ni siquiera te has atrevido a echar un vistacillo aprovechándote de que eras su mascota mientras ella se cambiaba.

Ryoga no respondió, pero su huidiza mirada le confirmó a la joven que había acertado y se acercó un poco más. Sentía que su pulso se aceleraba cuanto más se arrimaba a él pero sus nervios de acero aún la protegían.

—A causa de mis muchos negocios he tenido que vérmelas con todo tipo de personas ahí fuera. La mayoría hombres, y aun cuando eran _buenos_ hombres, su egoísmo los convertía en infames aprovechados…

Ryoga frunció el ceño, alarmado.

—¡¿Alguno te hizo algo malo?!

Nabiki alargó su sonrisa sintiendo una tenue calidez por dentro y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿A mí? ¡No tenían suficiente valor! —Declaró con seguridad, a la par que complacida por esa reacción—. Lo único que destrozaron fue mi opinión del género masculino… —Una de sus manos alcanzó la mejilla del chico para acariciarla—. Tú eres despistado, tontorrón y tan ingenuo que hasta un niño de cinco años podría robarte la comida. O quizás tú mismo se la darías… Eres generoso, no conoces ese sucio egoísmo que lo malogra todo y que tanto detesto porque… a veces a mí también me domina.

. Eso es algo muy importante en un hombre, Ryoga. Incluso más que el hecho de que te conviertas en cerdo de vez en cuando.

—¿Ah… sí?

—También eres demasiado melodramático, emocional e inseguro pero no me importa —siguió ella y con un último acercamiento, sus narices se rozaron—. Te prefiero así.

—¿Me… prefieres…? —Ryoga tragó con dificultad. Sus ojos, enloquecidos, recorrieron el espacio para después volver a ella—. Pero, pero… ¿qué pasa con… mi maldición?

—Todo el mundo tiene su propia maldición, Ryoga —Le respondió sin más—. Si la tuya es convertirte en un gracioso cerdito no me parece que te haya ido tan mal en la vida.

_No tienes ni idea de lo que he visto por ahí_ añadió mentalmente. Envidia, desprecio, odio, sadismo, ira… Sí, cada cual tenía su maldición, en lo más profundo y que les convertía en monstruos mucho más aterradores y peligrosos que un encantador cerdito.

El chico arqueó las cejas con sorpresa y su boca se entreabrió al mismo tiempo, así que Nabiki aprovechó para capturarla de nuevo. Se lanzó hacia él pegando su cuerpo al suyo y devoró sus labios sin contenerse así como su solitario corazón le pedía que hiciera. De nuevo hubo unos instantes de incredulidad por parte del joven, pero de repente sintió que las manos de Ryoga se cerraban sobre su espalda, estrechándola contra él con desesperación y que respondía al beso del mismo modo hambriento que ella.

Nabiki enrolló sus brazos en torno al cuello del chico mientras este, despojado súbitamente de su instintiva timidez, la tomó por la cintura para sentarla sobre su regazo, más cerca. Sus manos la recorrieron de arriba abajo, se entremetieron por debajo de las prendas empapadas, palparon la piel mojada y finalmente, Ryoga dejó escapar un gruñido de lo más humano.

Nabiki sonrió, separando su rostro. El chico intentó seguirla para que el contacto no se rompiera pero ella le detuvo con un dedo en su nariz. Ambos respiraban con urgencia y se miraban con dificultad a través del vaho que aún perduraba en el ambiente.

La chica alzó el rostro.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya me amas, Ryoga?

El chico separó los labios, seguramente una afirmación tempestuosa quiso salir y resonar bien fuerte, pero logró retenerla por inseguridad. Nabiki rio y ante la mirada sorprendida del joven se sacó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza y la tiró al suelo.

—Ahm… —Él intentó hablar, pero se calló sin saber que decir.

—Todavía no —dijo ella, sin problema alguno—. Pero cuando acabe este día, solo me amarás a mí —declaró ella con absoluta confianza. De nuevo Ryoga hizo ademán de asentir con la cabeza, como si no le cupiera la menor duda de que así sería—. Jamás amarás a otra, recorrerás el mundo para complacerme y me serás fiel hasta el final de nuestros días.

Nabiki respiró hondo y por una vez, pudo apreciarse algo de vacilación en su semblante, incluso un rubor asustadizo que intentó colorear sus mejillas suavizando su rostro de un modo inesperado. Quizás por eso Ryoga volvió a suspirar.

—Y a cambio… —continuó ella mirándole fijamente—; yo te cuidaré, Ryoga. No dejaré que te vuelvan a engañar ni a humillar o se las verán conmigo.

Ryoga la miró, ahora conmovido.

—Nabiki…

—Y te querré igual seas hombre o cerdito —Y le guiñó otro ojo. Se acercó un poco más—. Eso sí, se acabó lo de dormir en el cuarto de mi hermana, ¿está claro, P-chan? —El chico asintió con firmeza—. Eso está mejor. Y ahora… —Nabiki dio un tirón y sacó la toalla de debajo del agua. Ryoga se tensó, avergonzado, pero no se movió. Ella le sonrió soltándola en el suelo y se acercó un poco más—. Venga, antes de que el agua se enfríe del todo.

Ryoga no vaciló esta vez.

Movió sus brazos hacia ella y la rodeó por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él con más fuerza. Nabiki ahogó una exclamación divertida y se entregó al apasionado beso que el chico le regaló. La chica se dejó llevar por el torrente de emociones que inundaron su ser, por lo general sereno y vacío; una ternura impropia la dominó, la hizo sonreír y tener fantasías cursis y ridículas que en lugar de parecerle bobas, le provocaron un cosquilleo interno delicioso.

_Feliz San Valentín_ pensó para sí.

Fue el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de que su imparable mente, tan acostumbrada a analizar, reflexionar y funcionar en todo momento, se apagara completamente.

La dejó libre solo para que pequeñas ordenes la llenaran guiando sus manos y después el resto de su cuerpo. Besar, acariciar, girar en busca de una posición más cómoda. El vapor se fue diluyendo sobre los azulejos de las paredes y el silencio fue roto por todo tipo de palabras de amor y promesas increíbles.

.

**¡Hola a todos y a todas!**

**¡Aquí está el segundo capítulo! Ya empieza a salir el azúcar y la miel de San Valentín, jajaja. ¡Os avise sobre los shipps extraños! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Quiero saber todas vuestras opiniones!**

—Capítulo desde la perspectiva de Nabiki. ¡Ha sido bastante complicado! Me quise centrar en mostrar a una Nabiki lo más realista posible; práctica, **implacable** con lo que quiere conseguir, decidida… pero también tenía que hablar sobre esos sentimientos que alberga su corazón y que jamás se vieron en el manga. Al mismo tiempo, y me ha costado, he tratado de añadir detalles que la hicieran ver algo más **vulnerable** de lo que es ella, porque al fin y al cabo está declarando sus sentimientos y eso es lo normal.

—Sobre el ship… ¡Lo sé! ¡Ryoga y Nabiki! ¡Muy loco! Pero mientras pensaba en esta historia me encajó de algún modo. Sé que en casi todos los fics se shippea a Nabiki con Kuno pero a mí no me cuadraba. Para empezar detesto al bobo de Kuno ¬¬ y Nabiki siempre le toma por tonto en el anime. En cambio, me pareció que justamente por ser Nabiki tan fría, desconfiada, tan práctica y realista… ¿No se vería conmovida por el corazón puro de Ryoga? Bueno, puro de aquella manera. Además me pareció que nadie mejor que ella entendería el modo un poco "aprovechado" en que Ryoga entiende el amor, por decirlo así. Y sabría cómo usarlo en su beneficio.

**¿Puede la inocencia de Ryoga derretir el corazón frío de Nabiki? ¿Y ella puede aclarar las dudas y vacilaciones del joven? ¡Me gustaría saber qué opináis vosotros!**

**Muchas gracias a todos por vuestra reviews:** _Luz96, BTaisho, Kariiim, Juany Rdz, Graceurglsq, Rj45, Saotomedgo, Benani0125, Nancyriny, Frida-chan, Tear Hidden, Heather Ran, Luna Gitana_. **¡Gracias a todos! Ando un poco apurada revisando capítulos para actualizar cada día, así que no sé si podré ir respondiendo, pero todos vuestros comentarios me hacen muchísima ilusión ^^ Y me animan a seguir escribiendo cada día.**

**Y nos vemos mañana con un nuevo capítulo, un nuevo personaje, una nueva historia de San Valentín ^^**

**¡Besotes para todos y todas!**

—**EroLady—**


	3. ¿Por Qué Es Tan Difícil?

**Disclamer: **Antes que nada y como siempre; los personajes y parte de la trama, así como los lugares pertenecen a la prodigiosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los uso para divertirme sin ánimo de lucro ^^

.

.

.

**Aviso:** ¡Especial _San Valentín_! Este es un relato especial para el día de los enamorados y espero que os guste ^^ Consta de 9 capítulos y como se me ha hecho un poco largo, iré publicando uno al día a partir del día 14. ¡Disfrutar de este fic dulce y romanticón!

.

**#1cada15días.**

Aquí inicio un nuevo y rocambolesco proyecto que me tiene muy emocionada a la par que angustiada, jajaja. Publicar una historia sobre Ranma y Akane cada quince días durante todo un año. Fanfics largos, más cortos, Oneshot o lo que surja. ¡Espero poder lograrlo y que disfrutéis de ello!

**Relato 11****: 10/02—24/02**

…

**..**

**.**

**Corazones Distraídos**

(Relato especial de San Valentín)

**.**

3.

(Ranma)

—¿Por Qué Es Tan Difícil?—

.

Era el día de San Valentín, de eso no cabía duda alguna. Ni siquiera a un chico tan despistado y despegado de las costumbres y tradiciones como Ranma podía pasarle desapercibido un día como aquel.

Y mucho menos _aquel_ día de San Valentín en particular.

Ahora parecía algo muy lejano, pero realmente la locura por el día de los enamorados había comenzado apenas dos semanas atrás, en el instituto Furinkan donde él y su prometida estudiaban.

Enero aún no había terminado y las temperaturas eran bajas. Los días oscuros, las ráfagas de viento que cortaban la piel y los labios y los chaparrones repentinos fueron el escenario en el que el joven artista marcial empezó a percibir un revuelo extraño en su clase. Y si bien primero fue solo en su clase, no tardó en extenderse por el resto de cursos como una peligrosa pandemia.

Había sido algo muy particular. Allá a donde mirara, Ranma veía aparecer distintos corros formados por sus compañeras que se parapetaban tras cualquier esquina y juntaban sus cabecitas para cuchichear a gusto, asegurándose de que ningún pobre varón oía nada de lo que se decían. En principio, esto no escapaba tanto a lo que el chico estaba habituado a ver desde que llegara al instituto. Pero tenía una particularidad que lo hacía diferente a todo lo anterior.

Las risas.

Oh, sí. Bien que se aseguraban ellas de que todos oyeran esas risas.

Desde el principio a Ranma le pusieron los nervios de punta. Eran tan estridentes e irritantes que no entendió la razón por la cual sus compañeros y amigos se esforzaban por ignorarlas; ni siquiera lo comentaban entre ellos… aunque cada uno, a su manera, parecía intuir lo que estaba pasando. ¡Ni que fueran idiotas! Ni mucho menos podían ser impasibles ante esas risas que surgían del silencio, tan perturbadoras con un grito nacido en la noche más oscura, y que siempre parecían dirigidas a un objetivo concreto.

Los chicos empezaron a inquietarse, o eso pensó Ranma, pues eso fue lo que le ocurrió a él. ¡Y es que era tan desconcertante!

Un buen día podías ir paseando por un pasillo cualquiera, quizás pensando en el bocadillo que ibas a comprar durante el recreo, cuando al pasar junto a uno de esos corrillos sentías que varios pares de ojos caían sobre ti, provocándote un tirón en el estómago o una sensación punzante en la nuca. Los más sensibles bien podían detenerse y mirar en derredor, desconcertados; los más duros (o más vergonzosos) seguían caminando, haciéndose los indiferentes. Y cuando pasabas de largo y te creías víctima de un engaño de tu cerebro, empezaban las risas. Varias a la vez, a cada una más fuerte que la anterior. Y claro, ¿qué podías hacer? Empezabas a sudar, mirabas en busca de algún otro desgraciado al que endosar esas risas pero… al final te descubrías solo.

Volvías la cabeza y veías los ojos femeninos clavados en ti.

¿Qué quedaba después? Intentar huir sin que fuera evidente tu disgusto. Al menos eso era lo que Ranma había hecho. Aunque tenía que reconocer que, quizás, su apreciación del comportamiento de sus compañeras de escuela no fuera del todo compartido por el resto de chicos del Furinkan. Él mismo había sido testigo del modo curioso en que otros respondían a tanta atención; sonrojándose con gusto e incluso devolviendo sonrisas ansiosas a las chicas.

No obstante Ranma siguió inquieto; y eso le hacía estar alerta, vigilante.

Cuando ya no pudo más con tanta expectación y angustia, acudió a la persona a la que siempre buscaba cuando se sentía inseguro. La única a la cual permitía verle en ese estado porque sabía que no se lo echaría en cara después.

Ranma le contó a Akane lo que había estado observando en el instituto y la chica, tras sonreír brevemente, sacudió la cabeza y le explicó.

—Es por San Valentín, tonto.

Los dos estaban en el cuarto de la joven. Ella, sentada sobre su cama aún con el libro que leía entre las manos, antes de que él se colara por su ventana; él, con las piernas dobladas, sobre la silla de escritorio.

—¿Y qué, con San Valentín?

Akane desvió la mirada un instante, pero rápidamente volvió a mirarle armándose de paciencia.

—Ya conoces la tradición, ¿no? Lo del chocolate… ¡Todo el mundo se emociona con eso! —Ranma arrugó la nariz. Pues claro que conocía la tradición, pero ignoraba por qué era causa de tanto revuelo—. A ver cómo te lo explico… La mayoría de estudiantes de secundaria sueña con vivir un amor romántico durante sus años de instituto —El chico frunció el ceño y se rascó la cabeza sin decir nada—. Es como un ideal, ¿entiendes? Y San Valentín es la ocasión perfecta para cumplirlo. Todo el mundo se emociona en esas fechas, es más fácil confesarse a la persona que te gusta en ese momento porque todos están más receptivos al amor.

Ranma meditó sobre ello echándose hacia atrás. Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla hasta que este crujió y desvió su mirada al techo, parpadeando ante el foco de la lámpara. Trató de traducir lo que su prometida le había dicho a un idioma que él pudiera entender.

—¿Es como… que San Valentín hace más vulnerable a la gente a los sentimientos de los demás? —preguntó—. ¡Y por eso es el momento de atacarles! ¡Porque están con la guardia baja!

Akane resopló.

—¡Qué poco romántico eres!

—Pero es eso, ¿no?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Algo así…

Ranma golpeó su mano con el puño, satisfecho consigo mismo. Y también más aliviado por haber descubierto el secreto. Aunque seguía poniéndole los pelos de punta el comportamiento extraño de sus compañeras de clase; una cosa era observar a una solitaria chica mirando de lejos y con aire nostálgico al chico que le gustaba mientras, quizás, fantaseaba con darle su chocolate y otra muy distinta verlas en grupo acorralando a un pobre incauto que acababa de salir del baño.

_A veces las mujeres son terroríficas…_ pensó de soslayo.

Entonces se preguntó si Akane habría participado en ese curioso (y atemorizante) ritual pre San Valentín que se reproducía una y otra vez en su escuela. Lo cierto es que no se había fijado.

¿Habría tomado parte en uno de esos corros del terror? ¿Habría soltado una de esas risitas agudas cuando un chico pasaba por su lado para ayudar a otra chica en ese estrambótico cortejo? O peor aún… ¿Y si ella lo había hecho porque había algún chico que…?

A Ranma se le secó la garganta.

_¡No, no es posible!_ Se dijo. Y se atrevió a mirarla de reojo. Akane deslizaba el dedo sobre la portada del libro que sostenía sin levantar la mirada, ensimismada. _No me haría algo así, y menos ahora…_

—Ranma —Le llamó ella, de repente. El chico dio un respingo.

—¡¿Eh?!

—Nosotros… —comenzó, aunque vaciló un poco—; creo que nosotros… deberíamos hacer algo… y-ya sabes, por San Valentín.

El chico sufrió un espasmo.

—No irás a prepararme un chocolate, ¿verdad?

Akane alzó la mirada, furiosa y el chico retrocedió en la silla haciendo que las ruedas chirriaran de forma lastimosa. Ella apretó el libro con sus dedos, pero se detuvo antes de romperlo y él la miró, impresionado.

—Deberíamos tener una cita ese día —anunció ella. Lo hizo con auténtica firmeza y valentía, pero ocurrió que en cuanto pronunció la palabra _cita_, el rostro de su prometido se puso totalmente rojo, y eso causó que el de ella se encendiera también. Parpadeó y sus ojos quisieron huir, pero apretó los párpados y los mantuvo en alto—. Es decir… Que sería un buen día para tener nuestra… nuestra… p-primera… ¡Cita!

Levantó la voz para obligar a la palabra salir, tanto que casi chilló y, sorprendida, se llevó las manos a la boca. Ranma, alarmado, miró en todas direcciones como si pensara que alguien oculto se les echaría encima tan solo por haber pronunciado esa palabra. Por supuesto, nada de eso pasó.

Ambos callaron durante unos minutos, sin mirarse, hasta que parte de la tensión se diluyó. Y finalmente, Ranma carraspeó.

—Ah… bueno, s-si quieres… por mí está bien…

—¡Si yo quiero, no! O sea… ¿tú quieres?

—Sí… y-yo quiero, si tú… quieres…

Y volvieron a callar. Ranma se abofeteó por dentro por ponerse tan nervioso, incluso se sintió ridículo porque al sentir la brisa que se colaba por la ventana abierta le entraron ganas de huir. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

Entonces, oyó los muelles de la cama chirriar y sintió la sombra de Akane frente a él. Se había puesto de pie y le miraba desde arriba con el rostro coloreado de un adorable tono rosado y una luz en su mirada que le robó el aliento.

—Es una tontería, ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo ya nos hemos dicho lo que sentimos —Comentó con evidente timidez y él asintió. Su mano se movió hacia el rostro del chico y le rozó la sien con suavidad, bajando después hacia la mejilla. Ranma sintió el latigazo más poderoso de su vida; viajó por su cuerpo, agitándolo de gozo e hizo que su corazón se pusiera del revés. La sonrisa de Akane era lo más bonito que había visto nunca y la suavidad de su mano lo más dulce que había sentido—. No está mal que nos comportemos de este modo…

. No voy a preparar nada de comer para ese día, lo prometo. Pero… quiero que tengamos una cita, Ranma. Que estemos juntos… Lejos de esta casa, ¿está bien?

—Sí… claro…

—Además, quiero pedirte un favor —El chico ladeó la cabeza, interrogante… o para acercar más el rostro a la mano de la chica que aún lo acariciaba—. Ese día… ¿podemos quedar en otro lugar? En vez de salir juntos de casa, quiero decir.

—¿Eh? ¿Y eso…?

—¡Por favor! —dijo ella—. Tú puedes salir primero y me esperas en otro sitio como… no sé, la estación, por ejemplo. Y luego yo me reúno contigo.

Ranma no entendió tal extraña petición pero supo enseguida que era algo importante para ella por el modo en que le miraba y fue natural, dadas las circunstancias, que él no dudara en complacerla. Akane sonrió en cuanto él asintió con la cabeza y se inclinó para besarle en la mejilla.

Entonces pasó algo.

Ranma sintió un súbito e inesperado calor invadirle en el mismo instante en que los labios de la chica rozaron su piel. Fue algo que nunca había sentido antes y que le afectó de un modo tan perturbador e intenso que, sin que él fuera consciente del por qué, tuvo que apartarse casi de un salto. Akane retrocedió confusa y con expresión de alarma en su rostro.

—¿Qué… pasa? —preguntó, nerviosa.

—¡Nada! ¡No ha sido…!

La chica se llevó los dedos a los labios y enrojeció violentamente.

—¡Lo siento! ¡No quería molestarte!

—¡No, no! ¡No me has molestado! ¡No es… eso!

Ranma buscó la razón para el modo en que había reaccionado su cuerpo ante ese contacto, pero su cerebro estaba en blanco, todavía en llamas por esas sensaciones tan raras que lo habían invadido. El pecho parecía que fuera a explotarle de un momento a otro pero hubo algo peor; lo miserable que se sintió cuando vio la desolación en el rostro de su prometida.

—¡No ha sido nada! ¡No sé…! —Trató de decir pero empezó a ponerse aún más nervioso y llegaron los ridículos balbuceos y las palabras ininteligibles. Finalmente, respiró hondo y bajó la cabeza—. Lo siento, Akane. Es que no estoy… acostumbrado y…

—Está bien —declaró ella. Dobló los brazos para cruzarlos sobre su pecho, pero acabó abrazándose con ellos como si se sintiera desprotegida—. Ah… pero… ¿Lo de la cita en San Valentín sigue en pie o…?

—¡Pues claro que sigue en pie! ¡Por supuesto!

—Vale, bien —Intentó esbozar una sonrisa pero esta no llegó a brotar del todo. Ranma se sintió aún peor y farfulló una estúpida y nerviosa excusa para salir de la habitación lo antes posible.

Una vez que estuvo en su cuarto, Ranma se dio de cabezazos contra el suelo hasta hacerse un chichón pero eso no borró los remordimientos que sentía.

.

.

San Valentín había llegado, después de todo.

—Mmmprf —Murmuró Ranma pasando una mano por el lugar del chichón. Casi había desaparecido, pero aún le dolía si lo tocaba.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Akane, caminando a su lado, al oírle hacer ese ruido. El chico se puso firme y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí…

Bueno bien… no estaba bien del todo. Pero se había propuesto a sí mismo no hacer, ni decir nada que pudiera estropear la cita de ese día. Así que sonrió con confianza hasta que ella se convenció.

Pero no, no estaba bien.

Después de días de reflexión y cabezazos, Ranma seguía sin saber por qué había reaccionado de esa forma ante el beso de Akane. ¡Es que no tenía ni idea! Y lo peor no era eso, porque él podría haberlo dejado en el olvido y esforzarse por compensar a su prometida por semejante agravio; el problema era que, debido a aquello, Ranma había experimentado un peligroso aumento de sus nervios y timidez con respecto a ella y, más especialmente, de cara a esa cita.

Su primera cita desde que ambos admitieran sus sentimientos.

El día de San Valentín.

Cada vez que lo pensaba Ranma sentía una presión sobre sí mismo peor y más pesada que la que hubiera sentido en cualquier duelo o pelea anteriores; se ponía a sudar, le entraba un hormigueo insoportable que no le dejaba estarse quieto, incluso le costaba respirar y acababa asomado a cualquier ventana que encontraba abierta por la casa para que el aire frío entrara a sus pulmones.

¡¿Qué le estaba pasando?!

El orgulloso chico no quería admitirlo, porque si lo hacía sabía que estaría perdido pero… ¿Acaso estaba tan aterrorizado? ¿Por Akane? ¿Por San Valentín?

O… ¡cielos! ¿Temía que ella intentara besarle de nuevo?

¡Era absurdo! Porque él _deseaba_ besar a Akane. Deseaba besarla, abrazarla, tocarla… pero después de aquella extraña reacción de su cuerpo se sentía inseguro porque no quería que volviera a pasarle algo parecido.

Pero, ¿y si pasaba? ¿Y si no podía controlarlo y…?

_Oh no…_ pensó él.

Estaba empezando a notar los sudores de nuevo. Y los temblores. Su atención viajó, directamente, a su mano derecha que sostenía la de Akane mientras caminaban por las calles de Nerima. El cosquilleo insoportable se concentró en su palma, en sus dedos… ¿le temblaban? ¿Ella lo notaría? ¡Lo que sin duda debía estar notando era el sudor que estaba naciendo en la palma del chico!

_¡Qué horror!_ Pensó él, desviando la mirada. _¡Seguro que está asqueada! ¡¿Qué puedo hacer?!_

Sin embargo, Akane caminaba tan tranquila a su lado sin dar muestras de estar incómoda, pero Ranma se dijo que disimulaba para no hacerle sentir mal. Su mano estaba totalmente empapada, pronto resbalaría y…

No pudo evitarlo, tuvo que soltarla.

Akane se paró de golpe, aún con su mano en alto y le miró. Ranma, aterrado, fingió un tardío (y muy falso) estornudo para tener una excusa. Se llevó ambas manos a la nariz y después las hundió en sus bolsillos, como si buscara un pañuelo.

—¿Te… has resfriado? —preguntó Akane, descolocada—. ¿Te encuentras bien o…?

—¡Sí, sí muy bien! —Encontró un pañuelo de papel en uno de los bolsillos y Ranma lo agradeció al cielo. Se lo llevó a la nariz y fingió que se sonaba—. No te preocupes, no es nada —Le dijo y sin apartar el pañuelo de su nariz, reinició la marcha—. Venga, sigamos.

Akane parpadeó y volvió a colocarse a su lado.

Ranma se aseguró de mantener sus manos en su nariz el tiempo suficiente como para que la mirada de la chica se perdiera frente a ellos y después, con bastante disimulo, se guardó las manos en los bolsillos. Suspiró lo más bajito que pudo y desvió la mirada justo cuando ella giraba la cabeza hacia él.

Nadie dijo nada, solo siguieron caminando el uno junto al otro.

Aunque Ranma degustó el alivio fue algo demasiado fugaz. Atropelladamente llegaron una vez más los remordimientos y las ganas de empotrar su cabeza hueca contra el muro que tuviera más cerca.

Otra vez estaba nervioso. Otra vez desconocía la razón por la que había actuado así. Y empezaba a dudar de poder ofrecer una agradable cita a su prometida.

Aunque no tuviera del todo claro lo que le estaba pasando, Ranma intuía que tenía que ver directamente con el dichoso día de San Valentín. ¡San Valentín! ¿Por qué tenía que ser ese día?

Desde que Akane mencionó que la cita sería ese día, Ranma no había podido pensar en otra cosa. Y ese asunto de quedar lejos de casa… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sentido tenía en realidad? ¡No lo sabía! Pero mientras esperaba en la estación, viendo como muchas otras parejas se encontraban allí y siendo testigo de los nervios y la expectación de otros, los suyos habían alcanzado niveles insospechados.

_¡Eso no habría pasado si los dos hubiésemos salido juntos de casa!_ Se dijo, bastante convencido.

Y claro… por si no estaba lo bastante histérico y confuso, Akane había aparecido más guapa que nunca. ¡Ni siquiera había sido capaz de saludarla convenientemente! Se había quedado embobado mirándola, igual que si fuera una aparición mágica.

La ropa que llevaba, el peinado… ¡incluso llevaba maquillaje! Pero no era eso; solo esos detalles no habrían significado nada de no ser por la expresión que traía consigo. Esa mirada tan dulce e ilusionada, como si nada la hiciera más feliz que verle a él. ¡Era demasiado! Después de eso… ¡¿cómo iba a calmarse?!

_Ni siquiera puedo meterme con ella como siempre porque… ¡¿Cómo podría decirle marimacho después de esto?!_ Se preguntó. No es que quisiera molestarla a propósito, pero Ranma no dejaba de buscar algo, lo que fuera, que le permitiera calmarse un poco.

Simplemente estaba paseando con Akane, como había hecho cada día desde que se conocieron. Sin embargo se sentía extraño, como si fuera una situación totalmente nueva y necesitaba algo familiar que le concediera un poco de seguridad. Pensó que una Akane enfadada le haría sentir como siempre, pero…

_No, prometí que no haría nada que le estropeara esta cita_ se recordó, terco.

Suspiró y siguió adelante.

—¿A dónde te apetece ir? —preguntó Akane, de repente.

—Eh… bueno, yo había pensado… —Su lengua se trabó y tuvo que hacer una pausa demasiado larga—. ¡¿A dónde te apetece ir a ti?!

Akane arqueó una ceja.

—No sé… ¿Habías pensado un sitio?

—Eh, bueno… yo…

—Venga, dímelo.

Lo cierto es que Ranma no había sido muy original planeando aquella cita, pero hasta él mismo sabía que no podía exigirle más a su cerebro después del estrés y la angustia que lo habían azotado esos días. Eso no quería decir que no se sintiera, igualmente, avergonzado por su falta de creatividad, claro.

—Pensé… a lo mejor podríamos… ir a tomar un helado —Vigiló la reacción de la chica que, claramente, no fue muy entusiasta y añadió—. Lo sé, no es nada genial. Hemos ido muchas veces antes. Es que no se me ocurría…

—No, está bien —Y le sonrió sinceramente, girando la cabeza hacia él—. ¡Es una buena idea!

—¿Ah sí?

—Además hoy tendrán una zona apartada para las parejas y servirán el especial de San Valentín —Le relató algo más animada. Ranma, perplejo, no tenía ni idea de nada de todo eso, aunque le hizo sentir un poco mejor—. ¡Será muy divertido!

Llegaron a un cruce y Ranma dejó escapar el aire atorado en su pecho mientras esperaban a que el semáforo cambiara de color.

Había tenido un golpe de suerte con el helado, pero aún no podía relajarse. Sentía que tenía que esforzarse más, no era suficiente con aquello.

_¡Sí, pero ¿qué hago?!_

Miró de reojo la mano de Akane, se balanceaba suavemente muy cerca de su cuerpo. Ranma apretó el puño en el interior de su bolsillo. Quería volver a cogerla y estrecharla con fuerza pero, seguro que empezaría a sudar de nuevo y...

Miró al frente. Como no, en la acera que tenían delante había varias parejas entre el gentío cogidas de la mano, incluso de la cintura. Hablaban en voz baja entre sí, acercando sus rostros y reían encantados.

_¿Por qué me resulta tan difícil? _ Se preguntó, desesperado. Para los demás parecía tan fácil.

No era a causa de sus sentimientos; Ranma tenía claro que su corazón solo latía por Akane. Entonces… ¿qué era?

_Venga… ¡al menos, inténtalo!_

Sacó la mano del bolsillo y la movió hasta la de ella. De reojo vio como sus dedos estuvieron a punto de atrapar los de ella pero Akane echó a andar repentinamente y lo esquivó.

El semáforo había cambiado por fin.

Dio un respingo y salió tras ella, maldiciéndose por ser tan lento. Logró alcanzarla en el punto donde las personas de ambos extremos de la calle se encontraban intentando alcanzar el otro lado.

Justamente, una de las parejas que Ranma había visto se metió entre ellos, separándolos unos metros. Akane volvió la cabeza, buscándole y colisionó contra un señor mayor que ya iba con prisas por la vida. Fue un golpe tan firme que la chica retrocedió, tambaleante, un par de pasos.

De repente, un niño que maniobraba un triciclo sin mirar hacia delante sino a un bicho aplastado en el manillar se precipitó con todo hacia las piernas de Akane.

—¡Akane! —exclamó Ranma.

La chica intentó apartarse pero quedó atrapada en la marabunta. El niño la vio, pero inconscientemente sus manitas sobre el manillar siguieron la dirección de sus ojos, dirigiéndose aún más directamente contra ella.

Ranma se removió, haciendo a un lado a las personas que le estorbaban. Se deslizó entre los cuerpos que venían en contra y logró alcanzar la muñeca de Akane. Tiró de ella hasta que el cuerpo de la chica chocó con el suyo y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Así pudo conducirla hasta el otro lado sin que nadie más los separara.

Akane tenía el rostro rojo cuando se pararon sobre la acera de nuevo.

—Uff… —murmuró ella, acurrucada contra su pecho—. Gracias.

Ranma se sonrojó.

—D-de nada —respondió. Y ella le sonrió antes de echar a andar.

Ranma respiró aliviado, aunque frunció el ceño al pensar en ese crío del triciclo. Sabía que no le habría hecho mucho daño a Akane, pero le habría aplastado los pies y eso habría arruinado la cita.

_Y no pienso consentirlo_.

Eso le hizo darse cuenta de algo.

Se había sentido tan incómodo a causa de los nervios que no solo había pensado en huir, anular la cita o había deseado (tontamente) que las cosas volvieran a ser cómo eran antes. Sí, sin duda todo eso le habría hecho sentir más seguro, puesto que era algo que conocía y sabía manejar.

Pero… ¿Y ese nuevo sentimiento?

Esa calidez que sentía ahora que Akane caminaba pegada a él, que podía rodearla con su brazo sin temer un castigo, que era destinatario de todas esas miradas intensas cargadas de amor o se veía deslumbrado por una sonrisa especial que solo él recibía. Todo eso era increíblemente agradable, jamás había creído poder sentirse tan importante para otra persona con tan poco.

Si las cosas volvían a la comodidad de antes, Ranma perdería ese sentimiento.

Salvarla del triciclo le había gustado y había vuelto a ser él mismo pero… ¿podía compararse a la ternura que le oprimía el pecho ahora al abrazarla?

_Claro que no_. Él quería todo eso, aunque fuera difícil. Aunque diera miedo. Porque quería a Akane hasta con la última y más insignificante fibra que componía su cuerpo.

_No puedo estropearle esta cita_ se repitió.

Así Ranma siguió caminando, paso a paso, con el brazo en torno a los hombros de la chica y sintiendo la cercanía de su cuerpo. Sí, le ponía nervioso. Pero apretaría los dientes y lo soportaría porque en realidad no quería volver a lo de antes.

Así era exactamente cómo quería estar para el resto de su vida. Aunque supusiera vivir con un poco de miedo.

.

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**¿Qué tal el nuevo capítulo? ¡Le ha tocado a Ranma! Evidentemente el ship RanmaXAkane era el único que iba a mantener para San Valentín (no puedo imaginarme verdaderamente escribiendo sobre ellos con otras parejas, al menos de momento).**

—Como no podía ser de otro modo, el sentimiento que más le pegaba al tontorrón de Ranma era la **inseguridad**. En el manga se ve claro y en esta historia se me ocurrió que, quizás su inseguridad legendaria podría ir más allá, incluso después de que ambos prometidos hubieran reconocidos sus sentimientos y más en una fecha como es San Valentín. En ese caso se me ocurrió la aparición de ese conflicto; ¿es más fuerte el malestar que le provoca esa inseguridad o ese nuevo sentimiento que Akane hace aflorar en él? Por el momento parece que Ranma se ha decidido, aunque queda historia por delante.

—Sobre la parte del instituto y San Valentín… ¿me he pasado? Estoy un poco influida por todos los mangas shojo que he leído a lo largo de mi vida, jajaja.

**Bueno, pues espero que os haya gustado ^^ Gracias por vuestras reviews a: **_Juany Rdz, Graceurglsq, BTaisho, HHK09, Frida-chan, Nikita Shinoda, Benani0125, Llek BM, Luna Gitana, Saotomedgo, Kariiiim. _**Muchas gracias por hacerme llegar vuestras opiniones sobre lo que os pareció el ship RyogaXNabiki. Sé que algunos habéis echado en falta a Akari, pero me alegro que en general le hayáis dado una oportunidad a esta extraña pareja, jaja.**

**Y mañana nos vemos con un nuevo capítulo… me pregunto a quién le tocará…**

**¡Besotes para todos y todas!**

—**EroLady—**


	4. Un Nuevo Calor En El Corazón

**Disclamer: **Antes que nada y como siempre; los personajes y parte de la trama, así como los lugares pertenecen a la prodigiosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los uso para divertirme sin ánimo de lucro ^^

.

.

.

**Aviso:** ¡Especial _San Valentín_! Este es un relato especial para el día de los enamorados y espero que os guste ^^ Consta de 9 capítulos y como se me ha hecho un poco largo, iré publicando uno al día a partir del día 14. ¡Disfrutar de este fic dulce y romanticón!

.

**#1cada15días.**

Aquí inicio un nuevo y rocambolesco proyecto que me tiene muy emocionada a la par que angustiada, jajaja. Publicar una historia sobre Ranma y Akane cada quince días durante todo un año. Fanfics largos, más cortos, Oneshot o lo que surja. ¡Espero poder lograrlo y que disfrutéis de ello!

**Relato 11****: 10/02—24/02**

…

**..**

**.**

**Corazones Distraídos**

(Relato especial de San Valentín)

**.**

4.

(Mousse)

—Un Nuevo Calor En El Corazón—

.

Había un reloj en la cocina del _Neko Hanten_. Era redondo, con una cubierta de plástico azul claro y el fondo blanco. Los números eran grandes, redondeados y negros y las manecillas que revoleteaban sobre estos eran de un color rojo apagado.

Lo más importante era que el reloj hacía _tic tac_ de un modo bastante estridente.

Al otro lado de la pared donde estaba ese reloj, se extendía el comedor del restaurante. A esa hora, las mesas estaban ya prácticamente vacías pero daba la casualidad de que los clientes más ruidosos eran siempre los últimos en irse, así que el eco de sus conversaciones agitadas por el alcohol ingerido en la comida todavía resonaba por todo el establecimiento como si este continuara lleno.

Siempre había sido molesto escuchar los berridos de los clientes parcial (o quizás totalmente) borrachos, amén de todo tipo de sonidos más desagradables que tenían que ver con una adecuada y feliz digestión. No obstante, ese día no le resultaba tan malo.

Para Mousse era como oír un lejano zumbido al que se había habituado. No entendía las palabras, ni siquiera podía distinguir la voz firme y chillona de Shampoo tratando de poner orden en la sala. Era curioso, pero él solo podía oír el reloj.

_Tic Tac._

Sonriendo, colocó bajo el grifo un nuevo plato cubierto de jabón para aclararlo y después lo amontonó con el resto. En el último momento, se le resbaló de la mano húmeda y cayó al suelo con estrépito haciéndose añicos.

—¡Mousse! —El chico volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta para toparse con un borrón morado que se acercó a él balanceándose—. ¡Pato tonto, romper plato otra vez!

—¡Oh! —murmuró él, arqueando las cejas. Bajó la vista pero en ese suelo demasiado claro apenas sí distinguió los pedazos del plato—. Lo siento, Shampoo.

—¡Tú, inútil! ¡No sentirlo, esforzarte más!

La voz, junto al borrón morado, llegó hasta él. Mousse sintió un coscorrón en la cabeza que casi le hizo doblarse sobre la encimera. Aprovechó ese momento para colocarse las gafas en los ojos y por fin pudo ver con claridad el bonito, aunque ahora furioso, rostro de la amazona.

—¡Oh, Shampoo! —exclamó, contento de verla como siempre.

La susodicha entornó los ojos con aburrimiento y casi le arrojó a la cabeza una nueva tanda de platos sucios y malolientes.

—¡Limpiar! —Le ordenó, al tiempo que tomaba un vaso de agua.

—¡Por supuesto! —Mousse colocó los platos en la pila y los roció con una gran cantidad de agua y jabón. De inmediato, recibió un nuevo coscorrón—. ¡Ay!

—¡Si tú usar tanto jabón, resbalar y romper platos! —Le indicó la joven. Por un instante Shampoo contempló a su amigo de la infancia con el más ardiente desprecio en su mirada, pero Mousse estaba acostumbrado y no se amedrentó. La chica acabó por suspirar, sus rasgos se suavizaron y le dirigió una mueca distinta, más cercana a la lástima que a la ira—. No servir para nada…

Mousse se quedó mirándola y tras digerir esas palabras, hundió los hombros y retomó su tarea en silencio.

Shampoo chasqueó la lengua y salió de vuelta a la sala cargando con su bandeja. Antes de dejar la cocina le gruñó un par de órdenes más al chico, se estiró, formó una adorable sonrisa y regresó con los clientes.

Mousse mantuvo su rostro inclinado, dejando que sus largos cabellos sueltos ocultaran parte de su cara hasta que oyó la cantarina voz de la chica hablando a los hombres que seguían pidiendo sake y brindando. Sus ojos azul verdoso se dirigieron como rayos de nuevo al reloj.

_Tic Tac_

Mousse sonrió. Pero esta vez lo hizo abiertamente, levantando su barbilla sin temor y dejó que una amplia y varonil sonrisa curvara sus labios; en su pecho, notaba una calidez que empezaba a expandirse, recorriéndole por completo con suavidad. Y también notó una deliciosa expectación que agitaba sus entrañas.

Estuvo a punto de ponerse a tararear una vieja canción de su niñez, pero se contuvo para no ser cogido por sorpresa con dicha melodía en los labios. Era de lo poco feliz que había traído consigo de la aldea de las amazonas donde se crio.

Meneó la cabeza, a Mousse no le gustaba pensar en ese lugar ni en los años que pasó allí, pero a veces le resultaba inevitable. Y tampoco quería huir de esos recuerdos para compadecerse de sí mismo. Era un hecho que su vida allí, siendo un hombre, no había sido fácil, como no lo era para ningún varón que naciera entre las amazonas. Sí, él había tenido que soportar un trato mucho peor por nacer con una deficiencia física, como lo eran sus problemas de visión; pero tampoco usaba eso para alentar la lástima sobre sí mismo.

¿Qué podía hacer? Era lo que le había tocado.

En la tribu de las amazonas las cosas eran muy claras; las mujeres mandaban, los hombres obedecían. Ellas decidían con quien se casaban para perpetuar su estirpe de mujeres fuertes y valientes y desde luego, aquellos que no nacían con una salud perfecta no estaban entre los primeros puestos para ser elegidos.

Mousse lo sabía muy bien.

Como si fuera un inoportuno recordatorio, tuvo que subirse las gafas por el puente de la nariz antes de que estas se descolgaran de su rostro. Incluso ahora, libre de la tiranía de esas mujeres, sentía una amarga vergüenza por sus problemas de visión; era por eso que se resistía a ponerse las gafas aunque las necesitaba.

¡¿Qué diablos?!

_No estoy liberado en absoluto._

Vivía y trabajaba en el _Neko Hanten_, a la sombra de dos de las amazonas más fuertes y faltas de tacto de toda la tribu. Y, si lo pensaba bien, su situación de servidumbre y obediencia para con ellas seguía siendo la misma. ¿No era por eso que se encontraba desterrado a la cocina?

Shampoo y su bisabuela le habían prohibido servir en el comedor, alegando que siempre derramaba los platos sobre los clientes por su natural torpeza pero él sabía la verdad. Lo que habían hecho era ocultarle del público porque alguien tan débil como él las avergonzaba; aun cuando se beneficiaran de su habilidad para la cocina, ellas preferían que nadie más le viera.

En fin, lo de la cocina le daba igual. Y más ese día.

Mousse se concentró en su tarea, imaginando los compases de esa melodía en su cabeza. La voz que escuchaba en sus recuerdos era la de su madre pues ella era quien se la había enseñado. Pensar en su madre sí le gustaba; era la otra cosa buena de su infancia. Y por eso, se permitió sonreír de nuevo al evocar su rostro entre las hebras de jabón que se balanceaban en el agua de la pila.

Su madre había sido un ave extraño en la aldea.

Nunca se avergonzó de él por sus problemas de visión, así como otras madres hacían con sus hijos varones. Fue sincera; jamás le ocultó las dificultades a las que se enfrentaría en la tribu, pero nunca dejó de animarle, de consolarle y le ofreció un amor sincero, puro e incondicional que Mousse había podido sentir más allá de sus debilidades y problemas. Era algo que siempre supo que le pertenecía por el mero hecho de haber nacido, algo sólido y real que jamás podrían arrebatarle. Su madre se encargó de cultivar ese mismo amor propio en el joven. Mousse sabía que podría haber sido un chico seguro y fuerte gracias a ese amor toda su vida, si sus ojos defectuosos no se hubiesen cruzado con Shampoo.

El plato que limpiaba se tambaleó entre sus dedos y se hundió hasta el fondo. Suspiró echando la cabeza hacía atrás. Borró el rostro de Shampoo y se forzó a rescatar el de su madre de nuevo.

Ese día quería que todos esos sentimientos positivos y tiernos que aquella buena mujer le había regalado en su niñez le llenaran por completo. Que limpiaran su interior, que hicieran florecer en él solo cosas buenas. Mousse quería sentir felicidad, esperanza, ternura y aferrarse a todo ello lo más que pudiera.

_Tic Tac._

Sonrió y siguió fregando porque las manecillas del reloj seguían avanzando y ese placentero sentimiento que Mousse mantenía a buen recaudo en su interior parecía hacerse más real, más grande, más… especial. Pero no cantaría _su canción_; no quería que nadie en ese restaurante escuchara la canción de su madre.

_Pero ella…_ pensó, indeciso. ¿O solo fingía estarlo? Sentía un furioso cosquilleo al pensar en entonar esa querida melodía frente a _ella_ y regocijo al imaginar la deslumbrante sonrisa que recibiría a cambio.

_Oh…_

Entonces los pasos de Shampoo resonaron de nuevo en el pasillo y Mousse se aseguró de borrar la sonrisa cuando la joven apareció por la puerta. Dejó más platos sucios al lado de la pila y vigiló al chico con los ojos entrecerrados. Asintió con la cabeza al ver que aún llevaba las gafas puestas.

—Los últimos clientes, ya irse —Le informó.

Mousse no dijo nada aunque sí la miró. Shampoo puso los ojos en blanco y se apartó. Cuando su cabeza desapareció del campo visual de Mousse el reloj volvió a quedar al descubierto.

_Tic tac_

Esta vez reprimió la sonrisa, a sabiendas de que no era buena idea mostrar abiertamente su felicidad. Aun estando arrinconado en la cocina, sabía que su alegría no sería bien recibida por las mujeres con las que vivía.

Era algo absurdo se mirara como se mirara; solo que él no lo juzgaría de ese modo, pues formaba parte de las tradiciones de su tribu y, a pesar de todo, él debía lealtad a esa tribu y a todo lo que suponía.

Mousse había aceptado desde muy pequeño ser considerado inferior en su tribu por ser hombre. Luego tuvo que aceptar ser aún más inferior entre los hombres, por sus problemas de visión y que lo más probable es que ninguna amazona lo eligiera como marido debido a este hecho. ¡Ninguna de ellas querría tener hijos que heredaran algo así! La vida de Mousse, que nunca fue fácil, todavía pudo ser peor al enamorarse de Shampoo y hacérselo saber.

Nada es considerado más patético por una amazona que la demostración genuina de sentimientos románticos por parte de un hombre.

Pero Mousse no se rindió y por eso siguió a su amiga hasta Japón y se quedó a su lado incluso cuando ella lo rechazaba, lo despreciaba y hacía de todo por conquistar a Ranma, su auténtico _Airen._ Por más ciego que estuviera, Mousse entendió que la chica jamás había estado (ni estaría) interesada en él.

Y este hecho indiscutible debería haber sido suficiente para que Mousse hiciera las maletas y regresara a China. O mejor aún, se marchara en busca de un lugar donde pudiera encontrar su propia felicidad. Pero por desgracia, para cuando se dio cuenta de esto, la deuda que había contraído con la bisabuela de Shampoo no le permitía irse. Debía seguir trabajando en el restaurante hasta que la pagara por completo.

Y por desgracia, Mousse sabía (porque conocía muy bien el retorcido pensamiento egoísta que guía el razonamiento de las amazonas) que esa deuda que le reclamaban no se limitaba solo a trabajar.

_Por supuesto._

Restregó el estropajo con más ímpetu contra una cacerola y disimuló. Pero sus oídos seguían atentos y la ansiedad empezaba a crecer en él.

_Tic tac… tic tac…_

—¿Saldrás hoy, Shampoo? —preguntó Mousse.

La amazona, que no había dejado de dar vueltas por la cocina simulando hacer algo, se detuvo apoyando los riñones en el borde de la mesa. No necesitaba mirarla para saber que la chica le observaba fingiendo indiferencia, pero que en realidad husmeaba a su alrededor como si sospechara (acertadamente) que algo no era como siempre.

—¡¿Y a ti qué importar?!

Mousse acabó de fregar y se llevó las manos a la espalda. Se estiró con fuerza dejando salir un suspiro dolorido. Pero aún no había terminado así que alcanzó un trapo y se dispuso a secar todo lo que había fregado. Aún tenía que colocarlo todo en su lugar y barrer el suelo.

De reojo miró el reloj. Y se aclaró la voz.

—Solo preguntaba por si querías que cerrara yo el restaurante —comentó él.

Shampoo se acercó hasta apoyar la cadera en la encimera.

—¿Y por qué tener Shampoo que salir hoy?

_Cuidado_ se dijo él.

Shampoo actuaba con ligereza y tenía esa forma de hablar que daba una imagen de ella equivocadamente atolondrada y dispersa a veces; pero él la conocía de toda la vida. Era astuta y desconfiada. Se percataba de todo cuanto ocurría a su alrededor y sospechaba; oh sí, Shampoo siempre andaba sospechando.

_Tic tac._

—¡Ah! No sé… como es San Valentín… —Mousse cogió aire y dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa—. ¡¿O es qué quieres celebrarlo conmigo, mi querida Shampoo?! —La chica dio un respingo, horrorizada, pero Mousse extendió sus manos hacia ella—. ¡¿Es eso?! ¡Qué feliz soy!

La amazona le pegó un buen golpe con lo primero que encontró sobre la encimera y que resultó ser la tapa de la cacerola. Mousse retrocedió con la mano en la frente, ocultando una sonrisa.

—¡Pato estúpido! ¡Aprovechado! ¡Shampoo no salir contigo nunca! —Le gritó ella, alterada. Le amenazó otra vez con la tapa, pero el chico retrocedió—. ¡Y menos en San Valentín!

—Oh… ¿es que ya tienes planes?

En ese momento, la joven esbozó una grandiosa sonrisa. Alzó su mano para enterrarla entre sus cabellos brillantes y los peinó en un gesto presumido.

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió con el rostro brillante—. ¡_Airen_ y yo tener cita especial!

—Ahm…

Mousse sabía que era mentira, pero trató de mostrarse apenado por ello. Pasó por alto la mirada de triunfo que le dirigió su amiga y siguió secando platos.

Ese _tic tac_ sonaba cada vez más alto en sus oídos.

—_Airen _suplicar a Shampoo por cita hoy —Le siguió explicando ella. Era evidente su gozo al regodearse en sus palabras y en el aparente dolor que estas causaban en Mousse—. Y yo decir sí, claro está —Soltó una risita al tiempo que arqueaba su cuerpo embutido en uno de sus coloridos y (extremadamente) ceñidos vestidos. Sus pechos se irguieron, su cintura se balanceó con descaro y el chico deslizó sus ojos por tal evidentes atractivos así como sabía que se esperaba de él. Por desgracia, no pudo ruborizarse—. Pero, torpe chico pato como tú no entender…

. Mousse jamás tener cita de San Valentín, ni con Shampoo ni con nadie…

Mousse la miró de soslayo.

—Deberías tener cuidado con Ranma Saotome, Shampoo —Le indicó, aunque sabía que sus palabras serían inútiles aún había algo dentro de él que le impulsaba a tratar de proteger a esa chica—. ¿Estás segura de que Ranma no está pasando este día con Akane?

Desde luego, decir eso no fue una buena idea.

Shampoo le fulminó con la mirada justo antes de propinarle un nuevo golpe, demasiado certero esta vez. Mousse quiso apartarse, pero acabó con un dolor lacerante en su mejilla y un rasguño del que salió un hilillo de sangre.

—¡Estúpido, Mousse! ¡Decir cosas estúpidas, porque ser estúpido! —Le chilló fuera de sí. En los últimos tiempos Shampoo se ponía histérica si alguien mencionaba a Akane; debería haber previsto una reacción como aquella. Mousse se sintió un poco culpable—. ¡_Airen_ amar solo a Shampoo! ¡Estar esperando por mí! —Se arrancó el delantal con furia y tras hacerlo una pelota lo arrojó al suelo—. Pato tonto, patético… ¡Acabar de limpiar y cerrar restaurante!

—Está bien… Siento haber dicho que…

Pero Shampoo salió de la cocina sin dedicarle una sola mirada más y Mousse escuchó sus pasos subir por la escalera. Después los oyó sobre su cabeza, justo antes de un portazo que hizo temblar toda la estructura.

El chico suspiró cerrando los ojos. Se apoyó en la encimera, aún le dolía la mejilla pero su corazón latía desbocado. Miró al reloj y sonrió.

—Tic tac… —canturreó.

Pero lo cortó, aún debía ser precavido.

.

.

Esperó, mientras acababa con sus tareas pendientes, oír a Shampoo salir. Sabía que después de lo furiosa que la había puesto no pasaría por la cocina para despedirse de él, por eso debía estar atento para oírla.

Sus pasos sonaron mucho más ágiles cuando bajaron las escaleras, parecían flotar al recorrer el pasillo para salir de nuevo al comedor. Mousse la siguió, con sigilo, y desde la barra la vio salir por la puerta principal a la calle. Cruzó el comedor con un par de saltos y se asomó a la cristalera para verla partir calle abajo en su bicicleta. Mousse sintió una pequeña punzada de anhelo al verla pedaleando con esa sincera sonrisa, su gloriosa melena al viento y las mejillas coloradas.

Diablos, Shampoo era muy hermosa.

Pero lo cierto es que mayor fue el alivio que sintió al perderla, por fin, de vista.

_Pobre_ pensó Mousse. _Realmente cree que ha quedado con Ranma_. Sacudió la cabeza, ajustándose más las gafas. _Y pobre Ranma_, reflexionó también. _Ojala que sus caminos no se crucen hoy._

Shampoo se había ido y no volvería al restaurante en unas cuantas horas. Eso era lo más importante.

Mousse se apresuró a colocar el cartel de cerrado y a echar los cerrojos para que ningún cliente despistado se colara a exigir comida. Rápidamente recogió la sala, colocó las sillas sobre las mesas y barrió el suelo hasta dejarlo impoluto.

Regresó a la cocina y consultó el reloj.

_¡Tic tac! ¡Tic tac!_

—Ya casi es la hora —se sorprendió. Sus mejillas se encendieron y casi se cae rodando por las escaleras al intentar subir los peldaños de dos en dos.

Llegó a su pequeña habitación y se cambió a toda prisa. Se metió por la cabeza una nueva túnica tras desprenderse de sus múltiples armas ocultas.

_No me hacen falta_ se dijo. Después se enfrentó al espejo.

Lo primero fue limpiar la sangre de su piel, eso podría asustarla. Lo logró, pero la piel seguía enrojecida y sabía que en breve se hincharía irremediablemente. Pensó que, tal vez, sería mejor llevar su cabello suelto como siempre para que este disimulara el golpe.

_Creo que… ¿a ella le gusta más si me recojo el pelo?_

Las otras veces que se habían visto lo había llevado recogido; era más práctico. Aunque nunca se había parado a pensar en cómo le gustaría más a ella; Mousse descubrió que le encantaba no tener que pensar en ese tipo de cosas para agradarla. No obstante…

_Me lo recogeré_ decidió. Y se anudó la larga cabellera negra en un moño tirante que, para desgracia suya, también hacía que sus gafas parecieran más grandes. _Diablos…_ Mousse estaba a punto de quitárselas cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta trasera.

El corazón le saltó de tal modo que tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho.

_Ya está aquí_ pensó emocionado. _Mi ángel…_

Se le escapó una sonrisa de ternura, por suerte recordó que ya no tenía que fingir porque estaba solo. Vaciló antes de moverse y entonces recordó algo.

_¡El libro!_ Se volvió hacia su cama y levantó el colchón para sacar de su escondite un bonito libro, muy bien cuidado, que apretó contra el pecho.

Una avalancha de dulces sensaciones le colmó el alma. Eso era algo que pocas veces había sentido en su vida; la deliciosa anticipación cuando sabes que algo bueno está a punto de pasarte. Mousse era, tristemente, un experto en todo lo contrario; conocía esa presión que te devora el estómago cuando sabes que el sufrimiento te ronda.

Pero ahora no. Ahora era distinto. Con _ella_ todo era distinto.

Cogió aire y bajó las escaleras.

A medio camino, volvió a oír que llamaban.

—¡Y-ya… voy! —La voz se le atascó un instante. Estaba tan emocionado que se notaba ligero. _Como si pudiera echar a volar_. Ni siquiera ese desafortunado pensamiento (que le recordó a su maldición) pudo empañar un momento tan maravilloso como aquel.

¡Y es que se sentía tan pletórico! Tanto que al llegar a la puerta necesitó respirar hondo. Su rostro se acaloró pero mostró una sonrisa ilusionada al abrirla.

—¡Hola Mousse! —Saludó la persona que estaba al otro lado. Ella también sonreía de un modo genuino y especial—. ¡Me alegra verte de nuevo!

—A mí también me alegra verte…

_Mi ángel_ recitó en su pensamiento. No podía evitar llamarla así en su cabeza, en eso se había convertido para él esa dulce persona que había llegado a su vida, sin previo aviso, para iluminarla.

Se apartó al instante y con el brazo, le indicó que pasara.

—Adelante, por favor — La joven asintió respetuosa y se adentró en el edificio. Naturalmente se dirigió a la cocina, pues ahí era donde siempre se reunían. Mousse la siguió con los ojos brillantes y sintiendo que le faltaba el aliento.

—No me he retrasado, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella, volviendo el rostro justo antes de entrar al cuarto.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo él, entrando después—. Siempre eres muy puntual…

—Oh, Mousse… —La chica le miró, agrandando sus bellos ojos—. Pero, ¿qué te ha pasado en la cara? —Se acercó a él y le miró mejor—. Se te está hinchando…

—¡Oh! Es… ¡No es nada! Solo…

La chica, que a esas alturas se movía por esa cocina con casi la misma soltura que él, se apresuró a coger un paño y empaparlo en agua fría. Lo estrujó entre sus manos para después doblarlo con cuidado y lo acercó al rostro del chico. Lo colocó con suavidad sobre la zona herida. Su expresión seguía siendo de consternación, cosa que hizo que el corazón de él se estremeciera conmovido.

—¿Ha sido Shampoo? —le preguntó.

—Me temo que dije algo que no le gustó…

—No es excusa para esto.

—¡Está bien! Yo t-te agradezco tu preocupación… —Mousse se atrevió a levantar la mano y rozar con la que ella sujetaba el trapo. Sintió que una descarga eléctrica le adormecía todo el brazo, pero ella dibujó una lenta y tierna sonrisa que le causó aún más impacto y le hizo tartamudear—. G-gracias, K-kasumi…

—No, gracias a ti por enseñarme tus recetas —Le dijo ella a su vez. Apartó la mano para extraer un pequeño librito de la cesta que llevaba y se lo tendió—. A mí familia le encantan. Estoy mejorando mucho desde que cocinamos juntos, Mousse.

—Para mí es un placer.

Intercambiaron libros de recetas y Mousse creyó ver algo más en el interior de la cesta, pero cuando Kasumi la dejó a un lado con el libro sobre ella no se le ocurrió preguntar.

—¿Tienes algo pensado para hoy? —Kasumi se sacó del bolso el delantal y se lo colocó con alegría—. ¿Algo especial?

Mousse tragó saliva, desconcertado.

—¿Especial?

—Por San Valentín, digo.

El chico se ajustó las gafas de nuevo y recuperó su libro de recetas. El libro que su madre le había dejado y que jamás se habría atrevido a prestar a nadie salvo a ese adorable ángel que le había salvado del abismo oscuro en el que había estado viviendo desde su llegada a Japón.

Los ratos que ambos compartían cocinando eran los más felices para él. Cada segundo que pasaba en presencia de esa criatura dulce y maravillosa era como un tesoro que Mousse no se creía aún merecedor de poseer.

Porque hasta que la conoció a ella, Mousse solo había soportado el dolor y el rechazo y no le había quedado más remedio que resignarse a él hasta aceptarlo como algo inevitable, casi propio de su persona.

¿Hasta qué punto, pues, podía pensar que merecía algo mejor de lo que conocía?

Kasumi, _su ángel¸_ le estaba haciendo creer que él merecía más, que él _podía_ ser más que un cegatón ridículo. Y por eso le estaría eternamente agradecido.

—Encontraré algo especial para ti —Le aseguró. Kasumi parpadeó, su semblante se ruborizó un instante y Mousse sintió el desesperado deseo de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y para siempre—. S-seguro que a-aquí hay algo…

—Bien —Kasumi agarró una cuchara y sonrió, ladeando la cabeza hacia él—. Lo preparemos juntos.

_Juntos…_

Mousse jamás había oído una palabra tan bella, tan cargada de felicidad y esperanza. Le sonó preciosa incluso en ese odioso idioma que se había visto obligado a aprender por seguir a Shampoo hasta allí. Pero no importaba, ¡ahora incluso se alegraba! Todo sonaba estupendo si era la voz de ese _ángel_ quien lo decía.

Se colocó a su lado y empezó a pasar las páginas. No le costó dar con una receta adecuada. Se la mostró a la joven y esta asintió, conforme.

—¿Prefieres cortar los ingredientes para la salsa o…?

—Decídelo tú —Le dijo Mousse—. Será como tú quieras.

Kasumi soltó una risita y asintió una vez más con la cabeza.

.

**¡Hola a todos un día más!**

**¿Qué? ¿Sorprendidos con el nuevo capítulo? ¡Me muero por saber qué os ha parecido! ^^**

—Ante todo diré que no tengo idea de cómo se me ocurrió este ship. Apareció en mi cabeza un día sin más y tras pensarlo un poco, me pareció bastante correcto. ¿Mousse y Kasumi? ¿Por qué no? Cierto es que en el manga solo lo insinúan, pero yo realmente creo que la vida de Mousse en su tribu debió ser muy dura. Por el modo en que se aferra a su amor enfermizo por Shampoo, persiguiéndola sin importar sus desprecios, casi encajándolos como si fuera algo normal… No sé, me pareció que alguien dulce y bondadosa como lo es Kasumi sería justo el tipo de persona de la que Mousse se enamoraría locamente si llegaba a darse la oportunidad de conocerla (puede que solo me lo parezca a mí). Algo distinto a Shampoo (lo más distinto posible, de hecho) que fuera una nueva **ilusión** para él, al creer ser correspondido… cosa que ya se verá, jajaja.

—Me he inventado mucho sobre el pasado de Mousse, de hecho, se me ocurrieron muchas más cosas para añadir al capítulo pero finalmente resumí para no cargarlo. Y es que con Mousse me pasa algo raro… en la serie no me decía nada, pero cuando me pongo a escribir sobre él es como que se me hace mucho más interesante, jajaja. (No sé si siempre es coherente con lo que sabemos de él).

—Este es el único fic donde he mostrado a un Mousse que ha superado sus sentimientos por Shampoo y parece listo para amar a otra chica. En mis otras historias donde él aparece suele seguir igual de obsesionado por su amiga de la infancia, a pesar de sus desprecios y rechazos porque me parece lo más coherente con su personalidad original, pero… ¡Dejemos que sea felíz por San Valentín!

**Espero que el nuevo capítulo os haya gustado ^^ Y que vayáis decidiendo cuál será vuestra pareja favorita. ¡Me encantaría saber cuál os ha gustado más al final de la historia! Aunque aún queda mucho para eso **

**Como siempre gracias por vuestras reviews ^^: **_Kariiim, Llek BM, Zaneziana, Luna Gitana, Ranma84, Juany RDZ, Rj45, BTaisho, Tear Hidden, Azucena Osuna1, Benani0125, Saotomedgo, Frida-chan, Akanita87, Graceurglsq_. **¡Y espero no dejarme a nadie! ^^ De verdad que os agradezco un montón todos vuestros comentarios, aún más ahora que no puedo responderos como merecéis. Solo espero que la historia os siga gustando y compense mi silencio, jajaja.**

**Nos vemos mañana con un nuevo capítulo de San Valentín.**

**¡Besos para todos y todas!**

—**EroLady—**


	5. No Tengo Rival

**Disclamer: **Antes que nada y como siempre; los personajes y parte de la trama, así como los lugares pertenecen a la prodigiosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los uso para divertirme sin ánimo de lucro ^^

.

.

.

**Aviso:** ¡Especial _San Valentín_! Este es un relato especial para el día de los enamorados y espero que os guste ^^ Consta de 9 capítulos y como se me ha hecho un poco largo, iré publicando uno al día a partir del día 14. ¡Disfrutar de este fic dulce y romanticón!

.

**#1cada15días.**

Aquí inicio un nuevo y rocambolesco proyecto que me tiene muy emocionada a la par que angustiada, jajaja. Publicar una historia sobre Ranma y Akane cada quince días durante todo un año. Fanfics largos, más cortos, Oneshot o lo que surja. ¡Espero poder lograrlo y que disfrutéis de ello!

**Relato 11****: 10/02—24/02**

…

**..**

**.**

**Corazones Distraídos**

(Relato especial de San Valentín)

**.**

5.

(Shampoo)

—No Tengo Rival—

.

Si había algo que Shampoo no soportaba, era que intentaran tomarla por tonta.

Desde bien pequeña había sido la amazona más prometedora de su tribu, estaba acostumbrada a inspirar temor y respecto allá a donde fuera; en ese terreno, muy pocos eran los que no quedaban intimidados al verla. Y a ella le gustaba que su reputación de poderosa guerrera la precediera.

No obstante, desde su llegada a Japón le había ocurrido que, ciertas personas, no solo no tenían en cuenta su fuerza debido a su pequeño tamaño o a la delgadez de su esbelto cuerpo. Sino que en ciertas ocasiones tomaban su belleza como un indicativo de que esta iba adornando una cabeza hueca. ¡Tenía que tener mucha paciencia con algunos comentarios que los clientes hacían sobre ella en su cara! Esos hombres eran tan soberbios que probablemente pensaban que podían decir esas cosas sin preocuparse porque ella ni siquiera los entendía.

Pero Shampoo lo entendía todo perfectamente.

De haberse dado esta situación dentro de las fronteras de su tribu, esos tipos habrían recibido un severo castigo por su atrevimiento. Shampoo solía fantasear con esas cosas mientras les seguía sirviendo copas; cortarles la lengua, por ejemplo, era uno de sus castigos favoritos.

Pero estaba en Japón, no en China. Y vivía en el _Neko Hanten_, un restaurante que pertenecía a su bisabuela a la que, por tanto, debía obedecer en todo. Su subsistencia en ese condenado país dependía de esos groseros y patéticos hombres que iban a llenarse la barriga y a bañarse la garganta en sus licores chinos. No podía ser desagradable con ellos, aunque merecieran una buena lección sobre cómo tratar a las mujeres.

Y más a una mujer como ella.

Así que Shampoo callaba, servía la comida y se contentaba con fantasear. No era suficiente para aplacar su instinto vengativo pero no tenía muchas más opciones. Si se esforzaba en pensar en su _Airen_, y en que era por él y su futura felicidad marital por lo que soportaba tantas humillaciones, conseguía soportar los días malos.

Torturar al idiota de Mousse le servía para aligerar su mal humor los días peores. O solía hacerlo…

A pesar de los insulsos esfuerzos de Mousse por disimular, Shampoo se había percatado de que algo estaba cambiando. Y no es que le importara, exactamente, saber qué. Solo se había sentido indignada ante el hecho de que ese pato estúpido creyera que podía engañarla.

¡A ella! ¡A una amazona de su nivel!

_A mí nadie me toma por tonta._

Desde hacía algún tiempo Mousse parecía ligeramente inmune a sus desprecios y desplantes. Él simulaba apenarse exagerando aún más su, ya de por sí histérico, comportamiento pero era evidente que Shampoo estaba perdiendo influencia sobre él.

O su poder.

Si bien Mousse seguía obedeciendo todas y cada una de sus órdenes y de vez en cuando aún la miraba con deseo, Shampoo había notado que el pato se pasaba más tiempo del normal ensimismado en pensamientos a los que ella no podía llegar. Sus incontables y repetitivos halagos para con la amazona se habían vuelto forzados, vacíos… Y había algo más.

_Lo del fuego._

Unas semanas atrás, Shampoo había apartado de mala manera a Mousse de los fogones para preparar una receta especial con la que pensaba impresionar a su _Airen_. Mousse apenas protestó, y con gran docilidad se parapetó en la mesa de la cocina enfrascado en sus libros de recetas. Aunque la chica no fue totalmente consciente del significado que podía tener un cambio de actitud como ese, sí que se sintió ligeramente molesta por su desapego tan gratuito.

—Bisabuela y yo decidir platos del menú —Le recordó con severidad. No se molestó en volver el rostro hacia el chico, debía estar concentrada en la preparación especial que tenía entre manos—. No saber por qué Mousse estudiar tanto… Tú cocinas, nosotras decimos.

Mousse no respondió. Shampoo sonrió maliciosa, imaginándose al chico asintiendo con la cabeza sobre los libros pero entonces le oyó sisear por lo bajo los nombres de varios ingredientes.

_¿Por qué sigue? ¡¿Acaso no oírme?!_

—¡Mousse! ¡Pato sordo! —Ahora sí se volvió hacia él y al chico no le quedó más remedio que alzar la cara para mirarla. Tenía un semblante confuso… pero no podía ser que la hubiera estado ignorando—. ¡Tú solo cocinar lo que Shampoo decir!

Mousse se ajustó las gafas que, curiosamente, llevaba puestas. Murmuró un "Sí" y esperó a que la amazona dejara de mirarle. La chica regresó a sus fogones con un regusto de insatisfacción. Sí, Mousse obedecía pero… Algo había cambiado.

Ya no respondía con la misma rapidez, ni del modo complaciente de antes.

A los pocos segundos, Shampoo captó el susurrante sonido del lápiz rasgando la hoja de nuevo y una cólera súbita estalló en ella.

—¡¿No escuchar lo que digo cuando…?! —Shampoo fue a apartar el cazo del fuego para poder regañar a Mousse con toda su atención, pero sin darse cuenta lo tomó con la mano desprotegida y se quemó. El dolor lacerante del fuego le partió la mano en dos e hizo temblar su brazo, pero por supuesto ella no gritó. Apretó los dientes y soportó las primeras oleadas de dolor, las peores, hasta que fueron pasando.

Parpadeó tratando de aguantar. ¡Todo era culpa de Mousse!

_¡Se va a enterar!_

—¡Mousse, rápido! —Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Shampoo se giró, confusa y descubrió que el chico volvía a estar inmerso en sus libros de recetas—. ¡Mousse!

—¡Ah! ¿Qué…? —Por fin la miró. Primero su expresión colérica, después el modo en que se sujetaba la mano—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

¡Ni siquiera lo había visto! Shampoo quiso estamparle el cazo hirviendo en su cabezota pero vaciló porque… Aunque Mousse se había puesto en pie y fruncía las cejas, se percató de que su expresión no era de horror o miedo. Ahí fue que Shampoo terminó de darse cuenta de que algo raro estaba ocurriéndole.

En otro tiempo, Mousse ya habría salido corriendo a por el botiquín. En otro tiempo él habría estado revoloteando a su alrededor, sin quitarle los ojos de encima de modo que ella no habría tenido ni que pedir su ayuda.

_Pato tonto… ¿qué estás ocultando?_

—Te traeré el botiquín…

—¡No necesario ser! ¡Estúpido Mousse! —Le respondió enfadada. Se irguió con la cabeza muy alta y añadió—. Sola, puedo.

—Pero Shampoo…

—¡¿Sordo ser, además de estúpido?! ¡No querer tu ayuda!

Mousse entreabrió la boca, pero la cerró en seguida. Sus ojos se desviaron al tiempo que apretaba un puño, pero finalmente fue solo cansancio lo que despunto en su mirada.

—Como quieras.

Recogió sus libros y sus cosas de la mesa y se marchó de la cocina sin más.

_¿Cómo… quieras?_ Shampoo permaneció tan perpleja que el dolor se anestesió lo suficiente como para soportarlo. _¡¿Cómo quieras?!_ ¡Jamás había recibido una respuesta tan grosera de ese idiota! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!

Aun así, Shampoo resopló y dejó ir una sonrisa. Entendió que Mousse no iba en serio, no _podía_; y esperó un rato, sin moverse, convencida de que él regresaría con el botiquín disculpándose y suplicándole que le dejara curarla.

Estaba segura… No cabía esperar nada distinto.

Mas aquel día, Mousse no regresó. Y Shampoo, más confusa todavía, tuvo que subir las escaleras hasta el baño y curarse sola la mano. Para cuando quiso vendarse los dedos quemados volvía a estar tan enfadada que incluso se hizo daño.

.

.

Si no hubiese sido imposible, Shampoo se habría planteado que el absoluto y enfermizo amor que Mousse le prodigaba se estaba agotando. Ese iba a ser siempre un amor no correspondido, claro; pero Shampoo sabía que ahí residía la fuente de su poder sobre el chico y solo por eso no estaba dispuesta a perderlo.

Mousse como hombre era del todo inservible y por tanto, su destino era acabar solo.

_Lástima ser_ pensaba Shampoo a veces sin un atisbo de compasión. No lo decía ella, así eran las leyes de su tribu. Mousse había tenido mala suerte, en cambio ella había sido afortunada. Y justamente por eso tenía el total convencimiento de que, como amazona, merecía mucho más. Merecía un marido fuerte y apuesto como Ranma; lo que no quitaba que, igualmente se merecía la adoración y servidumbre de alguien inferior como Mousse.

Por eso las cosas no debían cambiar.

_Lo que ocurre_ pensó Shampoo aquel día de San Valentín. _Yo querer saber._

De modo que, después de observar la torpeza que gobernaba el ánimo de Mousse ese día y la forma tan poco sutil en que había intentado librarse de ella, Shampoo cogió su bicicleta y pedaleó alrededor de la calle en círculos para después regresar al _Neko Hanten._

Oculta tras una esquina fue testigo de la rapidez con que Mousse colocó el cartel de cerrado en la puerta y después, recogía el comedor. El chico desapareció en el interior del edificio y Shampoo, con el ceño fruncido, dejó la bicicleta en su lugar para después registrar los alrededores. No encontró nada sospechoso, así que buscó un buen lugar para vigilar las entradas del restaurante y esperó pacientemente.

En realidad, no muy pacientemente. Lo que más deseaba era descubrir lo que ese pato se traía entre manos cuanto antes y después salir en busca de su _Airen_.

A los pocos minutos, una figura solitaria que cargaba una cesta en su brazo derecho llegó caminando tranquilamente por la calle para dirigirse, no a la puerta principal, sino a la entrada que se encontraba oculta en el callejón.

Shampoo arrugó la nariz y de un grácil salto se acercó más.

Se trataba de Kasumi Tendo, una de las hermanas de la violenta Akane. Contempló, todavía confusa, como la joven recién llegada llamaba a la puerta de atrás de su casa. Mousse apareció poco después, con una sonrisa extraña y el pelo recogido de un modo que a Shampoo le llamó aún más la atención. La dejó entrar y ambos desaparecieron en el interior del restaurante.

_Extraño ser_ se dijo ella.

Se rozó la barbilla con una mano y trató de imaginar alguna razón por la cual esos dos hubiesen quedado para verse en una actitud, cuanto menos, sospechosa. Miró al cielo, repasó lo que había visto y lo que sabía… Pero no tardó demasiado en decidir que no tenía ninguna importancia.

Kasumi Tendo no suponía una amenaza de ningún tipo.

Que Mousse se reuniera con alguien a sus espaldas, podría haber sido indicativo de que estuviera planeando algo contra ella. Pero si la persona en cuestión era Kasumi Tendo…

_Si la mediana ser… quizás_ reflexionó Shampoo. Nabiki Tendo, con sus chantajes y maquinaciones malévolas sí podía dar problemas, pero la mayor no. Kasumi tenía un temperamento parecido al de un animalillo cualquiera; era sumisa y complaciente como una mascota y ni siquiera creía que fuera capaz de atacar a nadie en caso de verse en problemas.

_No importar a mí._

Si el tonto de Mousse tramaba algo contra ella no podía haber buscado una aliada más inútil.

_Quizás… ¿Plan ser de chica violenta contra Shampoo?_

¿Podía ser que Akane estuviera usando a su hermana para contactar con Mousse y trazar un plan contra ella?

Aquello era algo demasiado retorcido para la mente tan simple de Mousse, y decididamente, también para la de Akane. ¡No había por qué preocuparse! De modo que Shampoo decidió olvidarlo y centrarse en sus planes de San Valentín.

_¡Airen!_ Pensó, repentinamente ilusionada.

De su bolsillo sacó un paquetito perfectamente envuelto. Aunque no pensaba doblegarse a aprender las estúpidas tradiciones de ese país, pues cuando Ranma y ella se casaran, se marcharían a China y por tanto, no tenía sentido molestarse. Por ser una ocasión especial, la amazona había investigado un poco y había preparado chocolates de San Valentín para él.

Sabía que cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer a través de la cocina tendría un valor añadido para Ranma, puesto que Akane era inútil en esa disciplina. Estaba segura de que en cuanto el chico probara sus deliciosos bombones le declararía su amor eterno.

Sonrió feliz y volvió a guardarlos en su bolsillo.

_Bien, ahora…_ Colocó las manos en su cintura_… ¿Dónde quedar con Airen?_

Era San Valentín, luego debían haber quedado en algún lugar porque para eso estaban enamorados y…

_¿Estás segura de que Ranma no está pasando este día con Akane?_

Las insidiosas palabras de Mousse regresaron a su mente y Shampoo chilló de frustración, maldiciendo a ese celoso pato que no era capaz de mantener su pico cerrado.

¡¿Cómo iba a estar su _Airen_ pasando el día con otra mujer?! ¡Y con esa violenta y nada atractiva chica! Era ridículo… ¡Ella había quedado con Ranma! Estaba segura, porque era lo más lógico. Solo que no se acordaba del sitio donde el chico le había dicho que se reunirían.

Solo necesitaba pensar un poco.

_¡Aiya, claro ser! ¡Nosotros en el dojo, quedar!_

¡Por supuesto! ¡Ahora sí que se acordaba! Perfectamente… Ranma y ella habían acordado reunirse en su casa para después ir juntos en una cita. ¡Allí la estaba esperando! Y Shampoo podría darle sus chocolates, Ranma los comería delante de Akane y así le dejaría claro de una vez quien era su auténtica esposa. Después saldrían de la mano para pasar juntos ese día tan especial.

_San Valentín… día de los enamorados ser, después de todo._

.

.

Shampoo cayó en el jardín trasero de los Tendo, con la misma ferocidad que un halcón lo hace sobre algún diminuto animal indefenso. Flexionó sus rodillas y se apoyó con una mano para no perder el equilibrio, pero se incorporó con un gracioso salto y esbozó su sonrisa más deslumbrante en dirección a las puertas abiertas del comedor.

—¡_Ni_ _hao_! —exclamó con alegría.

Pero nadie respondió pues el comedor estaba vacío.

_¿Eh?_

Era ciertamente extraño llegar a esa casa y encontrársela tan vacía y silenciosa. Especialmente esa habitación que era como el corazón de la propiedad; los patriarcas acostumbraban a estar siempre echados sobre la mesa viendo la televisión o en el pasillo de madera que daba al jardín jugando a la luz del sol. O si no ese viejo maestro pervertido que andaba siempre armando jaleo.

Pero ese día el lugar parecía desierto.

No obstante, la amazona atravesó las puertas y se asomó para asegurarse mejor. Sí, esa habitación estaba vacía. Y no, no se oía ni un sonido… Pero eso no significaba que no hubiera nadie.

_Airen estar_ se dijo, convencida._ Por mí, esperar._

Salió del comedor y subió las escaleras con sigilo. No es que a los habitantes de esa casa pareciera importarles mucho que otras personas ajenas entraran sin preguntar, pero tampoco quería llamar la atención de nadie. Solo le interesaba encontrar a Ranma, de modo que se dirigió a su habitación en primer lugar.

Entró de un saltito y sonriente de nuevo.

—_¡Airen!_ —Canturreó tontamente, pero también la encontró vacía.

_¡Maldición!_

El cuarto estaba revuelto, como si Ranma hubiera salido a toda prisa. Sus ropas estaban esparcidas por el suelo, el futón no había sido recogido. Shampoo sonrió y se dejó caer sobre las sabanas hundiendo la nariz en la almohada. El inconfundible aroma de su _Airen_ le acarició la nariz.

Recordó esas veces en que se había escabullido en plena noche del restaurante para dormir con él. Le apetecía volver a hacerlo; estar en los brazos de su _Airen, _sintiendo sus latidos a través de la unión de sus cuerpos y su respiración sosegada acariciándola la frente.

Shampoo soltó una risita, ruborizada. Todo su cuerpo respondió palpitando, excitado ante esa posibilidad.

—¿Dónde estar?—se preguntó, abrazando la almohada contra su pecho.

De pronto, escuchó un sonido en el pasillo y su corazón dio un brinco, exaltado.

—¡_Airen!—_exclamó y se precipitó a la puerta.

Por suerte se detuvo antes de salir de golpe, porque no se trataba de Ranma.

Shampoo observó a la mediana de los Tendo salir del cuarto de baño con una sonrisa triunfal y el pelo mojado. Tiraba de la mano de una segunda persona que caminaba como a trompicones tras ella, con el rostro totalmente rojo y una expresión agitada. Se pararon en mitad del pasillo y la chica se giró hacia Ryoga que dio un respingo. Nabiki estiró un dedo, le susurró algo que Shampoo fue incapaz de entender y le dio un toquecito con el dedo sobre la nariz.

Ryoga, aunque parecía imposible, logró sonrojarse más aún.

_¿Eh?_ Shampoo ladeó la cabeza, dubitativa. Observó la escena sin sentirse avergonzada aunque la clara intimidad que emanaba de ella debió hacerla retroceder. En cualquier caso, la chica se sintió ligeramente desconcertada

_¿Juntos… estar?_ No es que fuera de su incumbencia, pero le llamó la atención. Nabiki Tendo no era una mujer atractiva, en su opinión. Tenía el rostro afilado, las facciones duras, un cuerpo esmirriado y larguirucho. Y sin embargo, a Shampoo le sorprendió la mirada de adoración que le dirigió el chico. _¿En serio… guapa parecer?_

Por lo general, no había ninguna mujer que Shampoo encontrara más hermosa que ella misma, pero… _Algo verle_, pensó encogiéndose de hombros.

_No todos hombres, aspirar a alguien como Shampoo pueden._

Las manos de Ryoga temblaron justo antes de agarrar a la castaña por la cintura y atraerla hacia él. La chica soltó una risotada divertida y recibió con evidente gusto el beso ansioso que el chico le dio. Avanzaron, tambaleantes, por el pasillo sin separarse hasta que la espalda de la chica dio contra la puerta de su habitación. Entonces ella le detuvo para abrir la puerta y ambos se precipitaron dentro.

_Oh…_

Shampoo, con el rostro colorado, sintió que la sangre de todo su cuerpo ardía con ansias. También experimentó un repentino acceso de envidia y ella realmente odiaba esa sensación. Volvió a pensar en su _Airen_.

_Nosotros… ¿no?_ Trató de recordar con todas sus fuerzas alguna ocasión en la que Ranma y ella se hubieran dejado llevar por la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro. Pero nada acudió a su mente. Hundió más la cabeza en la almohada y se forzó a recordar pero… nada. _¡Yo no recordar!_ Y sin embargo, algo en su cabeza la decía que _eso_ debía haber pasado entre ellos. Al fin y al cabo, era su _Airen_.

_¿Por qué no recordar?_

Soltó aire y, aún un tanto confusa, se dijo que no importaba. Le esperaba una cita romántica ese día y Ranma y ella podrían hacer lo que quisieran para demostrarse su amor.

Soltó la almohada y salió al pasillo. Intentó ignorar los sonidos que huían por debajo de la puerta de Nabiki cuando pasó por delante rumbo a las escaleras y también el hecho, aún más sospechoso e hiriente, de haber visto la habitación de Akane vacía a través de su puerta entreabierta.

Shampoo sintió una punzada en el pecho.

Akane no estaba en casa. Su _Airen_ tampoco.

_¿Estás segura de que Ranma no está pasando este día con Akane?_

¡No, no! ¡Imposible!

Ni siquiera iba a considerar esa idea tan absurda. Pero… seguía sin poder recordar ninguna ocasión en la que Ranma y ella hubieran…

Sintió una nueva punzada, pero la ignoró.

Bajó los escalones pensando que simplemente había equivocado el lugar de encuentro con Ranma. Sería que él le había dicho otro sitio y ella se había olvidado, nada más. Últimamente olvidaba algunas cosas.

Además aquella casa tan enorme pero tan silenciosa comenzó a agobiarla. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera nadie? ¡¿Todo el mundo había salido por San Valentín?!

Pasó por delante de la cocina pero ningún sonido u olor escapó por la puerta. Por supuesto, Kasumi tampoco estaba allí porque… estaba con Mousse. En su restaurante.

Sintió, entonces, un molesto picor que acechó sus brazos y su cara cuando el aire del exterior la recibió al salir nuevamente al jardín. Lo ignoró también y saltó el muro para aterrizar sobre el tejado más próximo. Y siguió saltando hasta alejarse de esa casa, pero el picor no se desvaneció. Tenía que encontrar a Ranma, seguro que la estaba esperando en algún sitio. Debía encontrarle y darle el chocolate para que supiera que le amaba con todas sus fuerzas y que algún día se casarían.

Tenía que hacerlo.

_¿Por qué pato tonto y chica Tendo reunirse?_ Se preguntó repentinamente. _¿Qué tener que hablar? ¡Ellos planear algo contra Shampoo!_

Aunque no se le ocurría qué podía ser por más que pensaba y eso la molestaba porque… ¡Como amazona que era debía estar alerta siempre!

Sin embargo, mientras Shampoo saltaba prácticamente volando sobre los cielos de Nerima sin que ninguna idea apareciera en su cabecita, lo que sí volvieron fueron los detalles a los que, un rato antes, no había prestado atención pero que su cerebro sí había registrado.

La imagen se representó ante sus ojos como si se tratara de una fotografía. Podía ver ahora, con gran nitidez, la actitud nerviosa de Mousse al abrir la puerta trasera del restaurante para recibir a Kasumi. Nervioso sí, y eso cuando era evidente que la esperaba. También estaba esa sonrisa embobada con que la había saludado o el gesto entre torpe y galante con que la invitó a entrar.

_¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacer quieren en mi restaurante?_

Era obvio que habían quedado en reunirse allí una vez que el lugar estuviera vacío, a espaldas del resto del mundo. ¿Quién hace eso? Solo los conspiradores que traman algo.

Claro que, si se trataba de urdir un plan en contra suya, Shampoo no entendía que Kasumi se hubiera presentado allí con un bonito vestido y con el pelo arreglado y brillante. Aunque como amazona Shampoo sabía las ventajas de usar la belleza para distraer al enemigo, Kasumi Tendo no parecía preparada para ningún tipo de enfrentamiento. Aunque…

_¡Cesta! ¿No llevar cesta sospechosa?_ Shampoo se preguntó entonces qué llevaba ahí dentro. ¿Algún tipo de arma? Pero seguía sin tener ningún sentido. La mayor de los Tendo era la menos dada a la violencia; ni siquiera parecía interesarse nunca lo suficiente como para intervenir en los líos en los que sus hermanas se metían.

Ella siempre se quedaba al margen. En un segundo plano.

Entonces… ¿Por qué había ido a encontrarse con Mousse? ¡Tenía que ser algo contra ella! No era posible que esa mujer y el estúpido pato medio ciego se hubiesen hecho amigos y…

Shampoo soltó una risotada ante esa idea que ni siquiera permitió que llegara a formarse del todo en su mente. Se deshizo en carcajadas muy a gusto hasta que sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire y después se frotó los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Había tenido que detener su avance y se encontraba en lo alto de un edifico. Se dejó caer sobre el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y resopló.

_No, no, no_ pensó, recobrando la respiración. _Mousse tonto, él no tener amigos._

¿Cómo se le podía haber ocurrido una idea tan rematadamente absurda?

_Perder más tiempo con esto, no puedo_ se dijo. Y se puso en pie, asomándose al borde del edificio en el que estaba para otear el horizonte. Rápidamente su ánimo se ensombreció y acabó dejando salir un pequeño suspiro.

_Airen… ¿dónde estar?_

Aunque aún le molestaba no saber qué se traían Mousse y Kasumi entre manos, era mucho peor imaginarse a su pobre _Airen_ solo, esperándola en algún lugar de la ciudad a que ella le encontrara para celebrar juntos ese día tan especial. Ranma debía estar deseoso por probar su chocolate.

_¡¿Airen?!_

De pronto, lo vio.

En su errático viaje por los tejados de la ciudad pensando en Mousse, Shampoo había llegado sin darse cuenta al centro de Nerima. Un lugar muy transitado por los habitantes porque allí se concentraban el mayor número de tiendas y establecimientos. Y justamente, frente al edificio donde ella se había detenido a descansar, había una preciosa heladería cuyo escaparate estaba decorado con la más llamativa y exagerada parafernalia de San Valentín.

Había un anuncio enorme que decía: _¡Venid a probar nuestro especial de San Valentín! ¡Precios exclusivos para las parejas de enamorados!_

Cuando Shampoo vio a Ranma salir por la puerta, estuvo segura de que esa heladería era el lugar donde el chico le había propuesto quedar. ¡Sí, ahora sí que se acordaba y estaba segura! Tomarían juntos un helado, cogidos de la mano y después…

—¿Qué?

Akane Tendo salió justo detrás de Ranma.

_¡¿Qué hacer chica violenta aquí?!_ Se preguntó Shampoo, furiosa._ ¡Seguir Airen, estropear nuestra cita romántica!_

Y no solo se había atrevido a perseguir a su _Airen_ hasta allí, sino que además lo había hecho vestida de un modo ridículo.

_Ella no poder compararse con Shampoo._

Era evidente que Akane había intentado arreglarse un poco más de lo habitual, pero el resultado había sido patético. La amazona sonrió burlona observándola; incluso en la distancia podía ver que ella era mucho más hermosa llevando uno de sus simples vestidos chinos que la joven Tendo emperifollada de arriba abajo.

_Airen despacharla en cuanto ver a Shampoo_.

Por un instante, esos pensamientos y el increíble convencimiento de que eran reales, lograron apaciguar el ánimo de la amazona. No es que le hiciera gracia ver a otra chica junto a su _Airen_; tampoco le gustaba la idea (descubrió justo en ese instante) de que hubiera otra mujer en su restaurante. Pero Shampoo no dudaba, no se ponía celosa, no sentía inseguridad. La habían inculcado una férrea determinación y el convencimiento de que gracias a su superior belleza y fuerza podía obtener todo lo que quería.

_Así ser_ se dijo muy segura.

El amor de Ranma y también el de Mousse le pertenecían por derecho, y ninguna Tendo era rival para ella.

_Airen querer huir_ adivinó ella. Los dos jóvenes se habían detenido frente a la puerta de la heladería y Ranma parecía balbucear algo de forma nerviosa. _Yo librar de ella cuando…_

Los ojos de Shampoo se abrieron de par en par y sus labios se separaron de pura incredulidad. Fue consciente, entonces, de un único y débil pensamiento que quiso resonar entre las paredes de su cerebro justo antes de que todo se desconectara ahí dentro.

Parpadeó, incrédula y al volver a mirar lo vio todo rojo ante ella.

En sus manos, agarrotadas, aparecieron sus bomboris. Resopló con fuerza, como una bestia que se dispone a atacar y sin más, echó a correr. Dio un fuerte salto y flexionó las rodillas para aterrizar a unos pocos metros de la heladería.

Ante sus ojos estaba su presa y como amazona que era, debía darla caza y destruirla.

Levantó un brazo sintiendo como un grito de guerra desgarraba su pecho, abriéndose paso a través de su garganta. Lanzó su bombori y oyó el estrépito que ocasionó al fallar.

Entonces, dio un nuevo salto y comenzó la pelea.

.

**¡Hola! ¡Un día más, un capítulo más! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Bueno, no todo el mundo iba a ser feliz este día de San Valentín (cof, cof y menos la perturbada de Shampoo, cof cof) ^^**

—Creo que este ha sido el capítulo más difícil de escribir del relato. Incluso me ha costado ponerle título y de hecho no sé la de veces que lo he cambiado. Para Shampoo, había pensado escribir sobre la incertidumbre; ella ve algo sobre Mousse que la inquieta, pero no sabe qué es… Pero en seguida me dije que esta chica es demasiado egoísta como para preocuparse así. Y según escribía descubrí que de lo que más hablaba este capítulo era de la **negación**. Se niega a ver la realidad (lo sé, os recuerda un poco a Ukyo); se niega a creer que Mousse haya dejado de amarla y prefiere pensar que planea algo contra ella con Kasumi (¬¬), se niega a aceptar que Ranma no la ha invitado a salir por San Valentín y prefiere pensar que ella ha olvidado dónde… He intentado ir más allá de lo que fui con Ukyo en el fic "Perdedora" porque considero que Shampoo está mucho peor de la cabeza… Allá donde Ukyo fantaseaba con un futuro improbable a causa de detalles ambiguos que veía, Shampoo directamente se inventa incluso cosas que no han pasado para que todo sea como ella quiere.

—Además siempre he visto a Shampoo, entre otras cosas, increíblemente **egocéntrica**. Igual que creo que Mousse tuvo una vida dura en la tribu, creo que Shampoo era, poco menos, que la estrella del lugar y por eso tiene ese ego. Al final creo que acerté con el título; ella cree que no tiene rival, es la más fuerte, la más guapa, la más… ¡Todo! Y eso egocentrismo es justamente una de las razones por las que es incapaz de ver la realidad.

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado aunque esta vez la protagonista haya sido Shampoo ¬¬ ¿Qué os va pareciendo el fic? ¡Espero que lo estéis disfrutando y aunque haya metido aquí muchas de las locuras que se me pasan por la cabeza os siga pareciendo coherente!**

**No me canso de agradeceros todos vuestros comentarios: **_Juany Rdz, Graceurglsq, Cynthiagurud, Gwen Olvera, Rj45, Zaneziana, Tear Hidden, Luna Gitana, Benani0125, James Birdsong, Saotomedgo, Kariiiim, Frida-chan, Ranma84, BTaisho. _**¡Muchas gracias a todos una vez más! ^^**

**Nos vemos mañana con un nuevo capítulo, una nueva protagonista… ¡Besotes a todos y a todas!**

—**EroLady—**


	6. Con Todo Lo Que Tengo

**Disclamer: **Antes que nada y como siempre; los personajes y parte de la trama, así como los lugares pertenecen a la prodigiosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los uso para divertirme sin ánimo de lucro ^^

.

.

.

**Aviso:** ¡Especial _San Valentín_! Este es un relato especial para el día de los enamorados y espero que os guste ^^ Consta de 9 capítulos y como se me ha hecho un poco largo, iré publicando uno al día a partir del día 14. ¡Disfrutar de este fic dulce y romanticón!

.

**#1cada15días.**

Aquí inicio un nuevo y rocambolesco proyecto que me tiene muy emocionada a la par que angustiada, jajaja. Publicar una historia sobre Ranma y Akane cada quince días durante todo un año. Fanfics largos, más cortos, Oneshot o lo que surja. ¡Espero poder lograrlo y que disfrutéis de ello!

**Relato 11****: 10/02—24/02**

…

**..**

**.**

**Corazones Distraídos**

(Relato especial de San Valentín)

**.**

6.

(Kasumi)

—Con Todo Lo Que Tengo—

.

Kasumi Tendo nunca había tenido novio.

Era una joven sumamente hermosa, con un alma cándida y un gusto natural por ayudar y complacer a los demás pues, ella misma, disfrutaba infinitamente viendo a otras personas siendo felices. Y aunque a lo largo de su vida tuvo diversos pretendientes que se acercaron a ella atraídos por su belleza y su dulzura natural, la realidad era que ninguno de ellos se atrevió finalmente a dar el paso de declararle su amor.

De entre todos ellos Kasumi solía recordar con más melancolía que al resto al bueno del doctor Tofú. Un hombre encantador, aunque muy nervioso y particular, que había cuidado de la salud de su hermanita pequeña por años y con el que Kasumi se sentía en deuda por ello. A veces le visitaba para llevarle galletas horneadas por ella misma como agradecimiento y si tenía la oportunidad de ayudarle en algo, lo hacía sin dudar. Kasumi pensaba que ser agradecida es de las cosas más importantes de la vida.

También pensaba que no estaba bien juzgar a nadie, por lo que veía con diversión el errático comportamiento que dominaba al doctor cada vez que ella aparecía por su consulta sin preguntarse el motivo. Y posiblemente no lo habría adivinado nunca si Akane no lo hubiese revelado.

—Es porque le gustas a Tofú —Le dijo un día. Charlaban de cosas sin importancia cuando el nombre del médico surgió sin más—. Está enamorado de ti.

_Enamorado._

Kasumi había oído antes esas palabras: _está enamorado de ti._ Por lo que a esas alturas de la vida, se le hizo difícil aceptarlas sin más; era lógico para ella dudar. Otras veces creyó ver signos de amor en otros chicos que la rondaban y había albergado esperanzas para después descubrir que esos mismos chicos que tanto la halagaban y se acercaban a ella, terminaban por alejarse cuando ella al fin respondía a sus gestos.

No obstante, esta vez, parecía ser cierto. Tofú se ponía de los nervios al verla y eso era un síntoma muy claro de enamoramiento. Balbuceaba, temblaba, se reía sin parar; llegaba incluso a manejarse como un verdadero lunático por horas mientras ella anduviera cerca.

_Tal vez sí…_ pensó ella, permitiéndose creer una vez más. _Quizás esta vez sí sea…_

Se sintió halagada. Incluso, ilusionada y emocionada. Y pensó en corresponder a las buenas actitudes del doctor aumentando sus visitas a la consulta, interesándose por su día y añadiendo algún que otro comentario halagador en sus charlas con él. Kasumi quiso, con todo ello, alentar ese amor, esperando así que por una vez, este culminara en una declaración romántica que ella aceptaría.

Sin embargo…

—¿Qué? —Kasumi estaba fregando los platos cuando Akane apareció por la puerta de la cocina para darle la noticia—. Pero… ¿a qué te refieres con que Tofú… se ha ido? ¿De… viaje?

La expresión de su hermanita no podía ser más desoladora.

—No creo… La consulta está cerrada y a través de la ventana se ve que… bueno, parece vacía.

—¿Vacía?

Akane la miró angustiada.

—Yo creí que… al menos se habría despedido de ti —Bajó el rostro y apretó los labios—. Lo siento, Kasumi. Lo siento mucho.

—¡Oh! —La mayor se forzó a sonreír y sacudió la cabeza. Lo último del mundo que haría sería preocupar a Akane más de lo necesario—. Estoy segura de que quiso despedirse de todos pero… debió surgirle algo inesperado.

—Pero Kasumi…

—¡Todo está bien! La vida de los médicos es así, ¿no crees?

Tofú se fue.

Kasumi se acercó a la consulta un par de días más tarde, aprovechando una salida para hacer recados y acercó el rostro al cristal de la puerta para escrutar el interior. No había nada allí; ni muebles, ni los viejos carteles de Tofú con sus proverbios, ni siquiera su simpático esqueleto… Se lo había llevado todo dejando atrás ese lugar hueco.

Y a ella, por supuesto.

No fue hasta que estuvo de vuelta en su casa, sentada a la mesa de su cocina, que percibió la profunda inquietud que se había apoderado de ella. Era distinto a las otras veces; con Tofú había estado tan segura de que las cosas serían distintas que ahora se encontraba demasiado perpleja, impresionada, confusa…

_¿Acaso hice algo mal? ¿O pude haber hecho algo más? ¿No fui lo bastante amable, atenta…?_

Reflexionó un buen rato, recordando todas las conversaciones, el modo en que Tofú la sonreía… y pensó también en todos los otros chicos. Lo mismo se repetía una y otra vez sin que ella entendiera que era lo que hacía mal. Empezó a sentirse triste y no le gustó. De modo que, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, se obligó a sonreír.

—Será que no estoy hecha para el amor —Entendió al fin. Logró decirlo sin la más leve nota de dolor o amargura en su voz. Pero necesitó decirlo en voz alta—. No pasa nada, no todos estamos hechos para que nos amen de esa forma —No debía caer en la resignación, sino en la _aceptación_—. He hecho todo lo que he podido, pero… —Los hombres no la querían de esa forma. Era tan simple como inevitable—. Está bien. Aún puedo ser feliz…

Pensó, entonces, en su familia que sí la amaba y Kasumi aprendió que no estaba en su ánimo dejarse abatir por algo que no tenía solución.

_Sí, así puedo ser feliz_ se convenció.

Sí, ella _sabía_ cómo. En verdad era una persona muy afortunada con la vida que llevaba y era, también, más inteligente centrar su pensamiento y sus energías en todo lo bueno que tenía a su alcance en lugar de lamentarse por lo que no.

Por eso, cuando otros hombres se acercaron mostrando ese mismo interés por ella, Kasumi cambió su proceder. Reprimió sus esperanzas y aunque fue amable y agradable como siempre, siguió su camino sin intentar complicarse. Los chicos desistían mucho más rápido y se iban, pero era mucho menos desconcertante y doloroso para ella, por lo que Kasumi se convenció de que hacía lo correcto.

Hasta que conoció a Mousse.

Desde el inicio, Kasumi sentía que la amistad de Mousse era un maravilloso regalo que la vida le había hecho sin que se lo esperara. Había conocido, al fin a alguien con quien compartir su amor por la cocina y significaba aún más para ella porque ambos tenían en común muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, ambos habían aprendido a cocinar de sus madres, atesoraban con esmero sus libros de recetas caseras y las recordaban con amor al cocinar.

Esto hacía que Mousse lograra entenderla de un modo desconocido para ella. Kasumi, en su humildad, no solía dar su opinión, se mantenía en un segundo plano y estaba acostumbrada a que todos vieran su dedicación en la cocina como algo simple únicamente destinado a alimentar a otros. Nadie entendía la importancia que tenía para ella y a menudo se burlaban si trataba de expresarlo.

Pero Mousse no, _él era como ella._ La comprendía, la animaba… solo con ver la enorme concentración con que su amigo estudiaba las recetas, preparaba los ingredientes o armaba los platos hacía que Kasumi supiera cuán importante era para él. Se quedaba como tonta mirando la destreza con que organizaba todo; a veces incluso se ruborizaba cuando el chico se remangaba e inclinaba su rostro sobre la tabla de cortar, entrecerrando sus ojos claros, atento a cualquier detalle.

Era como contemplar a un artista creando una obra de arte.

Y al mismo tiempo, el chico era tan generoso y amable con ella. El día en que Mousse le habló de su madre y se empeñó en prestarle su querido libro de recetas Kasumi se quedó hasta altas horas de la madrugada repasándolo con sumo cuidado, siendo consciente de la confianza que Mousse había puesto en ella. Cuando releía las notas de la madre del chico que le había dirigido expresamente a él, Kasumi sintió un nudo en la garganta y un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

¿No era maravilloso haber encontrado a alguien con quien compartir tanto?

Antes de darse cuenta, Kasumi esperaba con verdadera emoción los días en que se encontraría con él, en que intercambiarían recetas y anécdotas de su vida. Su amistad creció rápidamente, volviéndose más y más profunda hasta el día en que Kasumi descubrió, con cierto desasosiego, que los sentimientos de Mousse por ella podían estar tomando un nuevo rumbo.

Uno peligroso que podía poner fin a esa amistad que tanto significaba para ella.

Para cuando aquello ocurrió, Mousse y ella habían adquirido tal pericia cocinando juntos que apenas necesitaban palabras para comunicarse. Después de interpretar juntos la receta y establecer las tareas, solían maniobrar en silencio y solo necesitaban de miradas y sonrisas para indicar al otro lo que precisaban en cada momento.

A Kasumi le agradaba tanto haber llegado a semejante nivel de entendimiento con alguien que no era capaz de borrar su sonrisa. Se balanceaba entre esa emoción contenida y la calma que le producía aquel silencio mágico amenizado con el suave _chup chup_ de la olla al fuego.

Si bien era cierto que Mousse llevaba unos días algo nervioso, ella no había reparado realmente en ello. El chico tenía una torpeza natural que a veces era más evidente que otras, pero a ella le resultaba de algún modo encantadora.

Cuando el guiso estuvo en su punto, Kasumi recogió un poco y lo acercó al rostro de su amigo. Mousse se tensó ante el gesto y su semblante se ruborizó con intensidad.

—Pruébalo —Le animó ella sin dar mayor importancia a ese hecho. Mousse, tan rígido estaba, que apenas pudo hacer un leve asentimiento. Por desgracia, cuando la chica acercó aún más la mano a su boca, él se echó a temblar y acabó derramando el guiso.

—¡Ah! —Kasumi dejó escapar una exclamación cuando el guiso caliente le quemó los dedos.

_Menos mal que no lo ha probado_ se dijo ella. _No me había dado cuenta de lo caliente que estaba._

Mousse reaccionó casi saltando sobre el suelo, agitado.

—¡Oh, cuánto lo siento! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Le dijo una y otra vez, muy preocupado. Miró a todas partes y se precipitó a la pila en busca de un paño empapado en agua fría—. Lo siento, lo siento mucho…

—No es nada, Mousse —dijo ella, afable como siempre—. Cuando se cocina, ya se sabe…

Pero Mousse sacudía la cabeza una y otra vez. Tomó la mano de la joven y se la llevó a los ojos; después aplicó el paño con sumo cuidado a los dedos quemados arrancando un suspiro de alivio en ella. Se ruborizó de nuevo al oírla, pero no apartó los ojos de la mano.

—¡Qué desastre! —siguió lamentándose él—. Lo siento tanto…

—Está bien, Mousse. En parte fue mi culpa…

—No, no; ni hablar. Soy yo… —Un resoplido lastimero le silenció y tuvo que ajustarse las gafas a la nariz con pesar—. Soy muy torpe. Siempre es mi culpa.

Kasumi entornó los ojos. De algún modo supo que aquella idea había sido implantada en la mente de Mousse hasta el punto de que parecía creerla con todas sus fuerzas y se lamentó por haber provocado esa situación tan incómoda.

Ella era tan feliz cocinando con él, que solo ansiaba compartir ese sentimiento con él.

—No vale la pena buscar culpables cuando se produce un accidente así —Le dijo, sonriéndole con comprensión—. Eres muy amable por curarme.

Mousse, que justamente estaba vendándole los dedos afectados con unas vendas y gasas que se sacó de un bolsillo, no pudo evitar ruborizarse de nuevo ante esas palabras. Pero esta vez, una tímida sonrisa asomó en sus labios.

—Tú… siempre me curas —Le recordó.

Sí, era cierto. Kasumi se había autoimpuesto la tarea de curar a Mousse cuando este la recibía con la terrible _huella de Shampoo_ en su piel. Al principio había sido demasiado orgulloso como para permitirlo, pero con el tiempo Mousse había dejado que ella se acercara lo suficiente y aunque la chica se horrorizaba con cada nueva herida, solía atenderle con ternura y calma para no preocuparle.

Kasumi no entendía por qué Shampoo era tan cruel con alguien tan noble como Mousse, pero sabía de los sentimientos del chico por la amazona y se dijo que no debía inmiscuirse.

—Para eso están los amigos, ¿verdad? —comentó Kasumi con sencillez.

El chico alzó la mirada y algo titiló en ella, pero rápidamente se apagó. Formó una sonrisa un poco triste y asintió con la cabeza sosteniendo aún la mano de la chica entre las suyas. Tras una leve vacilación, se inclinó y besó con suavidad los dedos heridos sobre las vendas, aun así Kasumi sintió que aquel contacto le ardió sobre la piel por un segundo.

—Por supuesto —afirmó él. Le apartó una silla para que se sentara en la mesa y añadió—. Limpiaré esto, tú descansa, ¿de acuerdo?

Kasumi asintió en silencio y retiró la mirada.

Le observó recogerlo todo en silencio y, poniendo como excusa el dolor de su mano, Kasumi se retiró antes, declinando con amabilidad el ofrecimiento que Mousse le hacía siempre de tomar un té con dulces tras terminar la receta. Aunque sí dejó que el chico la acompañara a su casa.

Fue un trayecto silencioso en el que caminaron el uno al lado del otro. Kasumi había entendido por fin la naturaleza auténtica de los sentimientos de Mousse por ella y sabía lo que tenía que hacer; aunque en esta ocasión lo sentía en el alma. Por nada del mundo quería renunciar a esa amistad, la compañía del chico era muy importante para ella pero…

Cuando se detuvieron cara a cara frente al portón, Kasumi miró a los ojos de su amigo y por su expresión desolada, supo que él se sabía descubierto. Le causó una gran impresión que él no dijera nada; le había observado perseguir hasta la locura a Shampoo proclamando su amor de una y mil maneras. Pero esa noche simplemente la miró expresando su amor sin artificios ni adornos. El corazón de Kasumi se estremeció como si acabara de nacer y todas las palabras que pensaba decirle se desvanecieron de su cabeza.

Enmudeció ante esa mirada y hasta tembló cuando él le tendió la mano para despedirse.

—Como siempre, ha sido un placer —Dijo él al estrechar su mano sana. Apretó con firmeza y la acarició con el pulgar. Kasumi entreabrió los labios pero en verdad las palabras habían huido y no salió nada.

Devolvió el apretón sintiendo cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de su mano despertando ante ese contacto.

—Adiós —Le dijo al soltarla. Se volvió y echó andar con tranquilidad, guardando sus manos entre los pliegues de su túnica.

Kasumi parpadeó y se apretó las manos con cuidado.

—Hasta pronto —murmuró. Porque acababa de darse cuenta de que, esta vez, no podía alejarse sin más. Y aunque el pensamiento le produjo una cierta calidez, también se sintió angustiada.

No quería que las cosas siguieran el mismo curso de siempre y perder a Mousse. Quería seguir viéndole, cocinando con él, compartiendo conversaciones tras tazas humeantes de té dulce… pero, ¿y si acababa pasando como con los otros? Kasumi siempre lo estropeaba, aunque no supiera como… ¿Lo haría esta vez sin darse cuenta y el resultado final sería el mismo?

¿Qué podía hacer distinto para evitarlo?

.

.

Kasumi se quedó mirando fijamente la cesta de mimbre que ese día había llevado consigo. La piel de su rostro se encendió al sentir un cosquilleo alojado en su estómago, así que dejó de mirarla. Seguía sobre la mesa, junto al libro de Mousse.

Ella estaba frente a la olla donde se calentaba el guiso. La superficie lisa aún no había empezado a hervir, pero debía remover con cuidado el contenido. Era importante para la elaboración que no se distrajera; mas no podía dejar de mirar su cestita cada pocos minutos.

Respiró hondo y giró el rostro para mirar a su amigo. Este fregaba en silencio unos cuencos, relajado y aparentemente satisfecho. Aunque el hinchazón en su mejilla seguía creciendo y la chica apretó los labios al verlo de nuevo.

—¿Te duele? —le preguntó, sin poder contenerse.

Mousse le respondió con una sincera sonrisa.

—Ahora ya no.

Kasumi se sintió mejor, aunque aún se reprochaba por haber pensado que el maltrato de Shampoo había terminado. Hacía semanas que no se encontraba a Mousse con marcas… algo debía haber alterado a la cruel chica para hacerle una herida semejante.

_¿No habrá sido por mí?_ Se le ocurrió de repente y a punto estuvo de dejar caer la cuchara. _Quizás se ha enterado de mi presencia aquí y eso la ha enfurecido…_

Siendo así, sabía que Mousse jamás se lo diría. En todo ese tiempo nunca le había oído hablar mal de su amiga de la infancia a pesar de sus actos; al contrario él siempre le restaba importancia y lo trataba como si no fuera nada importante. Kasumi pensó que lo hacía por su amor por la amazona, más tarde entendió que lo que no quería era preocuparla a ella.

_Oh, Mousse…_

Por eso, si Shampoo le había pegado por su causa, él no lo diría.

Sin poder contenerse, miró la cestita una vez más. Sintió un latigazo en el vientre que la hizo estremecerse. Estaba nerviosa, expectante… Pero había tomado una decisión y la llevaría a cabo.

Porque Kasumi quería creer que esta vez las cosas no serían como siempre. Quería creer que no tenía por qué resignarse a que los acontecimientos se repitieran una y otra vez en su vida sin que ella pudiera hacer nada; porque _ella_ sí podía hacer algo. Podía tomar el control y actuar diferente.

Y lo haría.

Porque también ella era distinta esta vez.

Kasumi había descubierto que, en el pasado, aunque se había sentido siempre halagada y feliz de las atenciones de los chicos, la única razón por la que había querido corresponderlos era porque le parecía lo correcto. Le parecía lo más lógico, nunca se preguntó realmente si ella también sentía ese amor que ansiaba recibir de ellos.

Probablemente no, no lo sentía. Quizás por Tofú sí había sentido algo parecido al amor y si no hubiese desaparecido, Kasumi habría intentado luchar más. En cambio las otras veces… lo había aceptado todo sin más. Con desencanto, pero no con verdadero dolor.

A veces nuestra mente ansía tanto experimentar el amor que nos precipitamos en buscarlo donde creemos que lo encontraremos, aunque no esté ahí de verdad.

Pero ahora… el amor sí estaba _en ella._

Su corazón palpitaba como nunca cuando estaba con Mousse, era increíblemente feliz cada vez que él abría la puerta y la invitaba a entrar y cuando sus manos se rozaban Kasumi creía que su cuerpo entero ardía de amor.

_Amor…_ Esta vez no pensaba dejarlo ir. Esta vez lo atraparía y lo haría suyo.

Kasumi soltó la cuchara y se giró totalmente para mirar a Mousse. Sus mejillas se encendieron, pero separó los labios dispuesta a hablar por fin.

—Mousse, yo…

Pero de repente Mousse se puso a tararear una curiosa melodía y ella se calló.

El tarareo se convirtió rápidamente en una entonación en toda regla y poco a poco las palabras en su idioma comenzaron a fluir como el arrullo del agua que fluye en calma en la naturaleza. Kasumi no entendía la letra, por supuesto, pero la belleza de la melodía le robó el aliento. Y fue consciente de que Mousse lo estaba haciendo sin ser consciente en realidad, imbuido en su tarea de fregar la melodía había escapado sola de su pecho. Pero debía ser importante para él, era obvio por la intensidad que reflejaba su rostro.

En un momento dado, Mousse se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y calló, más rojo que un pimiento pero Kasumi le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Es una canción preciosa —Le aseguró—. No te detengas.

Los ojos de él se agrandaron y con gran timidez la retomó, sin apartar su mirada de la chica quien le apretó el hombro, extasiada, hasta que la música se agotó por sí misma. El chico desvió la mirada, avergonzado pero ella le sonrió.

—Nunca había oído nada igual; es tan… tan…

—Es una vieja nana de mi aldea —Le explicó—. Mi madre solía cantármela cuando tenía… un día duro.

—Era muy reconfortante.

—Y es muy… especial para mí por eso. Jamás la había cantado delante de nadie —reveló. Se secó las manos para retirar el jabón y se volvió hacia la chica, nervioso—. Pero, la verdad es que… me gusta que tú la hayas oído.

—¿Ah sí?

Mousse tomó la mano de la chica que seguía en su hombro y la estrechó con cuidado.

—Porque tú también eres muy especial para mí.

Alzó la mano de ella y la besó, cerrando los ojos tras las gafas. Kasumi le observó con un resplandeciente brillo en la mirada. Se desvió un instante, de nuevo buscó la cestita, pero rápidamente regresó.

—Oh, Mousse…

—Los momentos que compartimos, Kasumi, son los más importantes para mí —continuó él—. Son los únicos en los que me siento realmente feliz. Estoy muy agradecido de que me hayas ofrecido tu amistad sincera… A pesar de que yo no soy… no soy… —Tomó aire y lo dejó ir—. No soy suficiente.

—No hables así, Mousse, no está bien —Le cortó ella con un tono más severo del que estaba acostumbrada a usar. De hecho se sentía indignada, aunque sabía que no era culpa del chico pensar así. Meneó la cabeza—. Yo me siento bendecida por tenerte en mi vida…

El joven jadeó por la impresión.

—¿Ah… sí? —Balbuceó, conmocionado—. Pero, ¿cómo es…? No sé… ¿Es posible que sea así?

—Pues claro que lo es.

_Adelante_ se dio ánimos. La cestita parecía susurrarle desde la mesa que había llegado el momento.

—Mi vida ha cambiado tanto desde que te conozco —prosiguió Mousse, adelantándose—. Ahora es… más luminosa, ¿entiendes? Tú eres la luz de mi vida —La garganta se le trababa por lo que decía, pero era evidente que luchaba contra ello con todas sus fuerzas—. Yo no sé qué haría sin ti ahora…

_Adelante, adelante…_

—No hace falte que lo sepas —replicó ella. Los colores también se estaban arremolinando en torno a sus mejillas. Su corazón palpitaba con estrépito—. Porque no me iré a ningún lado; si tú quieres…

—¡Yo haré cualquier cosa por hacerte feliz!

Kasumi lo contempló anonadada para después dejar ir una ligera risa ante ese arranque de entusiasmo. La chica alzó sus manos para tomar el rostro masculino y se acercó para decir en voz muy baja.

—Estando a tu lado, cocinando, es suficiente para que mi corazón rebose alegría…

—Kasumi…

Mousse parecía tan conmovido que Kasumi se estremeció al adivinar que debía ser ella quien tomara la iniciativa. No quería que Mousse se contentara con amarla en la distancia a causa de su inseguridad, ya habían llegado muy lejos pero todavía debía ser más valiente.

Sin embargo, aún sintió algo de inquietud cuando comenzó a acercarse a él. Mousse había sufrido los devastadores rechazos de Shampoo, pero ella se las había visto con un rechazo silencioso, sin explicaciones ni razones que había hecho crecer en ella un agudo temor.

Pero… ella quería ser valiente y decidida como lo eran sus hermanas.

Así que besó a Mousse con suavidad, sin apresurarse y sintió que él se paralizaba todavía más. De modo que deslizó sus manos en una dulce caricia y movió sus labios despacio sobre los de él. Por fin, a Mousse se le escapó un suspiro y sus tímidas manos rozaron la cintura de la chica con la misma delicadeza que si se tratara de una pompa de jabón que pudiera romperse y desaparecer. Pero ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para darle seguridad.

El beso se deshizo con la misma suavidad y Kasumi sonrió al sentir la frente de Mousse sobre la suya, su respiración apresurada y nerviosa le hizo cosquillas en la piel.

_Ahora es el momento._

—Tengo algo para ti —Le susurró.

El chico abrió los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces, aún un poco confuso y desorientado. Kasumi sintió la necesidad de decirle: _No es un sueño_, tal parecía el pensamiento que albergaba su mente dada su expresión.

Se separó de él y se giró hacia la mesa para coger, ahora sí, la cestita.

—¡Kasumi! ¡Te amo!

Mousse lo soltó con urgencia y la joven se ruborizó. Durante unos instantes permaneció quieta, saboreando esas palabras y sintiendo henchido su corazón. Supo que si algún otro se las hubiera dicho antes no habría experimentado la felicidad que ahora le atoraba el pecho.

_La espera ha sido dura… pero ha sido cómo debía ser._

Tuvo que pasarse el dorso de la mano por los ojos para retirar las lágrimas y respirar hondo.

Con la cesta entre sus brazos se giró hacia él con una encantadora sonrisa y le mostró el contenido. Mousse se ajustó las gafas inclinando la cabeza.

—¿C-chocolate? —preguntó él.

Ella asintió.

—Es la tradición de San Valentín —Le explicó y como esperaba él no pareció conocerla—. En Japón, durante el día de San Valentín, las chicas preparan chocolates caseros para declarar su amor al chico que aman y… si él corresponde esos sentimientos, tiene que comérselo —La voz se le trabó un poco al hablar y sintió una repentina vergüenza que casi le hace bajar los ojos—. En realidad es algo que hacen las chicas de instituto... Sé que yo ya soy mayor para eso, pero me hacía ilusión.

Mousse la observó con los ojos empañados de amor.

—¿Para mí? —Necesitó asegurarse y ella asintió con la cabeza—. Es que son tan bonitos… —Ciertamente Kasumi se había empleado a fondo, no solo en su elaboración, sino también en que tuvieran una forma bonita e inscripciones especiales con chocolate blanco—. ¡Pero si esa es la tradición! —Mousse cogió un puñado de chocolates y se los llevó a la boca.

Masticó y tragó a toda velocidad, casi sin respirar, hasta que la cesta quedó vacía. Fue tan rápido que Kasumi apenas tuvo tiempo de explicarle que la tradición no dictaba que tuviese que comérselos todos de golpe en el mismo instante de recibirlos.

Aun así, fue muy divertido observar el entusiasmo con que se los comió todos.

—Espero que no te sienten mal —Dijo ella, impresionada.

—Imposible —declaró él, muy convencido—. Nada de lo que tú cocines podría sentarme mal.

Mousse le cogió la cesta de las manos y volvió a dejarla en la mesa. Se acercó y ya sin rastro de dudas, la tomó en sus brazos para estrecharla con ternura y suspiró nuevamente cuando los brazos de Kasumi rodearon su cintura. El joven cerró los ojos, extasiado, apoyando la barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella. El retumbar de su corazón era obstinado, casi ensordecedor.

—_Wo ai ni… _—Susurró cerca de su oreja.

Por suerte Kasumi sabía a la perfección el significado de esas palabras.

—Yo también te amo.

.

**¡Hola a todos y a todas!**

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo por fin ^^ Y casi no llego porque justo cuando lo releí para preparar el documento que iba a subir a la página me pareció que no me encaja nada y he tenido que reescribirlo casi entero. Menudo locura…**

**¡Pero aquí está ya! Y espero que de verdad os haya gustado.**

—Al principio creo que caí en la trampa fácil de, como es habitual, considerar a Kasumi como un personaje más simple que al resto. Me pareció adecuada para Mousse por lo que todos sabemos de ella; que es buena, dulce, cariñosa… pero, ni siquiera me paré a pensar en si ella tendría una historia propia o que le habría pasado. En el manga no se muestra mucho de ella, parece un personaje que está ahí simplemente para cocinar, limpiar y poco más… Es tan guapa, tan dulce, tan simpática, el doctor Tofú estaba enajenado con ella, pero curiosamente nunca hizo ni el intento por declarársele. Y pensándolo bien… es bastante curioso. Así que me puse a pensar en ello; lo más esperable con un personaje así habría sido que hubiese tenido miles de pretendientes, miles de novios… Pero, ¿y si no fuera así? Y de ahí se me ocurrió una historia interesante para ella y creo que gracias a eso el capítulo mejoró mucho.

—Pensándolo bien… ¿Acaso Tofú y ella tenían algo en común? Y comportándose como lo hacía el doctor, que era lo único que Kasumi veía de él, ¿realmente le habría gustado? Pero creo que el punto de unión entre ella y Mousse, la cocina y los buenos sentimientos que ambos relacionan con eso, podría unirles. Y la **ternura**_**, **_no solo de Kasumi, sino también la que le inspira Mousse podría ser el sentimiento que da origen a todo. La ternura de la amistad que surge entre ellos y que acaba transformándose en algo mucho más profundo.

**En fin, no sé… ¿Qué os parece a vosotros? A mí, pese a lo que me ha costado, me ha gustado mucho escribirlo ^^ Me da la sensación de que ambos hacen una bonita pareja.**

**Bueno, pues procedo a agradecer a todos vuestro apoyo infinito y vuestros geniales comentarios del capítulo anterior. El odio hacia Shampoo se ha avivado un poco, jejeje. Gracias: **_Benani0125, Luna Gitana, Saotomedgo, Rj45, BTaisho, Kariiim, Tear Hidden, Frida-chan, Juany Rdz, Graceurglsq, Ranma84._ **Me ha parecido muy interesante vuestra opinión sobre mi análisis sobre Shampoo. Hice lo que pude, pero al fin y al cabo, cada uno interpretamos a los personajes como nos parece. Ojala en el manga se hubiera profundizado un poco más en sus personalidades.**

**¡Bueno! Pues mañana regreso con el siguiente. ¡Ya va faltando menos!**

**¡Besotes para todos y todas!**

—**EroLady—**


	7. Huyamos Juntos Siempre

**Disclamer: **Antes que nada y como siempre; los personajes y parte de la trama, así como los lugares pertenecen a la prodigiosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los uso para divertirme sin ánimo de lucro ^^

.

.

.

**Aviso:** ¡Especial _San Valentín_! Este es un relato especial para el día de los enamorados y espero que os guste ^^ Consta de 9 capítulos y como se me ha hecho un poco largo, iré publicando uno al día a partir del día 14. ¡Disfrutar de este fic dulce y romanticón!

.

**#1cada15días.**

Aquí inicio un nuevo y rocambolesco proyecto que me tiene muy emocionada a la par que angustiada, jajaja. Publicar una historia sobre Ranma y Akane cada quince días durante todo un año. Fanfics largos, más cortos, Oneshot o lo que surja. ¡Espero poder lograrlo y que disfrutéis de ello!

**Relato 11****: 10/02—24/02**

…

**..**

**.**

**Corazones Distraídos**

(Relato especial de San Valentín)

**.**

7.

(Akane)

—Huyamos Juntos Siempre—

.

El helado empezaba a derretirse.

El "especial para parejas" por San Valentín había resultado ser unas siete bolas de helados unidas entre sí por la escarcha del congelador formando un armatoste colorido con nata y chocolate derretido por encima. Todo ello se ofrecía sobre un cuenco alargado y marrón que simulaba una especie de barca en miniatura con dos diminutas cucharillas clavadas en la parte más congelada.

"Porque el amor es un viaje… para dos" rezaba el eslogan de la tienda.

Akane había puesto los ojos en blanco al leer esas palabras. ¿Era ella o no tenían ningún sentido? ¿El amor era un viaje?

_¿En serio?_

Porque entonces ella llevaba casi un año de travesía y sin embargo no se había movido un milímetro del punto inicial.

Las bolas de la parte de abajo ya se habían convertido en un curioso caldo que, para mayor desagrado, había adoptado un tono pardo muy poco suculento. Las de la parte de arriba aún resistían pero la debacle era inminente. La pequeña barca brillaba por la condensación del aire y empezaba a dejar un cerco sobre la mesa.

Akane resopló con el estómago cerrado.

Miró hacia su derecha y comprobó que Ranma seguía quieto, con los brazos caídos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y sin la menor intención (aparentemente) de atacar el helado. Volvió a desviar la mirada, apretando ligeramente los labios.

Cada vez se sentía más frustrada.

Cualquier otro día, esa enorme mole de helado medio derretido y medio congelado no le habría durado ni diez minutos al glotón de su prometido, pero hoy apenas había engullido, y con dificultad, un par de cucharadas antes de llevarse una mano al estómago y desistir. Akane le había mirado de soslayo, sabiendo lo que le ocurría. Estaba tan nervioso que ni comer podía.

Esa era la auténtica razón de que, cuanto más miraba como ese helado se deshacía, más frustración se adueñaba de ella. No era la intimidante visión de la montaña de helado, el extraño color que estaba adquiriendo o ese estúpido eslogan que veía escrito con enormes letras por todas partes del abarrotado local; era por él, por Ranma. Y porque llevaba ya más de media hora aguantándose las ganas de coger a su prometido de la camisa y zarandearle con todas sus fuerzas mientras le gritaba: _¡¿Quieres calmarte de una maldita vez?!_

_No, no, no _Akane sacudió la cabeza hundiendo sus manos en su regazo. En seguida dejó de hacerlo, no quería arrugar el vestido. ¡No! Ese día mantendría la calma y no dejaría que su carácter tomara el control de sus actos.

Estaba decidida a ser paciente hasta el final.

¡Cómo si no estuviera acostumbrada a la frustración después de tanto tiempo! Aunque quizás fuera ese justamente el problema…

Volvió a mirarle de reojo. ¿Cuánto rato llevaban en silencio como un par de tontos?

_¡Tengo que hacer algo!_ Se dijo.

Bajó los ojos por el cuerpo de su prometido y se percató de que una de sus manos reposaba sobre el banco en el que estaban sentados, muy cerca de ella.

_Bien_ se animó.

Acercó su mano a la de él rozándola primero por el dorso. Casi al instante, Akane sintió el temblor sobre el banco cuando el chico se tensó con estrépito y ella frunció el ceño.

_¿En serio?_ Se preguntó, molesta. Pero no iba a desistir tan pronto.

Colocó su mano sobre la de él con suavidad y lentamente comenzó a cerrar los dedos para estrecharla. Pero en el último segundo, Ranma se libró del agarre y, por alguna razón, levantó ambas manos y dio una sonora palmada en el aire que la cogió totalmente por sorpresa.

—¡Vaya! ¡Este especial es enorme, ¿eh?! —exclamó, como si acabara de fijarse en él. Con cierta rigidez volvió el rostro hacia la chica—. ¿N-no quieres un p-poco más, Akane?

Ella entornó los parpados.

—Creo que no…

—¡Es un montón de helado! —siguió diciendo él, nervioso—. ¡Pero a muy buen precio!

Siguió parloteando cosas sin sentido unos minutos más hasta que su voz se fue extinguiendo y ambos regresaron al silencio paralizante de unos minutos antes. Akane se contuvo antes de resoplar con enojo, pero se cruzó de brazos ya sin preocuparse de su vestido. Se echó hacia atrás y su espalda se reclinó contra el asiento al tiempo que giraba la cabeza hacia otro lado. Sabía que no era la postura más adecuada para una chica y casi podía oír la voz de Kasumi recordándoselo en su cabeza, pero le dio igual.

_No debo agobiarle_ se repitió una vez más. Era lo que Akane se había estado diciendo toda la tarde para no perder los nervios, pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil hacer caso. _No debo agobiarle… Ya sé cómo es._

Porque conocía a su prometido, sabía que lo más inteligente era ser paciente con él, ir poco a poco pero…

_¡Vaya! ¡Esperaba que a estas alturas ya hubiese reaccionado!_

Por lo visto había sido demasiado optimista.

¡Ya no sabía qué más hacer! Había sido paciente, delicada, comprensiva… Llevaba todo el día simulando no darse cuenta de que cada vez que intentaba acercarse a Ranma, este daba un bote para dejar distancia entre ellos. Y aun así ella continuaba de buen humor, como si nada pasara…

Y en San Valentín.

Pero… ¡Demonios! ¡¿No había esperado ya bastante?!

Akane se removió sobre su asiento chistando por lo bajo. Si Ranma se percató de ello, apenas movió un pelo. Akane alargó sus brazos para abrazarse; repentinamente se vio invadida de nuevo por esa sensación de rechazo tan desagradable que la obligaba a rodearse a sí misma con sus brazos para no sentirse tan expuesta.

_Yo… realmente pensé que todo sería distinto una vez que reconociéramos nuestros sentimientos._

Hacía meses que la joven no podía pensar en otra cosa. Y por difícil y vergonzoso que fue, se atrevió a dar _ese_ paso. Ignorar su orgullo, olvidar los desplantes e insultos para así abrazar lo que sentía realmente por su prometido y poder decírselo. ¡Por supuesto tuvo que lidiar con el miedo a no ser correspondida! Pero cuando todo salió bien, Akane pensó que había logrado lo más duro y que a partir de ahí todo mejoraría.

_Toda la culpa es de esa chica_ se dijo, enfurruñada. _La chica de los setos._

Hacía unos meses que Akane, por casualidad, había visto a una chica en su instituto que llevaba a un chico a través de los setos altos que había en la parte trasera del edificio. No la conocía, ni siquiera de vista, aunque llevaba el uniforme del Furinkan.

Akane estaba, simplemente, llevando el equipamiento deportivo que habían usado en la clase de gimnasia de vuelta a los almacenes que había en esa zona. Escuchó un ruido extraño y, alerta, decidió descubrir qué era.

Se adentró entre los arbustos y, ocultos tras un enorme árbol, se topó con la pareja en actitud cariñosa. Al principio era cariñosa. Refugiados por el grueso tronco del árbol, los jóvenes se miraban profundamente a los ojos mientras intercambiaban susurros. De vez en cuando el chico apartaba algún mechón rebelde del rostro de ella, o la chica le acariciaba la cara como si nada en juguetones toques. Akane sabía que lo correcto era que se fuera; a fin de cuentas ella nunca había sentido un particular interés por ser testigo de actitudes románticas de ese tipo.

_¿Para qué?_ Se preguntó en ese momento.

Ni ella iba a ser receptora de tales gestos, ni estaba dispuesta a proporcionarlos. Siempre había sentido una extraña vergüenza ajena cuando veía esas muestras de amor en público y le picaba el cuerpo de incomodidad de tan solo pensar en participar en ellas alguna vez.

Pero entonces, el chico se inclinó y besó a la chica.

Fue un beso ligero, breve; como el que depositas sobre la mejilla de un familiar al que hace tiempo que no ves o al menos eso le pareció a ella.

_No sé por qué arman tanto escándalo por algo así_ pensó. Sus amigas de clase siempre andaban suspirando por recibir su primer beso. Ahora que lo había visto, Akane no pensó que fuera la gran cosa.

Aunque la chica desconocida se ruborizó entera. Y con un adorable halo de timidez, deslizó su mano desde el hombro del chico hasta su pecho, acariciándole. El chico entrecerró sus ojos en una mirada intensa, cargada de emoción.

_Vaya…_ Eso sí que la llamó la atención. Había visto a actores en películas simular con mayor o menor acierto esa mirada, pero Akane no recordaba haberla visto en alguien real.

El joven se inclinó de nuevo y besó con suavidad la frente de la chica. Ella suspiró, enternecida. Él respiró profundo, como si se deleitara con el aroma de su compañera y movió los labios para besar su sien derecha, y después la izquierda. Bajó para besar la punta de su nariz y después su mejilla, donde se detuvo unos instantes. La chica cerró los ojos, con una sonrisa resplandeciente. Se aferró a los antebrazos del chico como si no confiara en sus piernas y tembló cuando el chico la besó en la comisura izquierda de su boca.

Akane parpadeó, súbitamente nerviosa. De pronto el corazón le palpitaba a toda marcha y no sabía por qué. No lograba apartar los ojos de la pareja, algo cálido había nacido en su pecho y le estaba robando el aliento.

La sonrisa de esa chica, el modo suave en que el chico recorría el rostro de ella con sus labios, besándola con tanta devoción… La impresionó sobremanera. Parecían tan… felices.

Akane se llevó una mano al pecho y retiró la mirada cuando el joven se puso a acariciar los cabellos de la chica.

Mientras Akane se alejaba de vuelta a su clase no pudo quitarse de la cabeza lo que había visto. Esos dos parecían tan felices solo por el hecho de estar uno en los brazos del otro; por estar juntos y poder demostrarse su amor.

_Amor…_ se dijo, sorprendida y llevándose un dedo a la barbilla. _Eso es… ¿el verdadero amor_?

Tenía sentido que el amor fuera algo sencillo como disfrutar de la cercanía de la persona que amas, ¿verdad? Tenía que ser así; algo delicado, divertido, que te hiciera sonreír y suspirar. Ella ya sabía, aunque su familia tratara de convencerla de lo contrario, que el amor nada tenía que ver con matrimonios pactados o convivencias forzosas con un desconocido.

Y quizás… solo quizás, tampoco tenía que ver con competir con escandalosas prometidas salidas de la nada, con preparar platos deliciosos o retener los sentimientos dentro hasta casi reventar de impaciencia a la espera de que la otra persona se decida a dar un paso adelante.

Akane se dio cuenta entonces; ella no tenía amor.

Tenía un prometido, pero… nada más. Y aunque eso era algo que su cabeza ya sabía, simultáneamente no pudo evitar sentir como algo helado se extendía por su pecho. Todo lo contrario a lo que había sentido observando a esa pareja. Fue una revelación tan imprevista, tan inesperada que se vio desolada. Tanto así que, cuando por fin retornó a su clase, estuvo a punto de morir.

Abrió la puerta y entró sin percatarse del jaleo que reinaba dentro. Avanzó sin mirar en ninguna dirección, encaminándose hacia su asiento por pura inercia, cuando un desgarrador grito logró penetrar en el embotamiento que se había adueñado de su mente.

—¡Akane, cuidado!

Una de sus amigas gritó, no llegó a saber cuál. Alzó la mirada y vio precipitarse sobre ella uno de los pupitres de la clase. Pudo haberlo esquivado, de no haber estado tan ensimismada en su tristeza. Por suerte, alguien acudió como un rayo para interponerse en la trayectoria del letal mueble y la salvó de un golpe de lo más aparatoso.

Akane se sintió atrapada en un abrazo firme y oyó, directamente en sus oídos, un chillido ahogado de dolor. Cerró los ojos por impulso y oyó el estruendo del mueble golpear el cuerpo y después caer al suelo. La chica miró y se encontró con su prometido sobre ella, escudo protector, tembloroso y a punto de venirse abajo. Su espalda había recibido de lleno el impacto.

—¡Ranma! —exclamo asustada. El chico gruñó y sus piernas se tambalearon. Ella le rodeó con sus brazos para sostenerle y se temió lo peor cuando él dejó caer casi todo su peso sobre ella—. No… ¿estás bien?

—Ah… —No fue capaz de decir más. Su cabeza cayó sobre el hombro de la chica y Akane sintió su respiración sofocada—. ¿P-por qué… s-siempre andas p-por medio?

La chica frunció el ceño.

—¡¿Quién te pidió que…?! —Pero calló. ¡Por los cielos japoneses, ¿qué hacía?! ¿Iba a regañarle por haberla librado de semejante golpe? Meneó la cabeza—. Lo siento… ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

—El idiota de Kuno, como siempre —comentó Ukyo que también se acercó a ellos con cara de preocupación. Akane echó un vistazo por encima del hombro del chico pero no había rastro del otro. Kuno había desaparecido. Ukyo extendió los brazos hacia ellos—. ¡Oh, Ran-chan! ¡Vaya golpe más tonto!

_¿Tonto?_ Pensó Akane, fastidiada.

—¡Deja que te ayude!

—No hace falta —replicó Akane lanzándole una mirada para que retrocediera—. Está bien. Yo puedo…

—¡Yo soy más fuerte que tú! —Le espetó la cocinera. Tocó con una mano la cabeza de Ranma, que aún no se había movido, haciendo un mohín—. Ran-chan, ven conmigo. Te llevaré a la enfermería…

—Te estoy diciendo que yo… —En ese momento, Ranma evocó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para levantar un brazo y pasarlo por los hombros de Akane. Al intentar enderezarse hubo un cortísimo instante en que su mejilla rozó la de Akane y su aliento le acarició la nariz. El corazón de la chica se aceleró y algo cálido aleteo en su pecho; se le vino a la mente la imagen de los chicos ocultos entre los setos.

—Ayúdame —murmuró Ranma, con dificultad. Debía dolerle mucho para pedirle algo así; desde luego su rostro estaba pálido y ligeramente cubierto de sudor—. No puedo… yo solo…

Akane asintió a toda prisa y le agarró con cuidado de la cintura.

—Pero… —Ukyo se adelantó un paso, pero Akane afianzó su agarre del chico y la encaró con seguridad.

—¿Nos abres la puerta, por favor?

La cocinera apretó los dientes pero no le quedó otra que obedecer.

Akane salió del aula y enfiló el camino hacia la enfermería del instituto muy despacio y con cuidado, prácticamente cargando sobre ella todo el peso de su prometido. Mientras avanzaban, era consciente del modo en que él se contenía para no quejarse y de cómo temblaba su cuerpo cada vez que plantaba el pie para dar un nuevo paso.

Lo cierto es que ella sintió miedo. Las lesiones en la espalda podían ser muy peligrosas. ¿Y si se había dañado una vértebra o algo peor? Intentó no pensar en ello y recordarse que Ranma era la persona más fuerte que conocía, pero aun así la angustia debió dibujarse en su cara porque en un momento dado, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el chico forzó una sonrisa solo para tranquilizarla.

Akane deseó abrazarle con fuerza en ese momento pero solo le habría hecho más daño.

_Tonto_ pensó, presa de un desbordante cariño hacia él.

Por suerte a Ranma no le pasó nada grave. Tuvo que guardar reposo un par de días, pero su espalda se recuperó totalmente y en cuanto volvió al instituto, fue a la caza de Kuno para vengarse. Su prometida se alegró de verle recuperado y de que todo volviera a la normalidad; sin embargo, ya no pudo quitarse de encima la sensación de que algo había cambiado dentro de ella.

Si bien hasta ese día, Akane había sido más o menos consciente de que Ranma le gustaba, fue entonces cuando se hizo consciente de que sus sentimientos iban mucho más allá. Le dio miedo admitirlo ante sí misma, pero la única verdad era que estaba enamorada de ese bobo, testarudo y atolondrado chico.

No solo se moría de miedo cada vez que le herían o el corazón parecía que fuera a estallarle cuando él acudía en su ayuda para librarla de hasta el más mínimo peligro. Desde ese día, no sabía si debido a lo que había visto entre los árboles, Akane empezó a percibir cambios muy intensos en su cuerpo cuando Ranma andaba cerca de ella. Las ocasiones en que ambos se tocaban eran, más bien escasas, pero tremendamente significativas. Y en los, aún más escasos momentos en que podían estar juntos sin discutir, simplemente pasando tiempo de forma agradable y relajada, descubrió que eran los más felices para ella.

Sí, estar al lado de Ranma la hacía feliz. Y también le echaba de menos cuando no estaba con ella.

Descubrir todo esto le permitió disfrutar más esos momentos, pero también se volvió fuente de una acuciante frustración que aumentaba cada día que pasaba.

Era cierto que ella nunca fue una de esas jovencitas soñadoras que suspiran por el romance, los besos o las caricias. Alguna vez, incluso, se había sentido un bicho raro por no sentir más curiosidad por ese tipo de cosas pero… desde que vio a esa pareja entre los árboles, no pensaba en otra cosa.

Y ahora que estaba enamorada, era lógico que ansiara experimentar esas cosas ¿no? Quizás era vergonzoso o ridículo, pero tenía que ser sincera consigo misma; quería que Ranma la abrazara, que la tocara, que la besara… y que la mirara como si fuera lo que más deseara en el mundo. Esos pensamientos hacían que su rostro se encendiera durante horas, pero cada vez eran más reales en su mente. Su deseo se iba haciendo más firme, tanto así que a veces sentía un cosquilleo que la torturaba todo el cuerpo y no lograba alivio de ningún modo.

Empezó a inventarse excusas absurdas para probar acercamientos con su prometido pero casi siempre fracasaba; no era de mucha ayuda que Ranma fuera el chico más tímido e inseguro de todo Japón. Pero si alguna vez sí lograba salirse con la suya, aunque fuera un contacto de solo unos instantes, Akane sentía que su cuerpo ronroneaba de satisfacción y el cosquilleo tormentoso se apaciguaba. Una felicidad tan intensa la embargaba que temía que sus sentimientos se le escaparan sin su permiso y quedaran al descubierto de todos.

Y fue justamente por eso fue que Akane decidió dar el paso y ser sincera.

Fue una decisión motivada más por la desesperación y la necesidad que por otra cosa pero, ¿cómo podía seguir resistiéndose? Vivía veinticuatro horas al día junto al chico al que amaba y no podía tocarle… ¡Acabaría por volverse loca! Su deseo por estar cerca de él era cada vez más insoportable.

Y aunque todo salió bien y Ranma, dudoso, vacilante, histérico y más rojo que un tomate, declaró corresponder sus sentimientos… Las cosas no cambiaron tanto entre ellos como a ella le habría gustado.

Ranma estaba constantemente nervioso. Y eso Akane podía comprenderlo, a ella también le pasaba. Y sabía que el chico cargaba con el hándicap de no ser muy diestro en las relaciones sociales debido a su peculiar crianza. ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía! Pero…

_¿Acaso él no siente la misma necesidad que yo de estar conmigo? ¿No desea que nuestra intimidad crezca?_

Con el pasar de los días, la ansiedad de Akane crecía aunque ella disimulaba. Tristemente recordaba la escena de los chicos entre los árboles y empezó a parecerle algo irreal para ella, fuera de su alcance a pesar de todo lo conseguido. Como una especie de sueño demasiado bello para que ella pudiera aspirar a él.

Como último recurso, solo se le ocurrió que Ranma podría sentirse más seguro lejos del dojo y de todas las personas que constantemente se entrometían en su relación. Por eso justamente le insistió en tener una cita en San Valentín lejos de allí, incluso pensó que si quedaban en otro lugar, como haría cualquier otra pareja, él tomaría conciencia de que, de hecho, _podían_ ser como cualquier otra pareja.

Pero nada estaba saliendo según lo planeado.

Akane era muy testaruda pero… su ánimo estaba por los suelos y la idea de rendirse y volver a lo de antes comenzaba a planear entre sus pensamientos. Ella quería seguir luchando por sus sentimientos pero… ¿y si acababa descubriendo que no valía la pena?

Volvió a mirar a su prometido, sentado a su lado. Sus hombros estaban hundidos y tenía cierta expresión compungida. Ella sabía que Ranma era sincero y que también a él le dolía no ser más demostrativo, pero ya no sabía que más hacer.

Suspiró.

_Venga, una última vez_ se dijo.

Acercó su cuerpo al de él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Inmediatamente Ranma se tensó, como era esperable; incluso sintió que sus manos se movían en un espasmo y que tragaba con dificultad.

_¿De verdad tiene que ser así?_ Se preguntó ella, cerrando un momento los párpados. _Si nos queremos… no debería ser tan difícil_.

Se sintió un poco triste, pero entonces el cuerpo del chico se relajó, cediendo sobre el asiento. Y su cabeza se acomodó con suavidad sobre la de ella. Esperó unos segundos y sorprendida, Akane sintió que ahora era Ranma quien buscada su mano para acariciarla. El corazón se le aceleró y sonrió.

_Ahora…_ se dijo.

Irguió la cabeza para mirarle y se encontró con que el rostro, ruborizado de él también la miraba. Akane alzó el suyo a tan poco distancia que sus narices se rozaron y sintió un estremecimiento que la recorrió de arriba abajo. Por fin, Ranma parecía dispuesto a no huir más, estaba segura. Así, envalentonada, ladeó el rostro decidida a besarle pero…

—Ejem, disculpen —Un camarero con mala cara apareció ante ellos de repente. Los chicos, nerviosos se apartaron el uno del otro—. Me gustaría pedirles que dejaran la mesa libre… es para poder limpiar este estropicio —Señaló el helado que, convertido ahora sí en un grumoso caldo marrón, había rebasado la barca en miniatura y había ensuciado toda la mesa.

Akane se encogió, avergonzada.

—Lo siento mucho —Agarró su abrigo y el bolso con una mano y la manga de Ranma con la otra—. ¡Perdón! —Tiró del chico para que se levantara y, avergonzados abandonaron el local.

El camarero no dejó de mirarles mal hasta que salieron.

.

.

Akane no sabía si era por la reprimenda del camarero o por todo lo demás, pero salió presurosa a la calle y agradeció enormemente la brisa fría que la recibió. Tenía las mejillas ardiendo y el deseo aun hirviendo en su vientre.

Ranma salió antes que ella y le dio la espalda unos segundos; ella notó que el chico respiraba profundamente. Cuando se volvió su rostro estaba encendido también.

—Akane… yo… lo del helado…

_No, no_ se dijo ella.

No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad ahora que había estado tan cerca. Se acercó a él hasta que estuvieron pegados y le pasó un brazo por el cuello, posando su otra mano en su mejilla. Ranma se quedó paralizado.

—Ah… ¿Akane?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

Concentró su mirada en los labios del chico y se acercó a su rostro sin mostrar dudas. Entrecerró los ojos y…

—Akane, no —Las manos de Ranma la cogieron por la cintura y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, decepcionada. _¿No? _Escrutó el rostro repentinamente serio del chico y sintió que el mundo se le hundía bajo los pies. ¿La estaba rechazando?

Entonces, un silbido cortó el aire y los brazos de Ranma la levantaron.

—¡Cuidado! —Dijo él al tiempo que daba un salto.

Akane chilló por la impresión y se agarró a él como pudo. Sintió el vértigo en su estómago y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, ambos estaban saltando de coche en coche, alejándose a toda velocidad de la heladería.

_¡¿Qué pasa?!_ Se preguntó, desorientada.

Y la vio. Por encima del hombro de Ranma y a muy corta distancia, Shampoo les perseguía lanzando sus bomboris intentando derribarlos.

—¡¿Shampoo?! —gritó, totalmente confusa—. ¡Pero, ¿qué hace esa loca aquí?!

Ranma saltó aún más alto, pero maldijo por lo bajo cuando tuvo que aterrizar a muy pocos metros. No iban todo lo deprisa que su prometido podía correr y la amazona les daría alcance rápidamente si no conseguían dejar entre ellos mayor distancia.

_Es mi culpa_ pensó Akane.

Ranma la sujetaba por la cintura en una postura demasiado incómoda y sus piernas daban con las de él en cada salto, por eso él no podía moverse con toda su agilidad. La había agarrado tan deprisa para evitar que Shampoo le estampara una de sus armas en la cabeza que no había podido cogerla correctamente.

_¡Maldita Shampoo, siempre por medio_!

Akane trató, como pudo, de estirarse y trepar por el torso de su prometido. Alcanzó sus hombros y enganchó sus brazos a ellos para después hacer lo mismo con sus piernas a la altura de la cadera de él. Ciertamente, la posición era de lo más vergonzosa (más aun llevando un vestido) pero el efecto fue inmediato; Ranma se vio más libre y pudo aumentar su velocidad.

—¡No te sueltes! —Le indicó él.

—¡No tenía pensando hacerlo!

Akane echó un vistazo y comprobó, aliviada, que la amazona empezaba a quedarse atrás.

—¡La perdemos!

Ranma dio un salto aún más alto y alcanzó el techo de un edificio. Solo se paró unos pocos segundos pero con un magistral y certero movimiento de brazos, giró el cuerpo de la chica para tomarla en volandas. Akane chilló por la sorpresa, otra vez y le echó los brazos al cuello.

Le fulminó con la mirada justo cuando él suspiraba.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre…?!

Un nuevo bombori se estampó a sus pies, con tal fuerza que quedó incrustado en la piedra. Ranma no perdió ni medio segundo en mirar atrás; dio un nuevo salto y retomó la huida en una dirección distinta.

Akane se apretó contra él y asomó los ojos por su hombro. Shampoo se había acercado tanto que podía ver con claridad la expresión enloquecida de su semblante y no pudo evitar un escalofrío; parecía totalmente desquiciada.

_¿Qué le ocurre?_ Se preguntó entonces. Shampoo siempre aparecía como salida de la nada para molestar, pero no se mostraba tan violenta a no ser que se la provocara.

—¡Akane Tendo, morir! —Chilló la amazona fuera de sí. _Pero, ¿qué pretende?_ Pensó con fastidio. _¿Se cree que a estas alturas sus amenazas aún me asustan?_—. ¡Tú, meterte en mi cita con _Airen_!

—¿Qué?

Ranma se desestabilizó en pleno vuelo y tuvo que apoyarse sobre una farola y hacer todo tipo de equilibrios para no caer. Ambos suspiraron aliviados cuando logró erguirse sobre una pierna.

—¡_Airen_ prometer cita romántica a Shampoo!

Ranma sacudió la cabeza y saltó de nuevo.

—¡¿De qué está hablando, Ranma?!

—¡Te juro que no lo sé! —dijo el chico.

—¡Nosotros quedar en heladería para tomar _especial de parejas!_ —insistió Shampoo. Akane entrecerró los ojos mirando al chico. Un bombori les pasó por encima de la cabeza, peligrosamente cerca.

—¡Que no! ¡Que yo no le he dicho nada! —Trató de excusarse él.

—¡Akane, tú morir por meterte en mi cita con mi _Airen_!

Ranma volvió a saltar, mucho más alto, con los ojos clavados en la altísima cornisa de un edificio. Sus brazos apretaron el cuerpo menudo de su prometida contra el suyo y Akane se echó a temblar.

Justo cuando los pies del chico rozaron suelo de nuevo, este se agachó, como encogiéndose sobre ella y Akane sintió que los labios de Ranma se apretaban contra su cuello.

—No sé de qué está hablando, pero no voy a dejar que te haga nada —Le soltó de carrerilla. Akane jadeó sin querer porque los labios ajenos ardieron sobre su piel cortándole la respiración.

Ranma se irguió con ella en brazos y echó a correr por la superficie de la azotea, llegó al borde y volvió a saltar. Volaron formando un amplio arco sobre una avenida atestada de coches y viandantes; algunos de ellos los miraron, incluso los señalaron impresionados. Y por supuesto tuvieron que ponerse a cubierto cuando la peligrosa amazona les siguió sin dejar de lanzar sus armas.

Pero para ese entonces, Akane se olvidó de la persecución, de Shampoo y sus amenazas terribles de muerte contra ella y de todo cuanto la rodeaba. Estaba en shock.

Quizás no era el momento más adecuado para el tipo de elucubraciones que poblaron su pensamiento pero no pudo evitar que así fuera. Porque era ahora, justo en ese momento, que podía sentir real y absolutamente la cercanía de su prometido. Y no se trataba solo de una cercanía física porque no podían estar más juntos; sino de algo mucho más importante.

Su cita romántica se había estropeado, era un hecho. Una vez más por culpa de una de las perturbadas prometidas de Ranma ante cuyo salvaje ataque, no les había quedado más remedio que huir. _Huir juntos._ Y es que Ranma no había dudado un instante; la había cogido en brazos y había salido corriendo.

¿Podría haber negado que aquello fuera una cita y razonar con Shampoo?

¿Podría haber intentado apaciguar a la amazona prometiéndole una cita otro día?

De hecho, esas eran opciones que Ranma ya había agotado en el pasado. Pero ahora no; porque _ahora era distinto_. Y lo era para él también, y así lo demostraba. Akane se sintió una tonta por haber olvidado que su prometido era un chico peculiar, como peculiares eran las maneras en que demostraba sus sentimientos.

Pero eso no significaba que le importara menos. Ahora mismo… ¿No la estaba abrazando, apretando contra él con todas sus fuerzas? ¿No pensaba en ella, en salvarla a toda costa, más que en cualquier otra cosa?

Ranma y ella aterrizaron en una nueva azotea pero un certero bombori (el primero que daba en el blanco) impactó contra una de las piernas del chico. Trastabilló soportando el dolor pero perdió el equilibrio y se precipitó al suelo; en el último momento, Ranma giró sobre sí mismo y fue su espalda la que impactó contra la roca. Akane quedó tendida encima de él, con el enorme cielo sobre sus ojos.

—¡Ranma! ¿Estás bien?

No tuvo tiempo ni de moverse, pues un nuevo proyectil fue lanzado contra ellos y Ranma la agarró por la espalda para girar con ella, esquivándolo en el último minuto.

Akane quedó atrapada bajo el peso del chico. Cuando Ranma alzó el rostro sobre el de ella estaba contraído por el dolor.

—¿Te has hecho daño? —le preguntó él, a pesar de que la había protegido de hasta el más mínimo roce. Akane abrió la boca para quejarse pero se quedó sin voz al darse cuenta del modo en que él la miraba.

No era la misma mirada de devoción y embelesamiento que había visto en el chico de los arbustos, sino algo mucho más intenso, más profundo; la contemplaba preocupado, sí, pero también como si ella fuera el ser más importante del universo.

Perpleja, solo atinó a negar con la cabeza.

A lo lejos oyeron nuevos gritos que se acercaban y Ranma resopló.

—¿Es que no va a cansarse nunca?

Cogió a Akane de nuevo, con increíble agilidad, y emprendió la marcha una vez más.

Ella se aferró a él, con el corazón palpitante y ocultó el rostro en su hombro. Tenía ganas de llorar, aunque no se sentía triste.

—¡Tenemos que encontrar un sitio donde escondernos! —dijo él.

Cambió de dirección, alejándose de los edificios y husmeó por todas partes hasta dar con un parque. Se dirigió hacia allí y se hundió en una pequeña arboleda. Consiguió aterrizar en la rama de un árbol, dejó a Akane sobre ella y ambos se ocultaron entre las hojas, en silencio, pegados el uno al otro. Akane apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de él y sintió lo rápidos que eran sus latidos.

Los brazos de Ranma la rodearon, apretándola contra el tronco. Aguantaron la respiración hasta que vieron a Shampoo pasar de largo como una exhalación. Se alejó maldiciendo en chino, pero sin mirar atrás.

Entonces, los dos suspiraron y se miraron.

—Menos mal… —murmuró ella. Pudo sonreír un poco, pero Ranma siguió muy serio.

—De verdad que no sé por qué se ha puesto así —Le dijo a toda prisa—. Yo no le dije nada. Ni mucho menos quedé con ella para una cita hoy. ¡Hace semanas que ni la veo! —Agobiado, se inclinó sobre ella para mirarla fijamente—. No tengo ni idea de cómo nos ha encontrado.

—Está bien, no pasa nada… —Se encogió de hombros—. Así son las cosas.

—¡Pero…!

—Está bien…

No era la situación ideal pero Akane cayó en la cuenta de que, repentinamente, estaban en una posición muy similar en la que ella había sorprendido a esos chicos desconocidos en el instituto y que, de algún modo, _eso _ había sido lo que lo había propiciado todo.

Los dos tan juntos, escondidos del resto mundo por los árboles. Se ruborizó al pensarlo. Deslizó la mano desde el hombro de Ranma hasta su pecho, como había hecho la chica pero, por supuesto, no suscitó la misma reacción en él que en ese otro chico.

Claro, porque Ranma no era ese chico.

_No, es mucho mejor_ pensó ella dibujando una sonrisa. _Es mi prometido. El chico al que más quiero… y el único dispuesto a recibir tal cantidad de golpes por mí._

No pudo contenerse más. No importaba si él retrocedía o huía presa de su pánico, ella necesitaba expresarle su amor, su gratitud; todo lo que sentía por él.

Akane se hincó sobre sus pies y depositó un tierno beso sobre sus labios que, tan esperado había sido que pareció durar una eternidad, aunque en realidad fueron unos pocos segundos. Satisfecha, se separó para observarle pero Ranma movió su cuerpo hacia ella y no la dejó alejarse.

Acercó su rostro y después vaciló. Su nariz se frotó con la de Akane, incluso entreabrió los labios como si deseara decir algo pero todas sus acciones quedaron incompletas y él se vio, indudablemente, frustrado ante su falta de recursos.

—Akane… —Fue un susurro rasgado, casi como suplicando ayuda. La chica le miró enternecida y se adelantó para besarle de nuevo.

Le echó los brazos al cuello al tiempo que él la rodeaba por la cintura, apretándola contra la madera. Por fin Ranma respondió; poco a poco, con dudas y torpeza (por supuesto) pero, como también era habitual en él, su confianza en sí mismo creció rápidamente volviéndole más osado.

Ahora sí Akane dejó salir sus sentimientos sin miedo, ya no había razón para reprimirlos… nunca más.

.

**¡Hola a todos y a todas!**

**¿Cómo vais? ¡Capítulo 7 arriba! Por fin, la parte de Akane. Sé que muchos lo esperabais, más después de cómo quedó el capítulo de Shampoo; espero que os haya gustado ^^ Quizás ha sido más movido y accidentado de lo que esperabais pero… ¿Cómo sería una cita entre estos dos en la que no hubiera ningún problema? Jajaja.**

—Con este capítulo me pasó algo raro. Obviamente, a estas alturas, me resulta mucho más fácil escribir desde la perspectiva de Akane o Ranma que de cualquier otro; sin embargo, he escrito ya tanto sobre ellos que a veces tengo la sensación de que me repito. Especialmente cuando intento ahondar en lo que sienten. Con Akane me pasa que a menudo se me viene esa idea de que para ella debe ser muy **frustrante** no tener más acercamiento físico, emocional o de cualquier tipo con el chico al que ama, precisamente por vivir juntos. Y creo que es algo que ya he tocado en otros fics. Aquí quería ir un poco más allá y no centrarme tanto en la frustración, sino en el **deseo** que hay detrás. En cómo pudo haber nacido ese deseo o esa curiosidad por experimentar todo lo que implica una relación romántica. Nunca he visto a Akane como la típica chica fantasiosa, soñadora que se muere por vivir un romance… Con Ranma al menos no es así en el manga, por mucho que le quiera, no me da esa sensación. Y cuando estaba tan enamorada de Tofú, pues tampoco parecía que tuviera esos impulsos… En mi mente la veo más como una persona que no ha llegado a preocuparse nunca por esas cosas, vergonzosa o que tiene una idea equivocada de lo que significa esa intimidad. Como que necesitaba verlo con sus ojos para empezar a pensar en ello… ¡No sé, me pongo a darle vueltas a la cabeza y me aturullo! Jajaja.

—Finalmente no quería retratar una cita perfecta, donde todo fuera bien y Ranma, mágicamente, se convirtiera en un chico romántico y maravilloso como el que Akane vio, solo para que ella se quedara satisfecha al final. El punto estaba en que Akane se diera cuenta de que todas las relaciones son distintas y de que la suya con Ranma es como es (con problemas, huidas, prometidas locas) y se reafirmara en que, a pesar de todo, quiere a Ranma y eso es suficiente para soportar lo demás (o no, pero eso ya es cosa suya). Por eso, precisamente no incluí mucho dialogo entre ellos, que quería que todo fueran gestos que ella viera y eso la convenciera. Al final lo que cuenta es lo que tú misma pienses, no sirve de nada que tomes una decisión porque otro te haya convencido por medio de palabras.

**Bueno, pues… qué poquito queda ya para finalizar esta historia, ¿no? Jajaja. ¿Tenéis ya vuestra pareja favorita?**

**Me ha hecho mucho ilusión que el ship MousseXKasumi os haya gustado tanto; era la pareja más "romanticona" de las que me había propuesto y no sabía qué tal caería. Sé que es raro; yo no he leído ningún fic donde se dé esta pareja… Mousse siempre va tras Shampoo y Kasumi parece destinada a casarse con Tofú (aunque no sé por qué) o cosas más extrañas. Pero bueno, he aquí algo distinto ^^**

**Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios y vuestro apoyo. Me encanta leeros a todos, me hace muy feliz cuando me escribís diciéndome que mis ideas locas os resultan coherentes, pero también me gusta leer si pensáis distinto o tenéis una opinión diferente porque considero que también es interesante ver otros puntos de vista. Todo este apoyo significa mucho para mí y solo espero que esta historia os siga gustando en los poquitos capítulos que nos quedan por delante.**

**Gracias y besotes para: **_Zaneziana, Luna Gitana, Vanesa112, Ivarodsan, Frida-chan, Rj45, Kariiim, Graceurglsq, 1Andrea11, Tear Hidden, Ranma84, Benani0125, BTaisho, Saotomedgo, Juany Rdz,_

**Y mañana nos vemos con el penúltimo capítulo ^^**

**¡Besotes para todos y todas!**

—**EroLady—**


	8. Siento Su Ausencia

**Disclamer: **Antes que nada y como siempre; los personajes y parte de la trama, así como los lugares pertenecen a la prodigiosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los uso para divertirme sin ánimo de lucro ^^

.

.

.

**Aviso:** ¡Especial _San Valentín_! Este es un relato especial para el día de los enamorados y espero que os guste ^^ Consta de 9 capítulos y como se me ha hecho un poco largo, iré publicando uno al día a partir del día 14. ¡Disfrutar de este fic dulce y romanticón!

.

**#1cada15días.**

Aquí inicio un nuevo y rocambolesco proyecto que me tiene muy emocionada a la par que angustiada, jajaja. Publicar una historia sobre Ranma y Akane cada quince días durante todo un año. Fanfics largos, más cortos, Oneshot o lo que surja. ¡Espero poder lograrlo y que disfrutéis de ello!

**Relato 11****: 10/02—24/02**

…

**..**

**.**

**Corazones Distraídos**

(Relato especial de San Valentín)

**.**

8.

(Ukyo)

—Siento Su Ausencia—

.

El día de San Valentín estaba por terminar y… había sido un fiasco.

_Con los festivos, nunca se sabe_ rezongó Ukyo soltando un bostezo interminable, con medio cuerpo apoyado sobre la plancha. Estaba fría. Apenas la había usado en todo el día porque casi nadie había entrado en busca de comida.

Al parecer, la mayoría de parejas enamoradas habrían elegido los elegantes y caros restaurantes del centro de Nerima para sus encuentros románticos.

_¿Acaso los okonomiyakis no son románticos? _Se preguntó, chasqueando la lengua con altanería al tiempo que hacía girar su pequeña espátula en la mano. A su alrededor solo había silencio y acabó dejando ir un suspiro.

Había pasado las últimas semanas perfeccionando su técnica para cocinarlos con forma de corazón. ¡Le pareció una idea maravillosa cuando se le ocurrió! Creyó que a la gente le encantaría (perfecto para las parejas) y que se pasaría el día entero preparándolos sin parar. Auguraba que ese día de San Valentín ganaría mucho dinero pero…

_¡Qué desastre!_ Pensó dejándose caer sobre sus brazos. Apretó los párpados y miró, tristemente, hacia la puerta. _¿Qué ha ido mal?_

Últimamente, Ukyo se percataba con más frecuencia de la habitual, de que las cosas que en su mente parecían seguras, en la realidad no solían ser así. A ella podía parecerle lo más lógico, lo más esperable… Pero luego, de algún modo imprevisible, todo se daba la vuelta y el resultado era el contrario. Le estaba pasando, no solo con respecto a su negocio, sino en _otros aspectos_ de su vida y eso… empezaba a preocuparla.

_¿Por qué ha salido tan mal?_

Ella lo había hecho todo bien. Tenía los ingredientes preparados y se había molestado en coserse un precioso delantal rojo para la ocasión. Era verdad que no había perdido el tiempo decorando el restaurante con temática de San Valentín (le parecía muy hortera), pero lo del delantal le pareció un simpático guiño a la fiesta.

Se había pasado todo el día allí metida, detrás la plancha, dispuesta a atender a cualquiera que se dignara a entrar.

_Pero nada de nada._

Faltaba apenas media hora para el cierre y ya no pudo soportarlo más. Se arrancó el estúpido delantal, lo hizo una bola y lo metió con furia en el cubo de basura que tenía junto a la plancha.

_Estúpido día de San Valentín_ pensó, cruzándose de brazos.

Había sido decisión suya permanecer allí todo el día porque Ukyo era una persona muy responsable. ¡Ni se le habría pasado por la cabeza cerrar su negocio durante todo un día solo por esa tonta fiesta! No, ella debía estar al pie del cañón, ofrecer su servicio, ser una buena _cocinera._ Y no, no tenía nada que ver el hecho de que tampoco tuviera otro plan.

Porque, de hecho, no… no lo tenía.

Sus brazos cayeron de nuevo. Entornó los ojos y acercó su silla a la plancha para tomar asiento. De soslayo, estos se deslizaron hacia la puerta que tenía tras ella, la que daba a la cocina. Allí dentro había un teléfono; pidió que se lo instalaran allí y no en el piso superior porque sabía que la mayor parte del día estaría trabajando y así podría atender mejor las llamadas.

A principios de mes, Ukyo recibió la habitual llamada de su padre. Desde que dejara Kansai para vivir sola en Nerima su padre solía llamarla para saber cómo le iban las cosas. Las primeras veces, el hombre solo trataba de convencerla para que regresara con su familia. Le pedía, por favor, que olvidara todo el asunto del carro de comida robado, el compromiso y demás; ellos eran los mejores cocineros de Okonomiyakis de Kansai, no necesitaban enredarse en conflictos del pasado para seguir adelante.

Ukyo le aseguró a su padre que si estaba allí, no era por el asunto del carro, sino porque amaba a Ranma y él la había aceptado como su prometida. Por supuesto, su padre se mostró incrédulo (_¿En serio? ¿Después de tanto tiempo sin veros? ¿Estás segura?)_. Ella tuvo que mostrarse implacable, pero finalmente su padre entendió y se rindió a aceptar la decisión de su hija. A veces incluso trataba de apoyarla, aunque Ukyo aún percibía malestar en su voz.

Al menos en su última llamada había sido muy evidente.

—¿Por qué no vuelves, hija? Aunque sea a pasar unos días con tu familia, te echamos de menos…

La chica, que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, aún acusaba la falta de sus seres queridos cerca, tenía que sujetarse con fuerza al auricular y respirar hondo para que sus respuestas sonaran claras al otro lado. En los últimos tiempos, la voz de su padre le producía una intensa emoción.

—Pero no puedo… —Le decía siempre, jugando al mismo tiempo con el cable del teléfono—. ¡El negocio va mejor que nunca! Y tú ya sabes lo importante que es perseverar; si un día faltas, los clientes podrían buscarse otro sitio. ¡Siempre hay que estar disponible!

Su padre rio, feliz. Y eso estremeció el corazón de Ukyo; la risa de su padre le hizo sentir más cercano, y a la vez mucho más lejano.

—¡Qué bien te he enseñado! No tendrás rival si mantienes esa actitud.

—Gracias, papá.

Se hizo el silencio. Ukyo sonrió algo más tranquila. Solo cuando hablaba con su padre se hacía consciente de lo mucho que echaba en falta ese tipo de palabras amables. En su día a día, lo más parecido era algún comentario halagador de un cliente por sus okonomiyakis pero… no era lo mismo.

No había muchas personas a su lado que le recordaran que era alguien valioso, y resultaba reconfortante saber que había personas, aunque estuvieran lejos, a las que importaba de verdad.

—Bueno… ¿y cómo van las cosas con ese prometido tuyo?

La sonrisa de Ukyo vaciló.

—Ahm… bien, como siempre.

—¿Se porta bien contigo? ¡Más le vale que así sea!

—¡Pues claro que sí, papá! Ran-chan me quiere mucho…

Y como siempre, Ukyo pasó los siguientes minutos recitándole a su padre un sinfín de _medias-verdades_ sobre su relación con Ranma. A Ukyo no le gustaba mentir, menos a su propio padre, pero sabía que había cosas de su relación con Ranma que él no entendería; lo de las otras prometidas, que viviera en la casa de una de ellas o que siguiera fingiendo que solo la veía como a su amiga de la infancia… ¡No, era mejor que esas cosas no salieran a la luz! Por eso, prefería contarle una versión de _cómo le gustaría que fuesen las cosas_; sobre todo porque Ukyo estaba plenamente convencida de que sus medias-verdades acabarían por hacerse reales pronto.

¿Cómo no sería así?

—Bueno, me alegra lo que me cuentas, hija. Supongo que después de todo fue una buena idea quedarte en Nerima —Le respondió el hombre—. Si eres feliz…

—Sí…

Siempre había estado segura de que acabaría siendo muy feliz. _Siempre…_

—¿Y por qué no invitas a tu prometido a venir a casa contigo? —Le saltó su padre aquel día—. ¡Sería genial volver a verle! Podríais venir por San Valentín…

—¡Oh! Vaya, no sé…

—¡Nos haría mucha ilusión!

—Es que… no sé, cerrar el restaurante un día como ese…

—¿Pensabas trabajar ese día… —Su padre sonó confuso—; en lugar de salir con tu prometido?

—¡Ah! No, no… yo…

—Ukyo… No deberías esforzarte tanto —Le dijo—. La vida también está para disfrutarla, ¿no crees?

Sí, por supuesto.

¿Podría disfrutar más de algo que de una cita romántica por San Valentín con su Ran-chan? ¡No, por supuesto que no! Eso sería como un sueño…

Sin ser consciente de ello, el padre de Ukyo la alentó.

En realidad, tenía lógica que Ranma pasara con ella ese día. Incluso tenía sentido que realizaran ese viaje a Kansai; a fin de cuentas, ¿Ranma no conocía a la familia de Akane? Si ambas eran sus prometidas por igual, lo justo sería que también se molestara en acompañarla y conocer a la suya. ¡Sería un día tan especial!

Además de una maravillosa oportunidad para avanzar en su relación.

De repente, Ukyo se los imaginó a ambas regresando al pueblo donde vivieron su infancia y rememorando todos esos momentos felices. Ranma se vería arropado no solo por la nostalgia, sino por el calor de toda su familia en un entorno idílico. ¡Cuánto más lo pensaba, más se convencía de que eso era justo lo que Ranma necesitaba para decidirse por ella definitivamente!

Con tales felices ideas, Ukyo tomó la determinación de, al menos, intentarlo. Y se plantó en el instituto al día siguiente espoleada por la franca insistencia de su padre y también por esa creencia tan sólida en ella de que, si podía verlo con tanta claridad en su mente, tenía que salir como ella creía.

Intentó a acercarse a Ranma un par de veces durante la mañana del día siguiente, pero el chico parecía moverse de un lado para el otro, como nervioso. Ukyo sabía que le incomodaban los repetitivos numeritos de sus compañeras a causa del día de San Valentín y no podía estar más de acuerdo con él.

Todo ese asunto de las risitas y las miradas arrebatadoras le parecían absurdas. Ella era más práctica, no se andaría con bobadas de ese estilo; estaba determinada a ir al grano. Por eso le molestó un poco que la actitud de su prometido (que en ningún caso, entendió que tenía que ver con ella) la obligara a _perseguirle_ por todo el edificio.

Pero finalmente le encontró en uno de los recesos, apoyado en una pared del pasillo mientras leía lo que parecía ser un manga. Ukyo respiró hondo, sonrió y se plantó ante él, consiguiendo que el chico diera un respingo.

—Ah… Hola, Ucchan… —La saludó. Ella parpadeó feliz y le tendió un bento amorosamente envuelto en un paño. El chico arrugó la nariz—. ¿Y eso?

—Por si tienes hambre, Ran-chan —Por supuesto, él siempre tenía hambre y ello lo sabía. Aunque en las últimas semanas Ranma no se había dejado ver mucho por su restaurante y eso que ella le había tentado más de una vez con promesas de comida gratis.

El chico se rascó la nuca.

—Lo cierto es que ya he comido.

—Bueno, pero esto está delicioso —replicó ella, acercando la caja a su cara. Estaba cerrado y envuelto pero ella confió en que algún resquicio del aroma de la comida escapara para que Ranma la oliera. Debió hacerlo, pues su estómago insaciable rugió pero aun así no hizo el intento de tomarlo.

—Deberías comértelo tú, entonces…

—Yo ya he comido, gracias por preocuparte —Ukyo sonrió de un modo más amplio y agitó la caja nuevamente—. Anda Ran-chan… tómalo.

El chico frunció las cejas pero acabó cogiéndolo.

—Gracias —dijo. Curiosamente, no corrió a abrirlo y empezar a comer como había hecho otras veces y eso hizo que la chica se preocupara.

—¿Estás bien, Ran-chan? —Le preguntó—. No me digas que aún no estás recuperado de aquel golpe que te llevaste en la espalda por culpa de Akane.

—No fue culpa de Akane —corrigió él a toda velocidad. Desvió la mirada y añadió—. Han pasado un par de meses. ¡Pues claro que estoy recuperado!

—¿Y qué te pasa?

—¡Nada! —El chico se movió incómodo y dejó el bento sobre el poyete de la ventana junto a la que estaban. Su rostro se ruborizó ligeramente mientras su mirada se perdía a lo lejos—. Tengo cosas… en las que pensar.

—Oh…

A Ukyo no le interesó preguntar. Fuera como fuera estaba decidida a conseguir su cita por San Valentín. Esperó unos instantes, preparando las palabras y controlando los nervios.

_Todo irá bien_, se dijo.

Dio un paso para acercarse más al chico y este la miró de reojo.

—Ran-chan… —murmuró. Volvió a coger aire—. Me gustaría comentarte algo sobre… San Valentín.

Ranma se tensó, abriendo mucho los ojos. Se apartó de la ventana como si está quemara e incluso sus manos se alzaron ante él en una curiosa postura.

—¿S-san Valentín…? —preguntó—. ¡Ah! S-sí… Va a ser pronto, ¿no?... Vaya…

—¡Sí, va a ser muy pronto! —confirmó ella—. Me estaba preguntando qué vamos a hacer ese día.

—¿N-nosotros… dos…?

—Sí.

—¿Juntos… dices?

—¡Pues claro, Ran-chan! Estamos prometidos, ¿recuerdas? —El chico entreabrió la boca un instante, pero Ukyo estaba cada vez más emocionada y siguió hablando—. ¡¿Qué te parecería irnos de viaje a Kansai para ese día?! Mi familia tiene ganas de verte de nuevo y sería genial pasar juntos el día en el pueblo donde nos criamos, ¿no?

—¿Kansai? ¡¿Irnos juntos a Kansai?! —Ranma la contempló anonadado hasta que sacudió la cabeza. Después se pasó una mano por la cara y volvió a mirarla—. Ucchan… esto no puede seguir así. Mira, yo… tengo que decirte algo…

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Esto no está bien porque… yo…

—Tú eres mi prometido… ¡¿Cómo no va a estar bien que pasemos San Valentín juntos?! —Ukyo vigiló su expresión y, aún a sabiendas de que algo no iba bien, decidió insistir—. ¿No te apetece el plan de Kansai?

—¡De ningún modo puedo irme ahora a Kansai!

Ukyo parpadeó, confusa. ¿Había ido demasiado lejos? Quizás proponer un viaje de ese tipo había sido demasiado para él, Ranma era tan tímido. No debería haberse dejado convencer por su padre.

—Bueno, está bien… podemos celebrar el día aquí, más tranquilos…

—Ukyo —Ranma la miró fijamente, con el rostro un poco encendido—. Tengo que decirte algo, es muy importante…

—No, no, no te preocupes —Le cortó ella y sonrió de la manera más sincera posible. Incluso sintió la necesidad de reír por los nervios—. ¡Lo de Kansai era una locura! Además, yo tampoco puedo cerrar el restaurante todo el día.

—Bueno, vale —Ranma respiró hondo y volvió a intentarlo—. De todos modos, lo que intento decirte es que yo…

—Vendrás a verme, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué?

—En San Valentín —Ukyo se dio cuenta de que las palabras se le escapaban sin control. Y que no podía dejar de sonreír aunque quisiera—. Estaré trabajando todo el día. ¡A la gente le encantarán mis okonomiyakis especiales de San Valentín! Pero podemos pasar juntos el día, igualmente.

—Ukyo, estoy tratando de decirte…

—¡Al menos te pasarás a saludar, ¿no?! Es el día de los enamorados…

—Lo sé y por eso yo…

—Venga, Ran-chan… —Se balanceó sobre sus pies y tras humedecerse los labios, añadió—. ¿Acaso no somos amigos?

El chico la miró largamente y soltó un resoplido. Se veía muy cansado de repente y la chica se preguntó qué le pasaría. Finalmente, Ranma asintió.

—Tengo que irme —Le dijo justo después—. Adiós, Ucchan.

—¡Adiós, Ran-chan! ¡No olvides pasarte!

El chico cabeceó, ya de espaldas y se alejó por el pasillo en silencio. Ukyo sonrió feliz, casi se sintió satisfecha con lo que había conseguido. Casi pudo… hasta que reparó en que el bento que con tanto amor le había preparado a su prometido se había quedado olvidado sobre el poyete de la ventana.

Lo cogió con la intención de ir tras él para dárselo pero, en ese instante, Ukyo sintió un pinchazo agudo en el pecho que la hizo detenerse. Una oleada de frío la recorrió entera. Miró hacia la ventana pero esta estaba cerrada…

Suspiró apretando el bento contra su pecho. Y no pudo dar ni un paso.

.

.

Ranma no había parecido por el restaurante en todo el día.

_Supongo que no fui lo bastante insistente_ se dijo ella, rememorando esos momentos. _Con Ran-chan hay que ser muy directa, por eso perdí mi oportunidad. _

Además, ella debía trabajar ¿no? Puede que una cita ese día hubiese sido un engorro en cualquier caso.

_Quizás el año que viene…_

No obstante, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaría haciendo él. Conociéndole, lo más probable es que estuviera en el dojo entrenando o pasando el rato de cualquier forma absurda, siendo totalmente ajeno al día que era.

Sin embargo, cuando pensaba en esa conversación, en la actitud del chico… Ukyo sentía que lo que pensaba no encajaba del todo. Era muy inquietante para ella porque, a pesar de que cada vez que una figura se había acercado a la puerta de cristal ella había levantado la vista esperando que fuera Ranma, no sentía realmente sorpresa, ni decepción al descubrir que nunca era él.

Como si, en el fondo, se lo esperase. Quizás así era; solo otra de las muchas cosas que no salían como ella las había imaginado. Resultaba angustioso al principio pero ahora… lo sentía cada vez más como un desencanto familiar, algo a lo que se estaba acostumbrando. Y sí, el dolor era menor… pero había algo muy triste en estar acomodándose a esa sensación.

Súbitamente se preguntó si ese malestar _realmente_ se debía solo a la ausencia de Ranma. Fue un pensamiento inusual y que no halló respuesta porque en ese momento, la campanilla de su puerta se agitó haciendo que su corazón se acelerará.

Ukyo esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Bienvenid…! ¡Oh! Eres tú…

—_Ni hao…_

Fue Shampoo quien apareció por su puerta y lo hizo con un aspecto lamentable, impropio en ella. Traía, para empezar, una expresión aterradora; entre cansada y furiosa. Su piel estaba llena de manchas en las que se marcaban churretones de sudor que habían corrido por ella. Su vestido ceñido estaba lleno de rasguños, los zapatitos llenos de polvo y su bonita melena estaba llena de nudos entre los que sobresalían todo tipo de ramitas con hojas y todo. Al avanzar, Ukyo notó que se tambaleaba un poco, arrastrando cansinamente su bombori por el suelo.

_Estupendo_ pensó Ukyo, fastidiada.

Nunca era una alegría, precisamente, que esa chica apareciera pero… ¡Bonita imagen iba a ser para el resto de clientes que se acercaran! Sintió el impulso de echarla pero se contuvo cuando la vio dejarse caer sobre el taburete agotada y desanimada.

_Bueno… a fin de cuentas solo falta media hora para el cierre._

—¿Qué diantres te ha pasado? —le preguntó, poniendo los brazos en jarra. Shampoo resopló para apartar el flequillo de sus ojos.

—Perseguir a _Airen _y a chica violenta por toda la ciudad; ellos escaparse —Le dijo, como siempre, sin esforzarse porque sus palabras fueran claras—. Nosotros tener cita romántica hoy, Akane meterse por medio. ¡Yo perseguir para matar pero…! Ellos huir.

Se encogió de hombros y distraída, se puso a peinar su cabello con los dedos.

_Así que… Ranma y Akane tenían una cita hoy,_ entendió Ukyo con increíble facilidad.

No es que Shampoo y ella fueran precisamente amigas. Simplemente se dejaban caer la una en el restaurante de la otra para intercambiar información sobre Ranma o para quejarse con una igual cada vez que alguno de sus estrafalarios planes de conquista salía mal. Eso había hecho que Ukyo aprendiera a leer entre líneas cuando la amazona le contaba sus historias.

Era imposible que Shampoo y Ranma hubiesen quedado en San Valentín y Akane era demasiado orgullosa, aunque eso hubiese pasado, como para intentar meterse por medio. Pero por el aspecto malogrado que traía, sí había habido una confrontación y una persecución, de modo que solo podía deducir que Shampoo había interrumpido la cita de los prometidos y los había perseguido hasta que estos lograron escapar.

_Vaya…_

Ukyo perdió fuerzas y se poyó de nuevo en la barra. Por eso Ranma parecía escaparse de ella cuando le sacaba el tema de San Valentín, porque él ya tenía sus propios planes.

_Con Akane…_

Se separó unos pasos de la plancha y sus ojos buscaron el paquete que había, oculto, debajo de esta. A pesar de todo, Ukyo se había molestado en preparar un chocolate especial para su Ran-chan. Se había esforzado mucho en que fuera un corazón enorme y perfectamente simétrico en el que había escrito sus nombres con letras preciosas.

Tenía pensado entregárselo cuando aún conservaba esperanzas de que él apareciera por allí durante el día. Algo en su interior había intentado advertirla de que lo que hacía no tenía sentido pero igualmente no había podido evitarlo. Y ahí estaba el resultado que tanto temía; un dulce maravilloso que probablemente acabaría en la basura porque _nadie_ lo quería.

Entonces, sus pupilas se deslizaron hasta otro paquete más pequeño que había colocado al lado del primero. Otro tipo de malestar hizo mella en su ánimo al verlo y se mordió el labio inferior, angustiada. Lentamente, observó el solitario taburete del lado izquierdo de la plancha. Su pesar se revolvió al caer en la cuenta de lo vacío que estaba.

_Ryoga,_ pensó entonces. Porque ese era el lugar que el chico solía ocupar cuando pasaba por allí. No es como si no hubiera reparado antes en su ausencia sino que… hasta ese instante no había pensado verdaderamente en ello.

—Ey —Shampoo llamó su atención, al ver que la cocinera se había quedado ensimismada. Ukyo dio un respingo y la miró—. ¿Tú bien estar?

—Pues… —No, lo cierto es que no lo estaba. Pero no quería compartir algo así con esa chica. _No somos amigas_—. Sí, es que… hoy no ha entrado casi ningún cliente.

—Ya, mala fecha ser.

Ahora que Ukyo se permitía pensar en Ryoga, reconoció para sí misma que en alguna ocasión, especialmente en las últimas horas del día, era su rostro el que había esperado encontrar al otro lado del cristal de su puerta.

_Es raro que aún no haya aparecido_ se dijo, confundida.

Ryoga, pese a sus problemas de orientación, llevaba un tiempo apareciendo por su restaurante cerca de la hora de la cena. Solía entrar con un resoplido pegado a los labios después de llevar todo el día andando de aquí para allá. Se sentaba siempre a la izquierda y pedía un okonomiyaki sencillo que devoraba sin mucho ánimo.

Al principio no hablaban de nada. Ryoga comía en silencio y ella se ponía a recoger las mesas de igual modo. Al cabo de unos minutos, él se levantaba y se iba con una simple despedida y Ukyo apenas si le hacía un gesto mudo a cambio. Pero como era algo que se repetía todos los días, la chica empezó a darle conversación, únicamente para alejar al aburrimiento y resultó agradable, puesto que ambos tenían problemas similares en el ámbito amoroso. Porque sus conversaciones solían girar siempre en torno al mismo tema: Ranma y Akane.

Mientras Ryoga se lamentaba por no ser lo bastante valiente para desvelarle a Akane su terrible secreto (y quizás, también sus sentimientos), Ukyo se despachaba a gusto sobre su infinito amor por Ranma. Si alguna vez, aburrido, Ryoga trataba de desviar la conversación hacia otros temas, ella se encargaba de encauzarlo de nuevo. ¡Necesitaba hablar de ello con alguien! Y Ryoga era un buen oyente. Incluso había veces que se quedaba hasta que ella terminaba de limpiar y cerraba el restaurante. Entonces se despedían en la puerta y… alguna vez Ukyo se había preguntado a dónde iría él después.

¿Tenía casa? ¿O simplemente buscaba un parque cualquiera o un descampado donde acampar? ¿Regresaba al dojo como P-chan para acurrucarse entre los brazos de Akane, quizás?

Lo cierto era que nunca le preguntó; no era asunto suyo.

Pero de un modo un tanto extraño se podría decir que ambos habían trabado un tipo de amistad que resultaba reconfortante para la chica. Era justamente la seguridad de que él siempre aparecía al final del día lo que le agradaba de esa relación. Pero justo hoy, Ryoga había roto el acuerdo silencioso que tenían y no había aparecido.

Ukyo chasqueó la lengua, fastidiada. También había preparado chocolates para él aunque… no eran tan grandes ni tan bonitos como los que había hecho para su Ran-chan, por supuesto. Eran para celebrar su amistad, claro.

_¡Bah! No quiero pensar en eso_ se dijo, moviendo la cabeza.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Le preguntó a Shampoo. Solo quería entretenerse con algo y cocinar siempre la ayudaba. La otra se encogió de hombros y Ukyo lo tomó como un sí.

Rápidamente sacó los ingredientes y se puso a preparar la masa en un cuenco. Puso a calentar la plancha y después vertió la masa; no pudo contenerse y puso en práctica su nueva técnica. Con gran cuidado dibujó un corazón que después rellenó y alisó hasta dejarlo como una superficie uniforme y liso.

Shampoo arrugó la nariz al verlo.

—¿En serio ser? —replicó.

—¿Qué pasa? Es San Valentín después de todo…

—Fiesta estúpida ser…

—¿Y por qué querías tener una cita hoy con Ran-chan, entonces?

Shampoo no respondió.

Ella también tenía una actitud extraña hoy. Después de lo que le había contado, Ukyo esperaba que la amazona se mostrara furiosa pero apenas había dicho nada contra Akane tras relatarle lo ocurrido. Quizás fuera solo el cansancio pero de algún modo se veía melancólica y eso era raro en ella.

_Quizás ha pasado algo más que no me ha contado…_

—¿Tú estás bien? —preguntó la cocinera. Al menos debía tener esa deferencia con ella puesto que Shampoo se había interesado antes.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué referirte tú? ¡Shampoo siempre estar bien!

_¿Para qué me molestaré?_ Se preguntó Ukyo, añadiendo los ingredientes al okonomiyaki. Cogió una de sus palas y empezó a darle vueltas.

_¿Por qué no habrá venido hoy?_

Su pensamiento la traicionó volviendo a la extraña ausencia de Ryoga. Era como un molesto insecto revoloteando en su cabeza. ¡No tenía sentido que justo eligiera ese día para faltar!

_¿Le habrá pasado algo?_

Sabía que no era tan fuerte como su imbatible Ran-chan, pero aun así el chico del colmillo tenía muchas habilidades en el combate. Si se hubiese tropezado con alguien que buscara problemas seguro que habría salido airoso. A no ser que primero le hubiese caído un poco de agua encima.

¿Por qué le interesaba tanto, en cualquier caso?

Ukyo simplemente se había habituado a tenerle allí todos los días, nada más. Sus charlas no eran las más interesantes, pero al menos hacían que las horas pasaran más rápido. Las horas antes de cerrar el restaurante y subir a su casa, sola; esas eran las peores del día. Por eso es que había aprendido a valorar la compañía de Ryoga pero…

_Eso es todo._

No había otra explicación de índole más especial. Ni podía haberla. Ella amaba a Ranma y si era leal a sus sentimientos por él, jamás consideraría si quiera sentir algo parecido por otro chico.

El okonomiyaki empezó a chisporrotear.

—Eso ya estar —Le indicó Shampoo con desinterés. Ukyo corrió a sacarlo de la plancha. ¡Ella nunca quemaba la comida! _¿Qué me pasa hoy?_ Lo partió en dos trozos iguales y los colocó en dos platos. Se quedó mirándolos un instantes… eran las dos mitades de un corazón roto. Levantó la vista hacia Shampoo, la miró y volvió a mirar la comida.

Sacudió la cabeza y pinchó los palillos en ambos. Le puso uno delante a la otra y ambas comenzaron a comer en silencio.

_No está quemado_ comprobó enseguida, más tranquila. Aunque el regusto que le produjo en el paladar fue más bien amargo. Pero seguramente no era tanto la comida sino el tono de los pensamientos que no paraban de surgir en su mente, como en un remolino imparable.

En un momento dado incluso reflexionó sobre lo que podría haber pasado si ella se hubiese mostrado más… _disponible_ ante Ryoga. Si él hubiese creído que ella ya no albergaba sentimientos por Ranma, ¿habría dado un paso? Ukyo cayó en que no sabía realmente lo que ese chico sentía por ella, por más amigables que fueran sus charlas al anochecer.

_¿Por qué pienso en esto? ¿Acaso yo quería que Ryoga…?_

Es que la idea de Ranma y Akane en una cita romántica no se le iba de la cabeza. Era algo demasiado serio como para obviarlo. Por más que quisiera, por más que le ordenara a su mente que buscara una explicación alternativa que pudiera tranquilizarla esta vez no se le ocurría nada. Solo se sentía mal. Se sentía triste y harta por seguir esperando algo que quizás nunca pasaría.

Y si ella se aferraba así a sus sentimientos, si jamás los dejaba ir… ¿qué futuro le esperaba? ¿Podría haber sido distinto si no le hubiese hablado a Ryoga, una y mil veces, de lo mucho que amaba a Ranma?

Si él se hubiese presentado ese día, como los anteriores y ella le hubiese dado sus chocolates… ¿qué habría pasado?

_No deberías esforzarte tanto… La vida también está para disfrutarla, ¿no crees?_

Ukyo abrió los ojos al recordar las palabras de su padre. Casi se atragantó al intentar comprenderlas… Quizás si hubiese sido más sincera con él, su padre la habría alentado a soltar a Ranma y _disfrutar de la vida._

—Shampoo… —La amazona levantó la mirada con la boca llena—. ¿Alguna vez piensas en las oportunidades perdidas?

—¿Eh?

—A causa de nuestros sentimientos por Ranma…

—¿Qué decir? —Shampoo se mostró perpleja, hasta confusa.

—No sé… —Ukyo no estaba segura de cómo expresar sus ideas, y de algún modo sentía que la otra podía entender a qué se refería a pesar de todo pero que se negaba a hacerlo _todavía_—. Por ejemplo… ¿qué me dices de Mousse?

Shampoo frunció el ceño y llenó sus pulmones, seguramente soltaría una larga lista de insultos para dejar muy claro lo que pensaba del pato, pero en el último momento dejó escapar el aire y siguió comiendo. Simplemente dijo:

—Mousse… ocupado en sus cosas estar.

A Ukyo le extrañó una respuesta como esa, pero decidió no preguntar más al respecto.

_No somos amigas…_ se repitió una vez más.

Esa era otra cosa que ambas se habían perdido por culpa de sus sentimientos por Ranma, comprendió apesadumbrada. Quizás estaba empezando a ver las cosas con claridad por primera vez en mucho tiempo y no le estaba gustando nada lo que había en el fondo, así que siguió comiendo.

_Supongo que Ryoga también estará ocupado con sus cosas_ se dijo, apoyando su barbilla en su mano._ Sino, habría venido._

¿Era tarde, entonces?

Al otro lado de la puerta de cristal el sol empezaba a ocultarse chorreando una luz rojiza y triste. Pronto las temperaturas caerían y haría demasiado frío para que nadie deambulara por las calles de Nerima.

Shampoo se marchó poco después, sin un _gracias_ u cualquier otro gesto que pudiera hacer sentir a Ukyo menos sola. La chica tiró los chocolates a la basura, recogió todo y se dispuso a cerrar su restaurante.

Pero antes se asomó una última vez a la calle desde el umbral. Las farolas se habían encendido y el silencio hablaba de una ciudad desierta, los amantes de San Valentín se habían retirado hacía ya tiempo. Nadie caminaba por allí. Ni siquiera un chico perdido en busca de alimento y aun así… Ukyo permaneció unos minutos parada mirando primero a un lado, luego hacia el otro. Sintió una pesadumbre tal que creyó hundirse en el suelo.

_Solo es un día más_ trató de recordarse. No tenía tanta importancia y sentía que no debía caer en esas emociones porque ella había elegido estar allí, sola. Y no tenía nada malo porque esa había sido su elección. _Mañana será mejor, estoy segura_. Apretó un puño y asintió con la cabeza. _Es probable…_

Quizás vería a Ranma en la escuela y comprobaría que todo estaba bien, que seguía como siempre. Y por la tarde, a última hora quizás Ryoga aparecería para charlar y le contaría que llevaba días perdido. Sí, ¿por qué no? Era posible.

Y posiblemente ella volvería a sentirse bien, como siempre.

Pero eso sería mañana. Esa noche, Ukyo subió las escaleras de su casa cargando con una pesada ausencia sobre sus hombros. Y sabía muy bien que esa sería su única compañía.

.

**¡Hola a todos y todas, un día más!**

**Aquí está el penúltimo capítulo de nuestra historia de San Valentín. Se ha hecho más largo de lo que esperaba… Y eso que no quería alargarme tanto porque después de escribir "perdedora" creí que no tenía mucho más que decir sobre Ukyo pero…**

—Lo cierto es que, tenía pensado que este capítulo fuera más breve y siguiera la misma ruta que el otro fic. En un principio era así, pero después de escribir el capítulo de Shampoo y centrarlo en el modo en que ella se autoengaña, pensé que si este iba por el mismo camino resultaría muy repetitivo. Es verdad que el capítulo comienza así, Ukyo sigue engañándose pero no solo a ella, sino incluso a su padre. Y que mantiene esa postura incluso mientras habla con Ranma a pesar de lo obvio que resulta que el chico está intentado decirle algo importante. Pero, al final he decidido dar un cambio de rumbo para ella. Sé que no hay una gran revelación, pero aquí Ukyo sí que comienza a darse cuenta de que las cosas no son como ella las piensa, ve evidencias que ya no puede seguir negando e incluso llega a plantearse otras opciones que puede estar dejando a un lado por sus obstinados sentimientos por Ranma. Para eso creo que Shampoo (que sigue en negación absoluta) le viene bien; como un espejo en el que mirarse. De hecho, aunque Ukyo no logra ver sus autoengaños, rápidamente descubre los de Shampoo.

—La idea era ese **desencanto**, cuando empieza a aceptar que Ranma no siente lo mismo que ella, cuando cae en que Ryoga no ha aparecido justo ese día y eso le duele… No tanto la pena o la tristeza, sino esa sensación que tenemos a veces cuando nos pasa algo malo y es como… "Esto era la gota que colma el vaso, estoy harta de todo". Pero creo que está bien porque cuando tomas consciencia de esos momentos, es que tomas la iniciativa para cambiar lo que no está bien. Si bien ella intenta consolarse… "mañana será mejor, veré a Ranma, volverá a Ryoga…" Porque a todos, y más a ella, nos cuesta cambiar. Preferimos lo malo conocido que lo bueno por conocer, ¿no?

—Por último, he intentado no mostrarla tan insufrible como en "Perdedora" para que el odio que desperté con ese fic se relaje un poco, jajaja. No sé si lo he conseguido pero era mi intención

**Bueno, pues solo queda el último capítulo **** Será un epílogo más bien cortito, para terminar de cerrar esta historia. Espero que os guste ^^**

**Gracias, como siempre a todos los que me habéis escrito por el último capítulo. Cada mensaje me anima más, así que me pongo a revisar el siguiente capítulo súper motivada y empiezo a cambiar cosas para que este mejor para vosotros y casi no llego a tiempo para publicar, jajaja. **_Zaneziana, Tear Hidden (_espero que te mejores pronto, un besote ^^), _Emiilu, Luna Gitana, Benani0125, Saritanimelove, 1Andrea11, Saotomedgo, Rj45, Frida-chan, Heather Ran, BTaisho, Ranma84, Graceurglsq, Juany Rdz. _**¡Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo!**

**Y mañana el final… Estoy incluso un poco triste, esta historia entre revisiones y demás se ha alargado tanto… ^^**

**¡Besotes para todos y todas!**

—**EroLady—**


	9. Ellas Saben

**Disclamer: **Antes que nada y como siempre; los personajes y parte de la trama, así como los lugares pertenecen a la prodigiosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los uso para divertirme sin ánimo de lucro ^^

.

.

.

**Aviso:** ¡Especial _San Valentín_! Este es un relato especial para el día de los enamorados y espero que os guste ^^ Consta de 9 capítulos y como se me ha hecho un poco largo, iré publicando uno al día a partir del día 14. ¡Disfrutar de este fic dulce y romanticón!

.

**#1cada15días.**

Aquí inicio un nuevo y rocambolesco proyecto que me tiene muy emocionada a la par que angustiada, jajaja. Publicar una historia sobre Ranma y Akane cada quince días durante todo un año. Fanfics largos, más cortos, Oneshot o lo que surja. ¡Espero poder lograrlo y que disfrutéis de ello!

**Relato 11****: 10/02—24/02**

…

**..**

**.**

**Corazones Distraídos**

(Relato especial de San Valentín)

**.**

9.

(Epílogo)

—Ellas Saben—

.

Cuando la noche cayó definitivamente aquel San Valentín y parecía que los corazones henchidos de amor de los jóvenes amantes, desbordados de ternura y romanticismo, iban a retirarse a descansar… Cabía preguntarse qué estarían sintiendo los corazones de aquellos _no tan jóvenes_ y, quizás, menos proclives a degustar ya ese tipo de amor.

.

.

Soun Tendo y Genma Saotome regresan al dojo cuando las sombras ya han caído. La casa está silenciosa y todas las luces apagadas (_que ellos notaran en un principio_). Cruzan el portón entre resoplidos y algún que otro gruñido quejicoso; son hombres fuertes aún, pero los músculos se resienten, desvergonzados, mucho antes que en sus buenos tiempos.

Se descalzan de forma mecánica y se detienen para olisquear el ambiente. Al no captar nada, intercambian una mirada de alerta. Penetran en la vivienda un poco más y se sorprenden al no ver a Kasumi en la cocina, como es lo habitual a esas horas de la noche.

Pero no desesperan (_aún son hombres de recursos_) pues uno de ellos sugiere encargar la cena de forma resuelta; sus estómagos vacíos dejan de temblar. Primero lo intentan en el _Neko Hanten_, pero nadie coge el teléfono para anotar su pedido.

—¡Qué raro! —dicta Genma, rascándose la calva a través de la fina tela de su pañuelo.

—Probaré donde Ukyo —tercia Soun, para unos minutos más tarde anunciar—. ¡Tampoco responde nadie!

—¿Es tan tarde?

En lugar de buscar un reloj y, a pesar de que ambos individuos vienen justamente de la calle, lo que hacen es atravesar el pasillo rumbo al comedor. Soun yergue la cabeza, haciendo una mueca de incredulidad de nuevo, ante el impropio silencio que hay en su casa.

En un momento dado cae en la cuenta de que no sabe realmente dónde están sus hijas ni qué estarán haciendo, pero no es algo que le perturbe demasiado pues les tiene la máxima confianza que puede tener un padre que, por temor o por pereza, procura meterse lo menos posible en los asuntos de sus vástagos.

El comedor está vacío, pero las puertas que dan al jardín están abiertas de par en par y el frío de la noche amenaza con invadir el hogar. Soun se asoma un momento y respira hondo; ese airecillo que entra por su nariz va directo a sus pulmones produciéndole una sensación curiosa, de _frescura_ y _revitalización_. Por unos instantes, quiere creer la fantasía de que vuelve a tener veinte años, con toda la fuerza y libertad que eso supone. Pero es una mentira que muere prematuramente… los riñones le tiran como unos condenados y siente su espalda ligeramente encorvada por el peso de la edad. Además que, de tener realmente veinte años, no estaría esa noche, _esa_ en concreto, solo en una casa vacía al poco de haber anochecido, ¿verdad?

_Los jóvenes salen a divertirse…_ piensa resignado, como haría un auténtico anciano que ya mira a la vida con los ojos entornados y una sonrisilla de suficiencia en los labios.

_Por eso mis hijas no están aquí_, comprende poco después.

Pero Genma, su querido amigo y compañero de fatigas, aparece justo a tiempo para salvarle de ese dudoso momento de abatimiento. Le muestra una botella recién abierta de delicioso sake y un par de vasos; Soun se siente mucho mejor ante tal inesperado regalo que con el aire fresco; qué duda cabe.

—Para alejar el frío —explica Genma, dejándose caer sobre la madera. Cruza las piernas y sirve los vasos.

—Bien pensado, Saotome.

Soun le imita y codo con codo, dan cuenta del primer vaso. Con exacto ímpetu, echan las cabezas hacia atrás y dejan que el ardiente brebaje les queme el gaznate. Soun parpadea con fuerza para soportar la sensación y cuando vuelve a mirar fuera todo le parece un poco más brillante.

Ahora muestra una sonrisilla bobalicona en su rostro.

La luna es un foco de luz en un manto azul oscuro, las estrellas, guiños de seres superiores que les felicitan por sus vidas y la superficie del estanque emite destellos increíbles iluminando el jardín, mostrándoles una belleza salvaje que quita el aliento… aunque sea la misma que ven día tras día.

—¡Salud, amigo Tendo!

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Salud!

Los hombres beben un poco más, porque las vistas son mejores con cada nuevo trago. Se instala entre ellos una falsa alegría que logra engañarles durante unos minutos.

Por desgracia, la excitación nacida del alcohol empieza a agotarse dando paso a una terrible nostalgia que ahoga a Soun. Por alguna razón, se le viene a la mente el bello rostro de su esposa, allá arriba, dibujado entre las estrellas.

¡Era tan hermosa! ¡Como hermosas habían salido sus hijas!

Pero ella… había sido una mujer excepcionalmente bella, sin entrar a valorar el resto de cualidades maravillosas que adornaban su carácter. Cuántos años felices a su lado, cuantos días de San Valentín…

Soun expulsa un suspiro y mira de reojo a su compañero. A la escasa luz de esa noche tan particular, él también parece algo melancólico. ¿Estará pensando en su mujer también? Genma no tiene que lamentar su muerte, pero si todos los años que llevan separados y la incertidumbre de no saber qué estará haciendo en aquellos momentos. ¿Estará bien, feliz? ¿Habrá rehecho su vida con otro hombre?

Soun se da cuenta de que Genma nunca le ha hablado de esas dudas, si es que las tiene. Hoy habría sido un buen día, dadas las fechas…

_Qué extraño que es todo…_ piensa de pronto.

—Me pregunto dónde estarán mis hijas… —comenta en voz alta. Deja el vaso en el suelo tras vaciarlo por tercera vez y se cruza de brazos—. ¿Qué habrán hecho hoy?

—¿Hoy?

—Vaya, siendo el día que es…

—Yo no sé qué día es hoy, Tendo.

—San Valentín, hombre.

Genma hace un sonido ambiguo con su garganta, pero no comenta más. Se sirve un nuevo vaso y sigue observando el cielo.

_San Valentín…_ Soun mueve la boca, sintiendo el movimiento de los pelillos de su bigote sobre el labio. _Ni siquiera sé si mis hijas están enamoradas_, su explosiva emotividad amenaza con tomar el control, como siempre. Soun se repite, como tantas otras veces, que debe esforzarse más por ser mejor padre. Cabecea y, también como siempre, se recuerda a sí mismo que hace lo que humanamente puede.

_Bueno, sé que Akane… lo está… ¿no es cierto?_

Entonces recuerda la existencia de otro habitante de esa casa en el que no ha pensado todavía, pero que evidentemente tampoco se encuentra allí. Y las ganas de llorar desaparecen.

—¿Crees que Akane y Ranma estén pasando el día juntos? —pregunta a su amigo.

Genma repite el sonido de su garganta, pero esta vez añade algo.

—Lo único seguro es que no están aquí —deduce él sin mostrar demasiado interés—. Está todo demasiado silencioso… Ya les habríamos oído discutir.

Sí, Soun sabe que su amigo tiene razón…

Cuando los dos testarudos prometidos están delante, Soun se arma de paciencia para exagerar sus esperanzas de que algún día, gracias a un milagro inmerecido, esos dos encuentren el modo de amarse el uno al otro y ser felices, encargándose del dojo en su lugar.

Pero seguir alentando dicha fantasía es mucho más difícil cuando se está a solas… a solas uno tiende a ver las cosas con mucha más claridad.

—Quizás están juntos —Lo intenta una vez más, con increíble entereza—. Quizás hoy hayan dado un paso adelante en su relación y nuestros sueños de futuro se cumplan.

Sí, Soun quiere creerlo, con todas sus fuerzas. Pero Genma le lanza una mirada helada y se encoge de hombros. Lo remata haciendo otra vez ese irritante sonido mudo con la garganta. Tendo retira la mirada, decidido a no volver a abrir la boca y resopla, resignado.

_Maldición…_ Porque él también se está quedando sin esperanzas, ya incluso delante de otros le cuesta fingir. Ninguno de los patriarcas conserva ya ninguna esperanza…

…_Claro, ellos no saben._

_Ni Genma ni Soun pueden saber que Ranma y Akane sí han pasado el día juntos. Y que en un rato llegarán al dojo cogidos de la mano, aunque tendrán que soltarse a regañadientes para entrar sin ser vistos en esas nuevas actitudes que ya no pueden ignorar. Con los rostros aún ruborizados ambos declararán que no tienen hambre; al parecer se han hinchado a helado y no desean cenar. Subirán las escaleras el uno tras el otro y cuando nadie mire, se escabullirán al cuarto de Akane. Cerrarán la puerta y seguirán explorando esa interesante y nueva actividad que durante el día de hoy, en lo alto de un árbol, han descubierto que pueden realizar juntos. Y que resulta mucho más divertida, y placentera que discutir._

_San Valentín ha terminado. Y ha sido un día extraño, imprevisto, inesperado… demasiado y por eso nadie sabe, ni pueden llegar a imaginar todo lo que les ha pasado a las hermanas Tendo._

_Ni siquiera Shampoo, aun habiendo visto algo, podrá llegar a adivinar la auténtica razón por la que Mousse sonríe cada día un poco más. Cuando cocina, cuando revisa sus viejas recetas, incluso cuando recibe sus insultos. Se preguntará el por qué, pero no sabrá que él estará pensando en su ángel, y en los apasionados besos que han compartido a la luz robada de los fogones de su propia cocina._

_Y mucho menos Ukyo quien, obstinada, seguirá observando la calle desde la ventana de su habitación, esperando que cierto chico desorientado encuentre el modo de llegar hasta su restaurante. ¿Cómo sabrá que el chico se ha perdido esta vez por el perverso, aunque ardiente, camino que Nabiki ha trazado para él? No sabe… que Ryoga ya no quiere encontrarse._

_Nadie sabe. ¡Es imposible!_

_Pero las hermanas Tendo sí; ellas sí saben. Porque este San Valentín se han entregado al amor, sin dudas ni vacilaciones, atrayendo hacia ellas los corazones distraídos de tres chicos más que afortunados._

_Ahora vosotros también lo sabéis._

_¡Feliz San Valentín!_

.

**¡Hola a todos y a todas!**

**O.O ¡Se acabó! Parece increíble, pero sí. Aquí tenéis el cortito epílogo de esta historia. Por vuestros comentarios creo que esperabais algo más largo, y que las tres hermanas se encontraran, no sé si para intercambiar experiencias o algo, jajaja. Creo que habría estado bien como final, pero esto es lo que tenía pensado, más o menos, desde el principio. Espero que os guste y que, desde aquí, vosotros mismos imaginéis cómo podrían continuar estas interesantes historias de amor de San Valentín.**

—Realmente ha sido difícil en algunos puntos, pero me ha gustado mucho escribir esta historia. Las partes de Ranma y Akane eran las más sencillas de escribir para mí, mientras que las otras se me hacían complicadas, pero al mismo tiempo como que eran las más interesantes porque podía inventarme muchas más cosas, jajaja.

—En un principio, mi idea era que esto fuera un pequeño Oneshot, con capítulos cortitos de dos o tres páginas que fuera siguiendo a todos los personajes (qué ni siquiera iban a ser tantos). Además tenía la idea de hacer un capítulo por pareja, no uno por cada personaje. Pero bueno, creo que al final el resultado ha sido bueno aunque me he colocado en más de 100 páginas que espero que todos hayáis disfrutado mucho.

—La idea original era, justamente, la búsqueda del amor de las hermanas Tendo. De hecho el título primero que tenía en mente era: "Las hermanas Tendo van a tope" jajaja, pero al final lo cambié para que no fuera tan evidente de qué iba a ir la cosa. Me gustó la idea de mostrar a las tres hermanas, cada una a su manera, lanzándose a conquistar a un chico, con ese coraje, esa seguridad, siguiendo sus sentimientos y siendo valientes. Podría haberlo hecho igual sin hacer sufrir tanto a Shampoo y a Ukyo, probablemente pero… ¬¬ En fin, no pude resistirme, jajaja.

**Pues esto ha sido todo. El especial de San Valentín ha terminado y lo más importante es que yo he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo y espero que a vosotros os haya pasado lo mismo leyendo.**

**He recibido tantos, pero tantos comentarios positivos que me siento muy feliz al saber que os he hecho pasar un ratito divertido al día durante esta última semana ^^ Muchas gracias a todos y a todas, de verdad: **_DanisitaM, Saritanimelove, Benani0125, 1Andrea11, Zaneziana, Ranma84, Saotomedgo, Tear Hidden, Juany RDZ, Frida-chan, Demona 0, BTaisho, Graceurglqs, Luna Gitana. _**Es genial contar con vuestro apoyo y vuestras buenas palabras ^^ Sois maravillosos todos **

**Y nada… Ahora sí, decimos adiós a San Valentín, pero no a Ranma y Akane (y al resto de personajes que seguirán apareciendo, por supuesto).**

**Besotes para todos y todas. ¡Gracias! Y hasta pronto **

—**EroLady—**


End file.
